Brothers From Birth
by Empathise-Much
Summary: Much and Robin are actually twins that were separated at birth but did not know. They are best friends and have been together since birth. Were Robin has a gift with a bow, Much's is with a sword. His talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight since he tends to forget not to kill.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers from Birth**

**I do not own Robin Hood BBC or the characters. Only my own thoughts and that's even questionable.**

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.

Dedicated to my best friend (Sasquatch). I held him as he died.

For where he has gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)

Prologue:

Deviations from script;

Much's talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight as he tends to forget not to kill.

Much survived the Holy Land and fought alongside his master as Robin said in the very first episode. Therefore, he must be at least as good, and knowing how protective he is of his best friend, probably better.

Marian didn't die in the Holy Land, and Djaq and Will returned with Robin and the gang.

For some background to my stories please read:

SilasBrandybuck, Mentor and beta reader. You-ll-Be-the-Death-of-Me

Also:

Empathise-Much

I-Was-There-When-You-Died

* * *

Chapter (1) Their birth.

"Malcolm I think it's time!"

Lord Malcolm jumps up from his paper littered desk and hurriedly grasps his wife's arm as she leans heavily against the study doorway and guides her upstairs to their bed room and assists her to lie down on their large four poster canopy bed.

Lord Malcolm, excited and nervous all at once, this being their first child, "I'll get Thornton to go fetch Matilda. Just relax." He darts out of the room yelling, "Thornton! Go get Matilda! Thornton!" Lady Anne cannot help but laugh at his exuberance as it's her first baby as well, until another contraction hits full force causing her to scream out in pain once again.

Lord Malcolm rushing back up the stairs reappears at her side, for all the world more nervous than she is, but trying to remain calm for the sake of his wife and failing miserably, "Thornton's gone to get her and will be right back. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Lady Anne shakes her head while reaching for his hand. Lord Malcolm takes her thin pale hand tightly in his large one and gently strokes her long dark auburn hair. Thinking back on how lucky he was to find a woman as beautiful as her, after all it seems that average black haired men are not rare. He remembers back to their first kiss, her so dainty that he was afraid that he would break her. But she tamed him, gentled him. The passion they share culminating to this wondrous point. Now he's afraid for her bearing his child. Lady Locksley can see worry in his eyes, grimaces and yells out with another contraction as she crushes Malcolm's hand in her own. After several unbearable minutes they hear the front door open with a slam.

Lord Malcolm, unwilling to leave his wife's side turns his head toward the door and anxiously calls, "Up here!"

Loud quick foot falls run up the wooden steps and in rushes Matilda and her apprentice. After putting down their supplies, Matilda firmly grips Malcolm by his arm and with determination in her voice to help Lord Malcolm to leave ushers him out the door, "We'll take it from here. You go down stairs and wait. We'll let you know when you can come back up." With one final frightened look, Lord Malcolm reluctantly closes the door behind him and slowly descends the stairs looking back almost every other step.

* * *

Matilda returns to Lady Anne's side laughing, "They're all the same. It's the only fun part about this, and of course holding your baby afterwards. Let's get you up so we can put these covers down to protect your bed. You don't want to have to buy a new one now do you?"

Matilda helps Lady Anne up off the bed and with her apprentice's help strips it, puts down the very thick birthing sheets then helps Lady Anne to climb back into bed and lean up against the head board.

Matilda sitting down next to Lady Anne on the side of the bed soothingly, "This may take some time." Just as she says this Lady Anne has another contraction. When she can breathe again, "They're coming sooner."

Matilda nods to her assistant Susan who leaves and comes back with two buckets of hot water and several towels, she leaves again and returns with another bucket of cool water and several small rags. Matilda wets the small rags and wipes Lady Anne's brow. Shortly Lady Anne has another contraction and another soon after that.

Matilda exclaiming, "Oh! This one wants to be born quickly!" Matilda looks down, "Yes, you're getting there."

Lady Anne grits her teeth holding her breath as the most severe contraction hits her, then releases her breath, "That one was the worst so far." Matilda remaining calm having done this many times before, "Then it's time. Now with the next one you need to push!" Lady Anne screams as her newly born child enters the world.

Down on the first floor Lord Malcolm paces the full length of the main hall. His footsteps echoing louder with each passing minute while a nervous Thornton watches. With each scream from their bedroom upstairs, Lord Malcolm uses every bit of his strength not to charge immediately upstairs.

Shortly Matilda lifts up the boy and pats him causing the newborn to cry loudly at the abuse.

Matilda exclaims, "He has a good set of lungs!" Lady Anne smiles lovingly at her new born son, "His name's Robin." Matilda pauses a moment, "Robin, that's a good name." as she takes him to the towel padded bureau to tie off the cord and gently cleans him.

Matilda's assistant opens, leans out of the door, and yells, "It's a boy!"

Lord Malcolm walks swiftly over to his servant Thornton and grips him by his arms, excitedly, "Thornton, it's a boy!" Thornton ever proper, "Yes my Lord." Malcolm releases him and walks swiftly to the base of the staircase in anticipation of seeing his new born son. As he stands waiting, every so often he repeats under his breath, "A boy."

* * *

Lady Anne having relaxed believing that there is only one child suddenly experiences another intense contraction, exclaiming, "I think… I think…" Lady Anne pushes along with the next contraction and another baby boy arrives. Where Robin has dark brown hair this one has light hair. A startled Matilda rushes over to Lady Anne and picks up the new born boy and pats him as well. But this one doesn't respond. Matilda tries rubbing him and patting him repeatedly but still he doesn't respond. Sadly she places the small blond boy at the foot of the bed. They all look at each other in grief. Matilda sighs and returns to attend to Robin but Lady Anne can't seem to take her eyes off her other baby. She reaches out, picks him up, cleans out his mouth, gently massages, and pats him on his back. She is very concerned because he's so small. Matilda's assistant begins cleaning Lady Locksley and the birthing sheets.

After only a moment Lady Anne excitedly calls out, "He moved! Matilda! He moved!" Just as she says this the new born boy in her arms begins crying. Matilda quickly hurries over and takes him from his mother. Matilda can feel that he has a strong heartbeat and quickly takes him to the bureau next to his brother who is crying loudly, but when she lays him down next to his brother they both stop crying. They all exchange looks of wonder.

Matilda softly, "Oh... He's so small. There's not much of him compared to Robin. What are you going to name him?" Lady Locksley thinks quietly for a moment, then, "Well, he's not much." At that moment little Robin screams loudly. Lady Anne surprised, "Well then, I guess he is much." She pauses for a moment, "His name is Much." Robin calms back down. Matilda nods her head.

As Matilda's apprentice is about to open the door and announce the new arrival, Lady Anne calls to her, "No, wait!" and motions to Susan to come away from the door.

After Matilda finishes cleaning and wrapping the boys tightly she brings them both to Lady Anne to hold. Lady Anne holds and fondly gazes at her sons, "But there's a problem. I know they're twins but they look nothing alike. What would Malcolm say? What would the other nobles say? Malcolm, I, and Robin all dark hair while Much is blond." She continues to gaze lovingly at both of the bundles she's holding, "While I know Malcolm would love his two boys and not worry about them being non-identical twins, it's the opinions of the other noble's that are of concern. The scandal would break him."

After a minute or two Matilda announces, "I think I have a solution. Mary the miller's wife just lost her only newly born son this morning and no one else knows."

Malcolm anxiously calling from below, "May I come up now?" Matilda calling to him, "Not yet! We're not done cleaning up. Please be patient. It won't be too much longer!"

Matilda thinks for a moment, "Susan, take little Much and wait for me at my home. When I'm done here I'll come get you and we'll take Much to his new family." Lady Anne with tears in her eyes gives Much one last kiss on his forehead and reluctantly hands him to Susan, "Please ask them for me that Robin and his brother will spend as much time together as possible." When Much is placed in Susan's arms both newborns begin to wail loudly. Susan hesitates but is waved out of the room by Matilda, the children's screams hiding her exit through the servant's hidden door leaving Lady Anne in tears.

Matilda waits for the Lady to dry her eyes and sooth her remaining son. Lady Locksley nods and Matilda opens the door for Lord Malcolm. He hurries to the bed and looks lovingly at his wife, "Are you well?" Lady Anne nods hiding her grief for Much, "Yes, I'm fine." Matilda, "The birth went smoothly, your wife will be just fine."

Lady Anne looking up from her son to her husband, proudly, "Malcolm, you have a son!" Malcolm breathes, "A son!" He can't help but hurry around the bed to embrace Matilda giving her a long hug smiling the whole time then returns to his wife's side sitting on the edge of the bed gazing at her and his boy. He places his large hand on Robin's tiny head and whispers, "So small." Robin who has finished nursing is now sound asleep. Lady Anne slowly hands Robin to his father to hold. Malcolm hesitates concerned, "How do I?" He looks up at Matilda. Matilda walks over to his side of the bed and instructs him on how to hold Robin, and how he must always support Robin's head. Malcolm holds Robin against his chest looking at him with a combination of love and pride and stands.

Lord Malcolm looks up at Matilda, "I thought I heard two children crying."

Matilda speaking up first, "No, my Lord, only Robin." Matilda smiles, "He just didn't like being cleaned." Lord Malcolm nods his head and looks back at his sleeping son not giving it another thought, "A boy. I have a son." He holds his son for a while longer then quietly whispers, "Robin." Robin opens his eyes and appears to gaze at him before closing them once more and going back to sleep.

While Malcolm is holding his son, Matilda opens her birth ledger and adds: To the Lord Malcolm and Lady Anne of Locksley; twin boys; Robin, black hair and blue eyes. Much, blond hair and hazel eyes. She enters the date and position of the sun. She then closes her birth ledger, and sighs at least there will be a record of the event for later. She then helps the new mother out of bed and puts new sheets on it. Malcolm hands Robin to Matilda and lifts his wife back into bed making sure she is comfortable. Matilda hands Robin back to his mother who offers him lunch.

Matilda stays with the new parents explaining what they may expect in the next year. She picks up her ledger, "I will be back with Susan to pick up the bedding and the towels." She bows to the Lady and Lord and departs out of the main door of the manor and hurries to her home.

* * *

When Matilda arrives Susan is waiting for her with a sleeping baby, "He's been asleep all this time." Matilda looks fondly at the new baby, "Then let's take him to his new family before he wakes up." Susan follows her mentor down the outer path to the mill. Matilda knocks on the door and calls, "Mary? It's Matilda." After a few moments Mary's aggrieved husband opens the door. Matilda, "May we come in?" Jason stands away as Matilda passes by but his eyes lock on the bundle held securely in Susan's arms.

Matilda and Susan followed by Jason enter the rear bedroom where Mary is still convalescing. Matilda gently takes the bundle from Susan and walks around the bed, "Mary, Jason, I have a favor to ask." She removes the cover hiding the sleeping newborn's face from the summer's afternoon sun, "His name is Much, he was born only this afternoon to the Lord and Lady Locksley. He is the twin brother of Robin, their son. Unfortunately, they do not look alike and Lady Anne is frightened of the scandal that this will cause so I told her about you and your husband."

She places the baby in Mary's outstretched arms. Her husband Jason moves to sit next to his wife on the bed as she unwraps the blankets from around Much. When Jason reaches over to touch the newborn, his eyes open and a small hand reaches out and grips Jason's finger and draws it to his mouth. Mary laughs as Jason removes his finger from the baby's mouth. Mary offers Much a breast which he takes to hungrily closing his eyes once more. Mary looks at Jason and they both nod to Matilda. Mary gazes lovingly with tears in her eyes at the baby in her arms moving to once again cover him, "Yes. We will take young Much as our own." Jason looks up at Matilda, "Thank you. How did he get his name?" Matilda chuckles, "His brother named him. When the Lady Anne said that he wasn't much, Robin started crying. When she said that his name was Much, Robin stopped." Both Mary and Jason chuckle as well. Mary returns her gaze to Much, "Look Jason, his hair is the same color as ours." She looks up once more at Matilda, "What color is Robin's?" "Black, like his parent's." Mary nods in understanding as Jason reaches over and stokes his son's hair with his calloused hand, "So small."

Matilda and Susan stay for a moment watching the new family. Matilda and Susan walk to the door, "We'll see ourselves out. Oh, this is to remain a secret from everyone as to Much's lineage. Even from him and the Lady Anne requests that they spend as much time as possible together. " Jason reluctantly turning his attention from his new son, "We understand." Matilda and Susan smile and leave the home. Jason returns his attention to his wife and son. He kisses her on her lips and whispers, "We have our son." He then bends down and kisses his son's head. Together they sit serene in the feeling of being a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter (2) Eight Years later;

* * *

Robin looking up at his mother in his new clothes with hurt written all over his small face, "But mother…! I want to go play with Much! It's boring without him!" Robin stamps his small foot on the wooden floor to make his point.

Lady Anne trying to calm her irate little boy, "Robin, what about the other children? Why always Much?"

Robin earnestly with his hands on his hips, "The others are boring! They don't like doing what I like to do. They don't want to play with me! Only Much!" He stamps his foot again trying to make his point.

Lady Anne almost losing her patience, "No! Your tutor will be here shortly and you will learn numbers and math today!"

Robin thinking quickly, "Weeelllll… Then can he come over? I'll go get him and we'll be right back! He can sit and watch and maybe even learn numbers and math too!" Looking up at his mother, his eyes beginning to water pleadingly, "Pleeeease…?"

She sighs and gives in, "Alright." Her only child runs to the door. "But!" He stops and looks back standing on one foot in the doorway like an over tightened spring. "If the tutor says that he is a disruption then you will have to learn by yourself from now on. Also!... Only if his mother says he can." Robin calling as he darts out the door his voice fading fast, "We'll be good!" As she watches after him all that's left is dust settling from his feet, as she stands there shaking her head, under her breath, "Brothers."

* * *

Robin leaves a trail of dust behind him running like the wind to the mill where his best and only true friend Much lives. For the last six years since they could walk there had hardly been a day when they have not been together, either staying the night at one home or the other, rarely being home alone. They make sure that both of their parents know where they are after forgetting one night. The following three days punishment of being separated was pure hell on the both of them. It had only lasted three days because that was all their parents could stand. When reunited, they clutched onto each other for several minutes crying before running off to cause some kind of mischief, and never forgot again.

Robin runs up to the mill but hesitates before knocking when he hears his friend inside pleading, "But Robin wants me to come over!"

Robin hears his friend's mother's soothing voice, "No Much, he has to be tutored today and will come get you when he's done. Besides, how do you know he wants you to come over?"

Much pleading, "I just know! Pleeeease?" His mother's voice firmly telling him, "No."

As he hears Much begin to cry he knocks on the door. Much's mother opens it surprised, but smiling, "Why, hello Robin." She exclaims brightly. Inside Much stops crying and runs to the door wiping his eyes and smiles at his best friend through his tears when he sees him standing there.

Robin, trying to act grown up, matter-of-factly, "Mother said Much can come over while I am being tutored and maybe even learn with me. Can, I mean, may Much come over?"

Both Much and Robin stare up at her with hope in their eyes.

Mary sighs looking at their pleading faces, "Well, alright... But!" Quickly catching them before they bolt away, "Much, don't distract Robin from his studies!" The two boys dart away with Much calling over his shoulder, "I won't!" Mary under her breath shaking her head, "Brothers… But how did Much know?" She shakes her head and closes the door on the settling dust and resumes her chores.

Robin running alongside Much happily, "We have to both learn. If we don't, mother won't let you be there when the tutor comes. Alright?" Much, "I'll be quiet!"

Robin, "No, you can learn with me. We just can't play." Much, "Okay Robin."

Robin, followed immediately by Much, come blasting through the manor's door. Robin yelling as the door bounces back slamming shut, "We're back!"

Lady Anne in ironic disbelief laughing coming into the great room from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron, "I can tell." Then to her boys, "Robin, Much, this is Kathleen, your tutor. She will be teaching you."

Much whispers sideways to Robin, "Sounds boring!" They snicker.

Kathleen kneels down in front of them, smiling, and places a hand on each of their shoulders and says brightly, "I'm pleased to meet you both. I hear you're best friends. This will be fun! First we'll learn how to count your fingers and toes. So take off your shoes!" Much and Robin plop down on the wooden floor and do so willingly since they didn't like wearing them in the first place. Lady Locksley can see that Kathleen has everything in hand and returns to the kitchen silently. Kathleen sits down in front of them and takes Robin's hand and starts counting his fingers, then does the same with Much alternating between the two to keep them both interested. Both boys are so engrossed with what Kathleen is teaching them that they don't even notice when most of the day has gone by, only pausing for lunch but counting everything they are given to eat.

Kathleen begins with the basics of numbers and how they have five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. Before the day is over she has them counting forwards and backwards as well as basic addition and subtraction making a game out of learning keeping their attention all day.

Kathleen still bubbly bright after an entire day with two rambunctious boys, "We're done for today boys! Tomorrow we'll see what you have learned and maybe begin objects, squares and triangles! So you must practice what you have learned today!"

Lady Locksley sees Kathleen to the door, both boys each giving her a big hug before she leaves. She mounts her horse and heads back to Nottingham. They wave to her and call as she leaves, "G'Bye!"

After they come back inside Lady Locksley asks them, "Well, how was it?" Both boys together, "That was fun!" They look at each other and laugh then show her what they have learned, running around the manor counting things. Then at dinner they happily add eggs and other items on their plates while they have dinner. They then subtract them as they eat them. Lord and Lady Locksley join in on their fun tossing them bits of cheese.

Robin and Much, "I can't wait until she comes back!" They glance at each other and laugh heartily.

Lady Locksley trying to calm them down, "Robin, it's bed time. Do you want to show Much home?" Robin still excited, "May he stay here tonight?" Lady Locksley still calmly, "Well... Okay." The two storm out of the door not waiting for it to close and go running to the mill. They come bursting through the mill's door.

Hearing them, Mary wipes her hands on her apron, "Well how was it?" Much and Robin happily show her and his father what they have learned. They run around counting bags of flour and other items at the mill.

Robin excitedly, "She's coming back tomorrow. May Much learn too?"

Robin then remembers what they came there for. Urgently asks Much's mother, "Can Much stay the night with me?"

Both of them pleading, "Pleeeease?"

Mary sighs giving in, "Yes. Go on."

Before she can complete her sentence they are blazing a trail back to the manor.

Much's father comes into the room just as they leave and stares out the door after them watching the dust settle laughing, "Don't they ever walk?"

Mary shakes her head, "Not since they figured out how to run. You also have to be quick and to the point with your answers."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter (3) Two years later;

* * *

Robin and Much stand closely together next to Robin's father at the cemetery just north of Locksley next to the newly dug graves as they bury Robin's mother and both of Much's parents. No matter what Madeline had tried she couldn't prevent the deadly wasting disease from decimating the town of nearly half of its population.

Friar Preston is just finishing his litany and together Much and Robin walk over to each of the graves and place flowers in each, their eyes watering. Afterwards a couple of the remaining townsmen take up their shovels and fill in the graves. The boys can't hold their tears back any longer, grab each other tightly, and break down crying. Their tears streaming uncontrollably down their faces. When Robin's father crouches down next to them they turn with one arm still around each other they cling to him crying heavily their small chests heaving. He holds them both tightly trying to comfort them.

Robin through his tears holding onto his father and Much hiccuping, "What are we going to do? Mother's dead and Much's too! Where will he go? I don't want him to leave!"

Lord Malcolm holding them tightly, comfortingly tells them, "He'll stay with us until his uncle comes to take over the mill. Then he'll go back and stay with him. Okay?"

They both nod as the tears slowly abate with the prospect of being together all the time at least for a while and wipe their eyes with their hands. Lord Malcolm stands and holding each of their hands leads them back to the manor.

Malcolm thinking to himself, _It seems like the right thing to do. They run around together so much that it seems like they are brothers._

Robin looking up still sniffling, "He can sleep with me in my bed like before. It's big enough."

Lord Malcolm laughing, "No, since he'll be with us for a while we'll move a bed into your room for him. Is that okay?" They both nod enthusiastically. Malcolm, "But no playing at bed time you must sleep!" Together disappointed, "Aw… But Father…!" "No buts!" He shakes his head in wonder.

Much and Robin watch as Thornton and two other servants move a bed into Robin's room. They play all night, then cry themselves to sleep both in Robin's bed holding onto each other. But in the morning Much jumps into his own before someone comes in to wake them up. After the first night Much remembers that he has to sleep in his own bed. They are together and that's all that matters.

Two months later Much's uncle Gerald arrives. Lord Malcolm accompanies the new miller to the mill then that evening he introduces Much to him. Much stays with Robin another two weeks until his uncle gets settled into the mill. Then tearfully Much moves back to the mill with his uncle. All is going well until a few months later Robin notices that Much is slowly becoming more timid and disheveled. Later during the summer Much refuses to remove his shirt when he goes swimming or bathe in the stream with Robin. Then one day while Much is at Robin's a visitor to the manor shouts out when he accidentally stubs his foot against a chair causing Much cower in the corner with his arms protecting his head and shakes violently when Robin puts his hand on his friend's shoulder. He only gets up when Robin calls his name.

A year later on the day of his parent's burial Much shows up at the manor crying and with a black eye. When Robin takes him to the kitchen and offers to have his clothes cleaned, Much vehemently refuses and Robin forcibly takes Much's shirt off revealing bloody red lines on his back and calls for his father.

Angrily Lord Malcolm storms to the mill and confronts the new miller. Robin, dragging a terrified Much by the hand, follows him. Lord Malcolm angrily grabs the miller by his tunic, throws him up, pinning him against a wall as he puts his face close enough to the miller's that the miller's hair moves as Lord Malcolm tells him in no uncertain terms that if Much so much shows a scratch on him that he will personally, publicly, give him one hundred lashings. When Lord Malcolm releases Much's uncle, scared for his life, he grovels at Lord Malcolm's feet, "Yes My Lord! I will never hurt him again!" Lord Malcolm glancing at the deplorable condition of Much, "You get Much some decent clean clothes and let him bathe. There is no reason for him to be this filthy."

Lord Malcolm turns his back on the miller and comes over to the petrified Much and crouches down to look at him kindly, "Much look at me, if he so much as slaps you, you come running to me. Do you understand?" Lord Malcolm gathers Much into his arms and holds him tight. After a few minutes he releases him and holds him at arm's length. Much sniffing, "Yes Father… Uh… I mean, yes My Lord."

Robin holding Much by his arm concern in his voice, "You do as he says okay? I don't want you hurt. You're my best friend." Much sniffs again and nods, "Okay Robin. I will." As Lord Malcolm leaves he gives one more withering stare at the miller to drive home that he will do as he said and departs. After Robin and his father leave, the miller stands up and dusts himself off then stares down viciously at Much and rears back his hand to hit him for bringing Lord Malcolm's wrath on him. Much cowers, crying, collapses on the ground folding his arms up over his head defensively. The miller slowly lowers his hand and instead with a calm voice, "Go inside, we'll get something to eat and get you cleaned up." Much looking up doesn't know what to do since he's been yelled at and beaten ever since his uncle came. So he runs inside and lies down on his cot and cries, wishing for the millionth time that his parents weren't dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter (4) Two years later;

* * *

Much's uncle has gotten better and is treating him almost as a son instead of just being tolerated. Much is now being kept clean and no longer fears his uncle's wrath when his best friend comes to play. Much is even proud of his ability to carry more sacks of flour than his friend can when he comes over and he has work to do.

Then one day when Robin is on his way to the mill to get his friend to go play, as he passes Matilda, the town's healer's home, he over hears that something is wrong with Much. This stops him in mid step and without thinking he enters the open door of Matilda's home. The healer and a farmer are inside talking and they both turn when they see Robin enter. They bow in greeting, "Hello Master Robin." Robin hesitantly asks with worry and concern coloring his voice, "Is there something wrong with Much?" Matilda sadly answers him, "Robin, something has happened at the mill…" Robin's eyes grow wide with fear, his worst nightmares coming to mind and backs slowly out the door his world closing in. As he runs away, muffled as though from a great distance, he barely makes out Matilda calling for him to stop. Robin runs like he's never run before, the world around him fading from his concern as his heartbeat thunders in his ears, mentally crying to himself, _NO!_

When he reaches the mill the door is busted off its hinges lying broken into several pieces on the ground. When he enters the main room of the three-room mill house he finds red everywhere. He gingerly reaches out and slowly draws his finger across a piece of broken furniture. The red substance is sticky and smells like blood. He wipes his finger on his breeches and quickly scans the room finding a slumped figure against the far wall covered in the same red. He jumps over the broken remains of their meager furniture where he finds Much's uncle broken and crumpled in the corner, his skull cleaved in two. Brains and blood are splattered everywhere causing him to gag and bend over sick. Once he recovers his first thought is, _Where's Much?_ He hears a soft sob behind him and quickly forces his way back through the broken furniture and finds Much in the corner, his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his hands. Robin reaches out and places a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Much panics and jerks upright ready to bolt.

Robin pushes his hand against his friend's chest, pressing him up against the wall, "Much! Much! It's me! Look!" The frantic glaze in Much's eyes clear as he recognizes his best friend and sobs, "Robin! He's dead! It was horrible! I… I couldn't do anything… I was so scared!" Robin reaches out to him and gathers him into his arms. Much grabs onto him as if trying to crush him, sobs wracking his thin frame. Robin rubs Much's back as he remembers his mother doing for him when he was upset. He can feel Much's warm tears running down his back and the heaving of his chest. Robin, trying to be strong for his friend, speaks soothingly to Much trying to comfort him. Much tearfully weeps, "I have no one again. I'm all alone. I don't want to be alone!" Robin trying to comfort him, "You still have me." Much sobbing, "But for how long? Then where will I go? What will I do?" After a while he runs out of tears but doesn't release his friend. They grip each other tighter not wanting to let go. Robin, "Much, you will always have me. I promise." Robin now confident that Much is safe, "Do you know where the men are who did this?" He feels his friend shake his head. "Then we need to leave now. They could still be around." He releases Much, takes him by his arm and leads him out of the blood splattered mill.

As he exits the mill he hears his father come up behind him, "Robin, it's okay, I'll take him now." Robin's father gathers Much into his arms and carries him to Madeline's home where he lays Much down on one of her cots that she has for the sick. Robin drags up a chair and sits down next to him holding his hand, feeling his pain and trying not to cry himself. Lord Malcolm walks into the other room and asks Madeline, "Who do you think would be able to take him in?" Madeline cautiously, "I don't know. But I can do some checking to see if someone has space." Then concerned, "What will happen to him if I can't find a place for him?" Lord Malcolm sighs, "Then all I can do is find someone that will take him as a servant somewhere else."

Robin hearing this jumps up and runs into the other room. Robin desperately, "Why can't he stay with us? We're a family! Then Much and I would always be together!" Madeline remembering that they actually are brothers, hints, "That would probably be for the best. He would then be with those that love him." Lord Malcolm, "I'll have to think about it. For the mean time he should stay here. Would that be alright?" Madeline, "Yes, I can take care of him for now." Lord Malcolm, "Come on Robin, let's go home."

Robin runs back to the chair next to his best friend and grabs hold of his hand with determination on his face, "Then I'll stay here too!"

Lord Locksley sighs and glances at Madeline who nods, "He can stay." Lord Malcolm nods, "Robin, we'll see. I must think about it." He then departs.

That evening Lord Malcolm returns to find Robin lying back-to-back with Much both asleep on a pallet on the floor. He shakes his head and leaves quietly.

The next day he returns, "Robin, Much?" Robin calls, "In here!" He and Much are eating their morning meal sitting next to each other with Madeline. Lord Malcolm sits down with them and calmly lets them know what he has found out, "Much, the bandits that killed your uncle are long gone. It looks like they were there to steal whatever they could. I have sent word to the Sheriff about the attack but I hold no hope of finding them, unless you were able to get a look at them. Much, did you see their faces?" Much looks down and shakes his head, "No my Lord, I did not. They wore a rag over their faces and they shoved me against the wall when I answered the door. They… They killed him in front of me. When John called from outside the door they ran out the back. There was blood everywhere." Much puts his head in his hands hiding his face and whispers, "So much blood." And he starts sobbing again.

Lord Malcolm, "I'm sorry, don't think any more about it." Robin puts his arm around his only friend and pulls him against his shoulder. After a few minutes, Much stops crying and wipes his eyes. Lord Malcolm with happiness in his voice trying to distract Much from the horror of his Uncle being killed, "Robin, Much, I have something to tell you both that I think you will like. I have come to a decision. Much, I have place for you at the manor as Robin's manservant. You are to look after him and see to his needs at all times here and on his travels around the shire, and Robin, you will be responsible for Much. He will be your personal servant. You are to be responsible for each other. Much, wherever Robin goes you are to follow, and Robin, Much is to never leave your side as if he's your second shadow." He looks from one to the other, "Much do you want to be his personal servant?"

Together Much and Robin hopefully ask, "We'll be together?"

Lord Malcolm nods, "Yes, and Much, as Robin's personal servant we'll place a bed for you in Robin's room as before and you will have clothes like Robin's and eat the same food as him as you are a reflection of our household." Thornton will teach you how to be a proper manservant for Robin, and Much, you will need to wear this." He hands Much a plain grey cloth cap. Much looks uncertainly at the cap in his hands, then questioningly at Robin. Robin smiles, takes the cap from his hands and places it on his friend's head, "Together for all times."

The cap falls over his eyes causing Robin and Much to laugh. Matilda removes it, finds a needle and thread and after several minutes stitches it up so that is fits and hands it back to Much. Much fingers it, looks up at Lord Malcolm, then back at Robin then places it back on his head and proudly says, "Together for all times." Robin rubs Much's head and they laugh about the cap. Robin, turning towards his father, brightly asks, "May I have one too?"

Lord Malcolm, resisting the urge to laugh, pats his son on his arm, "No Robin not this time. This shows that Much is your servant. All nobles have one or more but since you are both the same age and are best friends, you are unlikely to treat him as a servant so some people might not realize that he is." Much and Robin nod together. Lord Malcolm smiling, "What do you think Much? Would you like to stay and be Robin's personal servant?"

Both Robin and Much run around to the other side of the table and joyously hug him from both sides, and together they answer happily, "Yes!"

Robin grinning, "Can we go back to the manor now?"

Lord Malcolm answers, "Yes." Robin and Much bolt out of Madeline's house, quickly disappearing down the path to the manor before Lord Malcolm can get up.

Madeline laughing, "You're going to have your hands full with those two." Lord Malcolm sighs and shakes his head, "Of that I have no doubt. They were inseparable before. I can only imagine what mischief they will get into now."

Madeline thinking for a while, then comes to a decision, "My Lord, there's something you should know." She gets up and brings back her birth ledger and lays it on the table in front of Lord Malcolm. Lord Locksley looks back at her, "And this is?" Madeline opens the book and turns to her record of Robin and Much's birth then turns the ledger so he can read her entry: To the Lord Malcolm and Lady Anne of Locksley; twin boys; Robin, dark hair and blue eyes. Much, blond hair and hazel eyes. He reads that they were born on the same date and time, then re-reads it several times.

Astonished, he looks back up at Matilda then out the door in the direction the boys went, "Twins? But they look nothing alike." He turns his attention back to Matilda, upset, "Why wasn't I told?" Matilda sighs, "Lady Anne thought that having twins that do not look alike would have brought scandal to your name and household so she gave Much up to Mary and Jason at the mill."

Lord Malcolm quietly, bereaved, "I wouldn't have cared. But I do understand why she did it. She was always looking out for me. Two sons, my boys. Do they know?" Matilda shaking her head, "They have no idea, to them they are just best friends." Lord Malcolm, "I've heard about the closeness twins share and this explains so many things." Malcolm laughs lightly, "I've just made Robin's younger brother his servant." Matilda closing the ledger, "Of course it's up to you whether to tell them or not." Lord Malcolm thinks for a moment, "I'll tell them when they are old enough to understand why they were separated. Until then please continue to remain silent on this." Madeline nods, "Yes my Lord."

Lord Locksley gets up, "Thank you for letting me know. It makes this decision so much easier." He gets up from the table and follows the lingering dust trail left by his sons laughing to himself, _Twins. Thornton is going to have a fit._

* * *

By the time Lord Malcolm arrives back at the manor, Robin and Much are already informing Thornton about how Much is Robin's personal manservant. Robin excitedly, "Much is my personal manservant like you! We are to look after each other and you are to train him in his duties and me! Father says to put another bed in my room for him."

Thornton crouches down to their level, "Robin, Much, do you know what a manservant does?"

Much and Robin look at each other then back at Thornton, "Noooo…"

Thornton laughs, "Much, you are to attend Robin in all things and serve him at important gatherings, help him dress, among other duties. I'll teach the both of you since Robin has never had his own servant either. But that's for later. The first thing is, Much, you must start by addressing Robin as Master or Master Robin or My Lord. Not just Robin."

Robin getting bored, waves his arm, "Come on Much let's go." Much cautiously, "Yes Master Robin." and looks back at Thornton who nods his approval. Much smiles and dashes off after his best friend and master.

As Robin and Much run off to play, Lord Malcolm expresses his concern to Thornton, "Go easy on them as Much has just lost his family, and we are his family now." Malcolm chuckles at this, being that he just found out that Much actually is his son, and hesitates trying to decide if Thornton should know, "There is something else you should know." Thornton curiously, "Yes My Lord?" Malcolm, "You know how close they are?" Thornton chuckling, "Yes My Lord, they are inseparable." Malcolm, "There's reason… They're twin brothers." Thornton, shocked, turning his head in the direction the two disappeared in. disbelieving, "No… They look nothing alike!" Then remembering himself adds, "My Lord."

Malcolm laughs, "I know the feeling, I should have known seeing just how close they are. By Matilda's ledger Robin is the older of the two. I thought I heard two distinct cries when they were born and it took an awful long time to let me see my wife." Thornton, "And Much is still to be Robin's personal servant?" Malcolm, "Yes. I will tell them that they are actually brothers when they get older and they can understand why they were separated." Thornton, "Yes My Lord."

Lord Malcolm, "Until then, Much is his personal servant. Say not a word to them. Let's see how Robin handles responsibility for someone besides himself. So go ahead and teach them both." Lord Malcolm thinking about his decision, "Besides, Much is always following Robin around anyway so nothing has really changed except that they will be together from now on." Thornton, rolling his eyes exasperated heavenward, "Then God help us." Something crashes to the floor in the other room that the two boys went to. Lord Malcolm shakes his head laughing, "You said it." Thornton calmly bows, "Excuse me My Lord." stalking off in the crash's direction yelling, "Boys! What did you do?" Lord Malcolm shakes his head and heads up stairs to his study and its relative peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter (5) Three years later; (13 years old.)

Robin and Much stand side-by-side with Thornton at their father's grave. Both determined to be 'adults' and not cry. After the Friar completes the Latin litany, Robin, Much and Thornton each toss their flower into his grave. After the accidental fire that took his father's life both Robin and Much had scoured the blackened still smoldering remains of the lodge where his body was found for answers but to no avail. Robin had then ordered that the remains of the lodge be carted off, the ground tilled, and four apple trees be planted on the site for the villagers.

They remain standing at the grave site until it's been filled. Silently Much and Thornton follows Robin back to the manor. Once back inside the manor, Thornton puts his arms around them and holds them tightly.

While Thornton is holding them, _Maybe it's time to tell them that they are brothers._ After he releases them, he holds them at arm's length and is about to tell them the secret until he notices their eyes beginning to water and can tell that they are barely holding back their grief. Instead he pats them on their shoulders and allows them to walk up the stairs leaving him below. When he hears the study door quietly close he sighs, slowly turns, and walks back to his own chamber.

Much follows Robin upstairs and into his father's study. Much quietly closes the door behind them and stands next to it watching as Robin sits at his father's desk, hands laying on top of it, silently staring at it. Much approaches the desk and quietly says, "He was your father, you…" Robin interrupts sadly, "I know." looking at his best friend holding back tears.

They remain staring at each other in silence for several minutes then Much, with sorrow in his voice, "You must grieve." Robin, dwarfed by his father's large ornate wooden desk and chair, looks sadly at his best friend and servant as Much drags his grey cap off his head, places it under his belt, walks around the desk, and puts his right hand under Robin's arm gently lifting him. Robin stands as they look at each other through watering eyes.

Much releases his grief first, his face twisting in pain, tears falling unrestrained, and clutches Robin to him. Robin finally releases his own grief and wraps his arms around his unknown brother and together they mourn the passing of their father.

Robin through his tears sobs, "You're all I have left."

Much, his voice breaking, "As I had you when my family died. Now we only have each other."

Much grips Robin tighter and through his sorrow, "You know I love you, and will never leave you."

"As I love you and will never leave you either." They hold each other weeping in sorrow for several minutes.

Robin sniffs, giving in first, slowly releases Much realizing that they would hold each other, protect each other, forever, if need be. They dry their eyes laughing lightly.

Much sniffs, eyes still wet, takes his cap out of his belt and hands it to his friend who wipes his eyes and hands it back. Much wipes his own and places his grey cap back on his head, "What will you do now?" Robin chuckles lightly, "You mean, what will _we_ do now? With yours and Thornton's help we will continue as father would." Much nods, "Shall I leave you master?" Robin, picking up on Much returning to their normal routine, lightly laughs, "No Much, please stay while I go through his desk. Pull up that chair and help me."

Much brings the chair from the corner over to the desk next to Robin and watches as his best friend and master begins his duties as Lord of the Locksley estate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter (6) Around three years later; (16 years old.)

* * *

Much laughs loudly as he glances back at Robin who is chasing him through the pasture.

Robin behind him yelling loudly, "Much! I'm the master, you're the servant. You're supposed to be chasing me!"

"Then you shouldn't have made the rules! I'm stronger and faster!"

"That's only because I tripped! Slow down!"

"So sad to be you!"

Much puts on a burst of speed and reaches the grass covered clearing gently sloping into the lake before Robin. Much, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, his hands reaching for the sky, "I win!" Much, breathing hard, believing that he has the time, gazes up, basking in the noon time summer sun which is only occasionally hidden by a few white clouds drifting by on the breeze causing a slight cooling in their shade. Thinking, _Today is a perfect day to be outside._

As Much is gazing upwards catching his breath, Robin comes blazing full speed bent forward at the waist, hands spread forward and catches Much with his shoulder against his stomach his arms wrapping around the day dreaming Much. Robin's momentum carries them both into the warm water of the lake knocking the wind out of Much. Robin comes up first shaking the water from his hair exclaiming. "Hate to be you!"

He looks around for his best friend and not seeing him close gets worried. Robin frantically looks around again and finds Much floating, unmoving, face down on top of the water, several yards away and shouts, "MUCH!" Robin using his hands to push the water back on either side of him giving him more speed to reach his motionless friend, grabs Much under his arms and turns him over. Much's eyes are closed and he's not breathing.

Panic sets in as Robin, moving backwards as fast as he can, drags Much under his arms, his legs trailing, to the water's edge and up the gradual incline. He lowers Much quickly to the ground and drops down next to him putting his head on his friend's chest and hears a faint heartbeat. Terrified, not knowing what else to do, Robin kneels on either side of his friend straddling him and using the palms of both hands pushes down and forwards on Much's stomach. As he does so water gushes out of Much's mouth. Encouraged, he does this several times quickly until no more water comes out of his mouth then kneels next to him. He holds Much on his side and with his right palm smacks Much on his back.

Much violently coughs out even more water then takes a deep ragged breath, followed by two more and curls up tightly into a ball. He coughs violently several more times expelling more water with each cough. Robin, laughing and crying at the same time, his hands resting on Much's convulsing side, waits until Much has stopped coughing, grabs him under his arms lifting him up and holds him tightly, arms around his back, and softly, he repeats over and over again, "I'm sorry." Eventually he feels Much's arms try to come up several times, then succeed in encircling him as well. They hold onto each other for a while longer Much drawing ragged breaths and coughing occasionally over Robin's shoulder.

After several minutes Robin pushes Much away at arm's length and looks him through watering eyes, "I'm so sorry." Much coughing, then quietly, "I'm okay Master." Much coughs some more. Robin stands and lifts Much to his feet with him. He takes Much's arm and puts it around his neck and shoulder supporting him. Both still dripping wet, their cloth clothing clinging to them, enter the manor through the servant's entrance and with each squishing footstep ascend the back stairs to their room.

Robin helps Much out of his soggy wet clothes and piles them up in a basket. He grabs a sheet from the chest at the foot of his bed and wraps it around Much's back bringing both ends to the front and pulls up a chair for him to sit on. Robin then strips and adds his wet clothes to the pile. Much sits on the chair half bent over trying to breathe, coughing every now and then. Robin pulls up a chair next to him, wraps a sheet around himself and sits down. He extends his arm and slowly rubs Much's back with his hand and can barely feel the switch marks through the sheet on his back left over from when his uncle used to beat him.

They sit in uncomfortable silence, Much coughing and trying to breathe and Robin rubbing his back sadly trying to think of something to say. Then out of the blue laughing, "Yep, still looks the same." Much turns his head towards Robin his forehead furrowed with an ironic questioning look on his face and coughs, then the beginnings of a smile appear erasing his confused look and starts laughing with Robin joining in.

Both now laughing insanely at the absurdity of the comment and from the memory of when six years ago Thornton had told them that part of Much's job was to dress Robin and how he had later walked in on them after their bath, both naked, with Much bent over and Robin's hand on his back standing on one leg as Much helped Robin into his braises. Thornton, after they had finished dressing, had then explained that he had meant, boots, jackets, coats, and other bulky or hard to wear clothing. Robin and Much had looked at one another and began laughing uncontrollably. Ever since then it had been a constant joke as they had grown up when swimming, or bathing.

After they run down, Robin turning serious, "Much, I really am sorry. I thought you saw me coming and I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Forgive me?"

Much looks at Robin thinking. Then holds out his hand with a mischievous smile, "Only if you teach me how to shoot." Robin thinking to himself, _I was going to do that anyway. _He reaches out to clasp his friend's hand and says, "Done." Just before they clasp hands, Much grins, "And give me your apple cobbler tonight." Robin quickly snatches his hand back, "No way!" Much, looking pitiful, starts coughing again. Robin sighs and extends his hand, "Okay Much, Okay." They clasp hands laughing. Then Much bends over and starts coughing once more as Robin pats him on the back.

After about half hour and Much has settled down, they get dressed in dry clothes, Much picks up the basket and takes them outside, and with Robin's help wrings them out and hangs them up to dry. The first thing Much puts back on after their clothes are dry is his gray cap. Later that evening after they eat their meal, Susan, the kitchen maid, serves each a piece of warm apple cobbler. Robin with his head down, "MMMM!" lifts his fork and pushes it into the cobbler like he's going to eat it, pauses, and with his eyes looks up at the hurt look on his servant's face, chuckles, and places his cobbler on Much's plate. Much grins, takes one bite and puts the rest back on Robin's laughing and together they enjoy their desert.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter (7) Two years later. (18 years old)

* * *

Much and Robin sitting side-by-side are looking over Locksley from their favorite point on the lush green hillside partially hidden by thick shrubs, their special place where Much can remove his cap and they can talk without worrying about anyone else disturbing them.

Robin looking at Much from the corner of his eyes, "Much, I'm leaving for the Holy Land. I'm going to fight for King Richard. It's my duty as a Lord."

Much's heart sinks at the thought of losing his best friend then falls further anticipating being dismissed, or worse, being sold to another shire.

Robin sees his face drop and hears the agonizing sorrow in his trembling voice, "Then I will miss you and will try to keep your estate the way you have left it until your return."

Robin smiles, "No, you won't."

Hearing this and thinking the worst as always, Much is now on the verge of tears his eyes watering knowing that Robin is about to dismiss him, "I… I understand. I'm nothing like you. I know you don't want me to manage your estate. Thornton will do much better. I understand if you don't want me to… I'll leave." Much puts his hand on the ground and pushes himself up.

Robin quickly grabs him by his arm dragging him back down. Much looks at Robin through his tears perplexed.

Robin concerned that Much had taken his statement the wrong way, "No Much, I want you to come with me." He pauses studying his friend's face and seeing the fear there, "Why? Did you think I was dismissing you?"

Much nods slightly and quietly still distressed, "Yes, and why not?"

Robin sighs wondering why Much always takes everything he says to his detriment, "Much, how long have we known each other?"

Much sadly, "All our lives."

Robin turning to look at him throws his hands up and exclaims exasperated, "Then why, for heaven's sake, would you even consider that I would dismiss you?"

Much shrugs his shoulders and wipes his eyes. Robin places his hand on Much's shoulder, "Much, I would never do that. Will you come with me? Much trying to smile, "Wherever you go I will follow."

He then pats Much on the back and gets up. He offers his hand to Much who takes it and stands next to Robin. Robin nods in the direction on Locksley, "Come on Much lets go back." Much reclaims his cap from his belt and puts it back on, once again master and servant. As they are walking back to Locksley, "Tomorrow after we get up, we'll go to Nottingham and I'll buy you a sword and bow." Much confused puts his hands up in front of him, "But I'm not a soldier!" Robin laughs, "Then we'll make you one." Much shakes his head.

Later that night, Robin is awakened from a sound sleep by Much's restlessness and mumbling in his tormented sleep from across the room, "No, not Robin! He can't die, he can't." Much settles down just long enough for Robin to lie back down. Then with such infinite grief that Robin can feel it just from Much's voice, "No Robin! You can't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" Much suddenly bolts upright in Robin's old double bed soaked with sweat and shaking violently.

Much draws his hand down his face and wraps his arms around himself and tries to stop shaking trying to breathe deeply. After several minutes he looks over to where Robin sleeps in his father's large poster bed and finds him staring at him concerned. Much, his voice still shaking, "I'm sorry for waking you master, it was just a bad dream." Robin folds over his sheets, climbs out of his bed and sits next to his best friend, "It's alright Much. You're safe, and as you can tell," Robin puts his hand on Much's shoulder, "I am too." Much shivers once more, nods and smiles thinly.

Robin asks trying to sooth him, "What was the dream about?" Much, his face wrinkled in thought, "We were in a tent, there was sand all around us and it was very hot. You had been severely injured and I was being told that you were going to… to…" Much hangs his head, covers his face with his hands and shakes his head. "Tell me Much, what were you told?" Much gathers himself, "Going to die and leave me all alone." Robin quietly, "I would never leave you alone." Much looks at him in mild disbelief. Robin drops and shakes his head, _What can I do to make him understand that I love him as my own brother? _Robin gets up and walks over to his father's old nightstand, opens the drawer and removes his father's dagger and a narrow thin green and white ribbon that his mother had given him, climbs up at the foot of his own bed sitting up with his legs crossed, and beckons Much over knowing from past experience that after such a nightmare Much would never be able to sleep for the rest of the night without him.

Much climbs into Robin's bed like when they were younger and he had suffered from nightmares of when his uncle used to beat him and again after his uncle had been slaughtered in front of him. He sits across from Robin cross-legged as well, looks at the dagger curiously, then at Robin. Robin holds up his right hand, takes the dagger in his left and slashes the palm of his hand from his forefinger downwards to his wrist deep enough to draw blood and holds his hand up elbow bent. A drop of blood falls off his palm onto the dark brown woolen blanket in between them.

Much wide-eyed unhesitant takes the dagger from Robin and slashes his left hand from his little finger to the base of his thumb, and lays the dagger on the blanket in between them and clasps Robin's with his so their bloody wounds line up. Robin then wraps their hands together with the ribbon, reaches over with his left hand, removes Much's cap, tosses it on the night stand then tosses the dagger on top of it, and looks Much deeply in his eyes with as much sincerity that he can project, "Much, I promise that I will never, ever, abandon you, deceive you, or betray you in any way, on pain of death or merciless torture. Brothers for life."

Much looking back understanding Robin's words and with the same intensity, "Robin, I promise that I will never, ever, abandon you, deceive you, or betray you in any way, on pain of death or merciless torture. Brothers for life."

Robin with his eyes still locked with Much's continues, "This seals our bond in blood. Brothers for life!" Much grins, "Brothers for life!" They embrace as best they can. After they release each other, Robin smiling, uncrosses his legs and begins to lie down. Much realizing that Robin is not going to untie their hands lies down as well. Robin takes the sheets and blankets and covers the both of them. Much finding comfort in Robin's presence returns to an easy sleep, Robin soon follows after hearing his friend's breathing even out. Thus sealing an unbreakable bond between best friends and unbeknownst to them, brothers.

The next morning after they wake up, they again sit cross-legged while Robin unwraps the ribbon from their hands. They are amazed to find that their wounds have started to heal their hands together as though they were one person. They re-clasp hands for a moment, look at each other stunned, then slowly pull their hands painfully apart, the wounds reopen and Robin tears the long ribbon in half and binds Much's hand, then binds his own.

Later that month after their wounds have healed enough so they don't have to be bound, Much takes Robin's blood stained ribbon and puts it in his pocket but when Robin calls him from down stairs he forgets and leaves his own on the night-stand next to his master's bed in Robin's room. Later that evening when they return to the room, the ribbon is gone. After Robin has climbed into bed and covered up, Much not wanting to ask about the ribbon, picks up Robin's clothes, hangs them up, undresses, and lies down in his own bed across from Robin's, blows out the candle and waits until Robin has gone to sleep before sleeping himself.

The next day they travel to Nottingham and Robin buys Much a bow and sword and several sessions with a trainer for the both of them. Over the next several months they spar with the instructor in Nottingham, and each other on their hill so they won't be interrupted, both gaining proficiency and upper body strength. To Robin's surprise Much seems to be the better swordsman. Where Robin can beat him in archery, Much inevitably wins at sword play. So they practice both, giving each other tips to make them better.

A few days before it is time to depart Robin and Much go to visit Marian. Much takes Robin to the servant's entrance and they sneak into the manor. Much takes him up a narrow flight of stairs to the second floor where they exit from a closet into the hallway leading to Marian's room. Robin lightly knocks on her bedroom door. After a brief moment it opens and Marian stands framed with soft fire light behind her, "Robin! What brings you're here?" Robin leans against the door frame and smiles crookedly, "You are so beautiful." Marian smiles and steps back allowing Robin to enter her room followed by Much who closes the door then crosses the room to the other side and stands in the far corner. Robin sweeps her into his arms and kisses her passionately. When they separate she leads him by his hand to her bed where they sit together holding hands.

"If my father catches you here without a chaperone he won't let you see me anymore."

Robin laughs and nods to the man standing in the corner next to the door trying to be as invisible as possible. Marian laughs, "It's not the same thing." Robin leans closer and kisses her cheek. Marian closes her eyes and smiles. When she reopens them she asks, "What are you really here for?" Robin pulls away, his smile vanishes and there is a momentary silence. Robin sighs and holds Marian's hand tighter, "I'm going to the Holy Land to fight for King Richard." More silence. Marian quietly asks, "And Much?" Robin quietly, "You know he will follow me anywhere." Marian lightly chuckles, "Your shadow. I always knew where you were because wherever Much is you are." Robin chuckles as well thinking, _This is going better than I hoped for._ But to Marian, "And wherever I go Much follows."

Abruptly Marian takes her hand away and hides her face with both of them and cries. Robin's heart falls and moves his hand to rub her back and says what all men say before they go off to war, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I love you."

Marian sobs, "And Much?" Robin smiles that she is concerned for his shadow, "He'll be fine and come back as well." Marian lifting her head from her hands turns to look at him, "Promise me that the both of you will come back safe, alive and whole." Robin tenderly wipes her tears away and moves a strand of hair away from her face, then takes her hands in his own and smiles brightly, "Yes Marian, I promise that both Much and I will return to you safe and whole from the Holy Land."

Marian nods then jumps up and runs to Much wrapping her arms around him and starts sobbing. Startled, Much slowly puts his arms around her. After a few moments Marian slowly stops sobbing and pulls away holding onto his hands and with sorrow in her voice, "Promise me you will protect him and yourself and come back safely." Much, trying to be put her at ease whispers, "I promise."

She hugs him once more and kisses him on the cheek, hangs her head and returns to Robin taking his hands in hers and gazing at him in his eyes, "And you… Protect Much and yourself." Then looking at one then the other trying to smile through her tears, "I would say for the both of you to be safe and stay out of trouble, but neither of you would listen." Robin and Much give a light laugh trying to lighten the mood like Marian. Robin kisses Marian once more, pats her hands, gets up and walks over to his blood brother.

Robin nods to Much who opens the hidden servant's door while Robin walks over to him, but before Robin follows him out the door, "Marian…?" Marians looks up through tearful eyes in his direction. Robin barely holding back his own tears, "I love you." He gazes at her to imprint her image in his memory and departs her room and closes the door silently behind him leaving her to her grief. On the way down the servant's stairs Robin asks Much, "How do you know about these stairs?" Much glances back over his shoulder, "Servant?" They share a chuckle as they exit the manor.

The next evening Robin follows Much to Margery's peasant home. Much knocks on the thin wooden door and her mother answers, "Much! And Robin! Come in… Come in…" She stands aside and they enter the small three room thatch and mud home. Margery's mother yells out the back window, "Margery!… Much!" They walk over and sit at the kitchen table to wait for her. In a few moments Margery enters from the kitchen, Much stands, and they wraps their arms around each other and kiss passionately. Robin picks up an apple from the table and takes a bite out of it while Margery's mother smiles, "I'll leave you two and tend to the cows. Be good." She departs from the same door that Margery entered through.

After a moment Much and Margery separate and sit next to each other holding hands at the table with Robin across from them. Margery gazing lovingly at Much, "This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you and Robin here?" Much taking both of her hands in his, following Robin's example the night before, "I have something to tell you." Margery cocks her head and the smile leaves her face. Much sighs, "I'm going with my master to the Holy Land to fight for King Richard." Margery's face drops and she looks from Much to Robin then back again. "You're going where?" Not wanting to believe what she just heard. "I'm following my master to the Holy Land." Margery drops takes her hands from Much's but instead of crying she turns places them on the table and shouts angrily at Robin, "It's all your fault! If it wasn't for his devotion to you he wouldn't be going off to die in a meaningless war! I've seen you both go off to the hill with your swords and I knew something was up, but I thought it was just another one of your rogueries." Much, trying to calm her, "Hush Margery, you can't say that, he's our Master." Much pauses, "Besides I'll be safe. I'll be with Robin." Margery turns to him, huffs angrily, and folds her arms in front of her.

Robin looks at her startled but trying to calm her, "He'll be safe. I won't let anything happen to him." She turns on him angrily, "Safe!? Just like when he always takes the punishment for your mischief? Safe like when he almost drowned in the lake?" She sees Robin's startled expression, "Yes I saw that, and you say he will be safe like when he hung upside down from a tree for hours until I came and had to drag you from Marian's because you didn't want him to follow you? Safe like when you made him put an apple on his head so you could shoot it off to impress Marian? Safe, like when the hired bandits came to kill you and he lead them away?" Robin's head snaps over and looks directly at Much questioningly. Much hangs his head having never told Robin about why the bandits had killed his uncle.

Margery still angry, "I can go on and on about how many times he has taken the blame and punishment and protected you and how you have always treated him like a dog, and now…. Now, you're taking him to war where he's sure to die protecting you because he loves you more than life itself!" Much sits there, his face turning red embarrassed by her outburst, this encounter not going as he wanted. Robin gets up and stands next to the door, "Much, I again will give you the option of staying here or going with me to the Holy Land. I will not hold it against you if you decide to stay."

Margery looks at Robin then at Much, and Much looks first at Robin, then at Margery and sighs with great sorrow, "Margery I love you…" He gets up and stands next to his blood brother, "But I have been with Robin all my life and you left out all the times that he protected me." Margery hangs her head and begins to cry as Robin opens the door and exits. Just before Much leaves, "I love you and will be back for you. I promise." Margery looks up at him and through her tears, "I won't wait for you." Much sadly nods and closes the door behind him. Robin asks, "What did she say?" Much sadly, "She won't wait for me." Robin puts his arm around his friend's neck and shoulder comforting him as best he can as they walk back to the manor in the moonless night not knowing what to say.

The day finally comes for them to depart.

Robin shaking Thornton's hand, "Thornton, I'm leaving the estate in your hands until I or Much returns."

Much shocked, "If you don't return what makes you think I will?"

Robin letting Thornton's hand go, turns to Much and seriously tells him, "If I am killed then you must survive and return to take care of Locksley and its people. I have left written orders to make you heir to my estate upon my death." Thornton's eyes light up and opens him mouth to tell them his secret but stops when Much panicking, grabs Robin by both his arms forgetting himself, looks at Robin intensely in his eyes , "NO! Wherever you go I will follow. If you were to die, then I will die… of grief!"

Robin placing his hands on Much's arms as well, "And that my friend, is why I love and trust you without reservation." They drop their arms and when Robin holds up his scared hand, Much takes it in his own. Shortly they pick up their packs and stride down the road and out of sight into the rising sun. Much, as always, follows his best friend and master to their next adventure. Thornton watches the brothers until they are out of sight then returns to the manor uncertain if he will ever see them again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter (8) Two weeks later.

* * *

It's mid-morning when Robin and Much step foot on the boat that will take them to the Holy Land at the port. Much sarcastically already having reservations about leaving, "They call this a boat? All that's keeping it afloat are the worms!"

Robin giving Much a nudge and a sideways glance, with humor, "Are you going to be like this the whole way?"

Much reluctantly following Robin onto the boat, "No, I'll probably be sick the whole way and puke on you."

Robin shakes his head and sighs, "Then it's going to be a long voyage."

After a week at sea, Much true to his word can't keep anything down and even Robin is having problems. On board there are fifteen other crusaders on this sorry excuse for a boat and more than half of those are suffering in the same way. Much, lying in his bunk above Robin, lets out a low painful groan.

Robin feeling ill himself and not wanting to hear about it, "Please Much! That's not making it any better." As they lie there, the boat rocking back and forth, wallowing and rolling with every wave, they keep wanting to lean over and use the buckets but since they haven't been able to eat anything, there's nothing to come up.

A look of desperate determination comes over Robin as he shakily stands from his bunk in their semi dark cabin lit only by one dim candle. He grabs a protesting Much by the arm and drags him out of his bunk as well. Robin picks up both of their swords and weakly commands, "Come on, let's see if sword practice will take our minds of the sea." "Oh master, do we? Please?" With as much conviction as his vindictive stomach will let him, "Yes."

Together they stagger uncertainly out onto the deck in the afternoon sun, neither having the strength to support the other but both trying, where they find several of the others either sitting at or leaning over the railing all with a green pallor of seasickness contorting their faces. When Much and Robin uncertainly take up their stances to begin practicing they hear the other men's halfhearted laughs as they lean over and dry heave into the ocean.

Robin slowly nods to Much taking the offensive as usual. As they slowly thrust and parry moving around the deck in a sparing dance, their minds slowly clear, and their stomachs settle as they concentrate their attention on the movements of the other instead of the unnatural movement of the deck. Their practice slowly draws the attention of the other crusaders and soon the others are paying no attention to the movement of the boat as well, but to the two friend's melee. Their fellow crusaders join in the action voicing observations, some helpful most not.

After a few hours Much and Robin finally tire. They approach each other sheathing their swords smiling gripping forearms and clap each other on their shoulders. Much feeling better, amazed that the melee actually helped and not wanting to return to the darkness below decks, "Archery then?" Robin feeling better as well, finds the internal strength to allow an almost full strength laugh, "Not on the boat, I don't want to lose the arrows." Much sighs as he follows his master back to their cabin where they take their swords off, fall into their bunks, and sleep around the clock. When they wake the next day, the sea is easier to take and they are able to eat for the first time in weeks.

Each day after their morning constitutionals, Robin and Much practice on deck with each other and afterwards, with the other crusaders who have discovered that the resulting melee takes their mind off the rolling, never motionless, sea. However, after a couple of weeks most of the crusaders will not spar with Much detesting the fact that he, having beaten them far too often and far too quickly, appears to take pleasure in the quickness of their defeat. Then overnight lets them win far too easily and is overeager to congratulate them when they do.

One evening, in their cabin below deck, after having only Robin to spar with, "Robin, why won't the others practice with me? I did as you said and let them win." Robin, trying not to hurt his best friend's feelings, knowing that he tends to take his criticisms far too seriously, "Much, do enjoy sword play?" Much enthusiastically, "Yes Master." Robin heartened, "You know how before you used to beat them quickly, and then I told you to let them win?" Much nods but looks at Robin curiously. "You need to find a way to allow them to enjoy the melee as well. Find a halfway point to make the sparing last and not be over so soon. The point of practice is not to win or lose but hone your skills." Robin sees a shadow of confusion pass over Much's face then it was like a light went on. "Oh! I let them win or I make them lose too swiftly. Draw out the melee. That way I can spar longer!" Robin claps his hand on Much's arm, "Now you have it."

The next day they practice as usual. But this time Much doesn't hold back, but he does slow down to draw out the melee, and doesn't disarm Robin too soon causing their exercise to last twice as long as before. As he bends over with an extended hand helping his master rise he asks quietly, "Is that better?" A worn out Robin wipes himself off and gives a minor nod so only Much can see it. After helping Robin up Much turns to find one of the older crusaders holding up his sword in challenge and with a grin on his face, "I wondered when you'd grow up." And lunges at Much beginning their melee. Much grins easily parrying the blade controlling the length of the exercise and enjoying every minute of it.

Afterwards, while there are still a few that still won't spar with him, many will along with Robin. For fun Robin and three others, without warning, would engage Much just to test him. Such began the practice of sparing with two to four at a time to better simulate combat.

On the last evening Robin conspires with six of the other crusaders in the galley, "I think my squire is getting way too cocky, let's take him down a few notches." They all grin mischievously knowing what Robin has in mind just as Much enters the room with food and drink for them. He looks around at their grinning faces, "What…?" Robin, taking a plate and cup off the tray his servant is holding, shakes his head and shrugs, "Nothing Much." They laugh at his play on Much's name and the look of disgust on his servant's face. Robin pats him on the back after he sits down next to him and leans sideways over to him, "Don't worry about it. It's all in good fun."

On the last day of their voyage with land in sight Robin and Much begin practice as usual in the hot noontime sun. One after the other the six crusaders join in keeping Much busy while Robin works his way behind him. Much, sweating profusely and breathing hard, finally defeats all six disarming them one after another. As he stands alone with his sword down, he feels the tap of a blade on his shoulder. He stiffens and turns. There is Robin with his blade poised at his throat, "The last man Much. You always forget about the last man." He puts down his sword and takes a step to his friend seriously, "There is your weak spot my friend, the one from behind. You're too focused on those in front of you." Much slyly, "Yes master. But you are always there to protect me." Despite their audience they share a quick embrace to the cheers of the others.

Much breaks off, sheathes his sword, and leaving Robin on deck goes below to their cabin to gather their possessions. After he brings their packs back on deck, he finds Robin standing at the stern railing looking back the way that they had come. Robin sighs, grabs his pack, and with Much following moves to the bow of the boat to watch as they approach the coast and their new adventure come closer.

* * *

With Robin in the lead as always, they walk down the flimsy plank and off the boat in the brutal heat and with the other crusaders, each with their own servants or squires and onto the scorching sand of another vast unknown country. After three days of marching through the heat and sand on their way to meet up with their King, that night they are set upon by thirty Turkish warriors while Robin is on watch. Robin hearing their yells starts picking them off with his bow and above the din yells, "Much!" Much jerking to his feet, frantically searching for Robin yells back panicked, "Master!" Much finally finding Robin surrounded, having been singled out as the archer, yelling once more, "Master!" He fights his way killing all the Turks that get in his way, showing no mercy to any.

Robin feels his friend protecting his back. Bantering, as they separate heads and arms from their Sarasin hosts, "What kept you?"

"Sorry Master, I had to draw your bath, and polish your boots first."

Robin while separating another life from its owner quips, "The boots I'm wearing?"

Much, without looking at them, "Hey! You're getting them all dirty again!"

Their loud uproarious laughter rings out above the din as Much thrusts his sword through the heart of another warrior. Their manic laughter, along with the sight of an archer than kills three at once and a man dressed as a peasant swiftly killing all those that approach them, scares and disheartens the remaining Turks around them, and they are easily separated from their lives as well.

Robin and Much, standing back-to-back, gaze out over the carnage and into the surrounding darkness looking for any signs of life. Much in between gasps of air quips, "The… last… man?" When he feels Robin lower his sword he follows. They turn around at the same time smiling and half embrace quickly.

They soon realize that they are the only ones standing in the center of mass slaughter. Much in disbelief, "I can't believe it. They're all dead." Robin solemnly, "Yes Much, we are the last ones alive. All the rest are dead." Much astonished, "All of them?" Robin turns to Much seriously, "Yes Much. They are all dead. We are all that's left." Much, deflated, looks around again taking in the fact that Robin is correct that there is no movement anywhere around them. All of their fellow crusaders, squires, and the Turks are all dead. Robin sighs sorrowfully, "Much, let's check the bodies for anyone still living but be alert for those that are faking." They move separately amongst the bodies, checking each for any signs of life. At the far side, one warrior rises and quickly runs away. Much excitedly pointing in the direction of the running man exclaims, "Robin!" as the night engulfs the frantically departing man before Robin can draw and aim. Other than him, they are the only ones living.

Meeting up with Robin, "Master, what do we do?" Robin cautiously, "We burn our own and leave the rest. But first we recover their belongings. I'm sure the King would have use for anything we can find."

Slowly they search the bodies and retrieve what they can find and place it all in a pile next to their tent. Much making an obvious observation, "Without wood I do not think that they will burn completely." Robin sighs and nods, "Then we leave them here to the desert and hope that enough men come along to give them a proper burial." Much looking at the pile of swords, packs, food and water, "I don't think we can carry all this." Robin nodding, "Then we take only our own men's belongings and food. We will have need of it."

Two days later, having to move slowly due to the amount of packs they are carrying, they arrive alone at the King's encampment and are taken before King Richard. Dropping their packs outside the King's tent, Robin, with Much behind and to his right, enter and drop to one knee and bow their heads. The King, speaking grandly, "Present yourselves." Robin with reverence to his King, "I am Lord Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington your Majesty." The King, indicating Much with his hand, "And the one with you?" Robin, "His name is Much my best friend and squire." The King notices the order of his introduction and smiles, "Rise Lord Robin of Locksley and your friend Much." They both rise and stand before their King. Much can't erase the look of awe on his face of being in the King's presence while Robin keeps his neutral. The King asking Robin, "What brings you to this forsaken land?" Robin proudly, "I am here to serve. I place my life, my bow, and my sword in your service."

The King now speaking kindly, "I have heard of you Lord Robin of Locksley. From what I hear you are the best archer in all of England as well as a deadly swordsman. I have awaited your arrival since we captured a lone terrified Turkish warrior who spoke of an archer with magical arrows that kill many men at once from a great distance and who is accompanied by his laughing companion who wields a blinding sword that kills from everywhere and nowhere." He looks at Much impressed, "A servant that can fight and defends his master. I am very impressed." Much ducks his head again thrilled at being addressed directly by the King. The King returning his gaze back to Robin, "You both will be a great asset to my army. Lord Robin, I am appointing you general of my Personal Guard based upon your known merits." The King leans towards Robin and shrewdly tells him, "But you must prove yourself to keep it." He then addresses his own servant, "George, see them to their tent." With a wave of his hand the meeting is over. Robin and Much bow out of the King's presence and follow the servant to their tent, their new home.

When they enter their rather large and ornate white tent with blue and red banners, the sand is covered by thick muted colored rugs on which they find two padded cots set up across from each other, stands to hang armor, two tables, four chairs, plates, mugs, folded blankets and four buckets with lids. They drop their gear near the armor stand and look around.

The King's servant George points to each of the cots, "His majesty suggested that you would want your servant with you instead of housed with the others."

The servant turns to Much, covertly, "What is it like being friends with your master?"

Much glances at Robin who unperceptively nods, "We've been together since birth. He and his father took me in when I had no one and no future. My life is his."

The King's servant nods in understanding and hands Much a scroll, "You can acquire your meals and your armor at the commissary. Will there be anything else My Lord?"

Robin, "No. This will do."

After the servant has left, Much asks Robin concerned, "Was that okay? I didn't want to say too much."

Robin takes a pack and starts to unpack it, "That was fine. Let's unpack. Then we'll and walk around the camp and go get our gear."

Much reaching for Robin's pack, "Right. Which cot do you want Master?" Robin shrugs. Much gives him a dirty look so Robin sits on the closest one and grins smugly, "Satisfied?" Much only grins and removes the contents of his master's pack then his. As Much walks around he finds a broom and sweeps out the tent removing a very large amount of sand much to the amusement of Robin. Afterwards Much points to the stack of weapons, "What about all these weapons?" As Robin is unpacking he points to the rear of the tent. Much pulls back a portion of the rugs and stands them up in the sand. Robin comes over to Much after he has them all stood up, "Pick the one you want." Much eyes all the swords then the one that Robin bought him. He places his hand on its hilt. Robin looks at the others.

Many are grander than even his. Robin looks at him curiously, "But the others…" Much proudly, "You bought this one for me." Robin takes his own sword and Much's and stands them with the others. Then picks up the best one and places it in Much's hand then takes the second best for his own. He crosses his arms and stares at his friend in defiance. Much lifts up the sword, swings it a few times and looks at Robin's. Robin tosses it to him. Much swings it and tosses the most ornate one to Robin. Robin tests the balance of the one Much just tossed him then grinning at his friend, nods at the one Much is holding, "I'll fight you for it." Much smiles adeptly and nods. Together they exit the tent. Just outside, Robin lifts his sword to Much in challenge. Much responds in the same manner and they begin their dance.

The distinctive ring of sword on sword is a call to gather. Most of the encampment have already heard about the arrival of the new general and his companion that are more friends than master and servant and of the rumors that surround them from the captured Turkish warrior and are interested in seeing if they are true. So when they hear the clash of sword on sword they come from all around to witness the spectacle. Even the King stands outside his tent to watch the melee. The cheers and jeers of the crusaders are seemingly even as some want the new general to loose and his servant to embarrass him. The others are watching in awe at the skill of both thinking that if he can train a servant what he could do for a Lord.

After several minutes, the next time they lock swords and are close enough. Much quietly concerned asks, "Master, the King is watching, shall I lose?" Robin, "Let me think on that." and flings him away smiling. Robin loud enough for even the King to hear him, "Don't hold back Much! Come on. Fight!" Startled murmurs of, "He's not fighting to his fullest?" fills air around the watching soldiers. Much smiles knowing what his master has in mind, drawing on his reserves, launches a renewed attack with more vigor than Robin has seen forcing him back. The near constant sound of steel on steel is almost deafening sounding like many men fighting not just two. When they lock swords once again. Robin conspiratorially tells his friend, "Don't hold back, win. I have a plan." Much laughs, "A whole plan?" Robin grinning, "Well, half of one."

Much and Robin laugh loudly and Much continues his attack his, both blades a blur to see, their footwork flawless. A hush falls over the watching soldiers in absolute awe over the capabilities of this servant and his master. Much, with a quick, well placed sweep of his sword, clips the hilt of Robin's sword and disarms him, forcing him to the ground. Robin, breathing hard, raises his hand in surrender. Much also breathing hard plants his sword point first in the sand, reaches down and offers his hand. Robin smiles as he accepts, and Much lifts him up to stand directly in front of him. They grip scarred hands and clap one another the arm to the cheers of the watching soldiers. They raise their arms, hands clasped in triumph.

Robin loudly so the soldiers can hear him, "If I can teach my friend and servant how to fight, just think about what I can teach you! I am… Lord Robin of Locksley!"

The soldiers cheer and close in. The closest move in to congratulate and express their admiration to both Much and Robin. All are impressed with their new general. The King nods to himself, _I have made the right choice. He, they, are most impressive and sure knows how to win hearts and minds. Much less train someone how to fight!_

Much and Robin return to their tent and Robin takes the sword out of Much's hand and replaces it with his own. Robin chuckles, "You won. You deserve it." Much looks at the sword and makes to hand it back laughing, "Yea, but you intentionally lost." Robin laughs as well, "No I didn't. You won fair and square. I only egged you on so I could make a point. But I must admit… You really are a better swordsman than I."

Much enjoying his friend's praise, "Archery then?" Robin laughs, "Tomorrow my friend… Tomorrow. Let's not overdo it all in one day. For now, let's rest." After a couple of hours Robin sits up knowing that just his movement will wake his friend. Sure enough Much rises as well looking at him. Robin, "Are you ready to investigate the camp? Let's find out where everything is and where we get food and water." Much's face lights up with the mention of food. Robin smiles, "Then let's go." They stand, stretch, and stroll out of their tent into the blazing afternoon sun. "Damn it's hot." "At least it's a dry heat." Robin playfully backhands him across his chest resulting in a slight yelp.

It takes far longer than they thought to wander the encampment. It's not the size, which is of course is the size a small city, it's all of the soldiers that want to talk to the both of them. Much often doesn't know how to respond and looks frequently to Robin for guidance before answering their questions. After a while he feels confident enough to answer on his own being that they are mostly the same ones over and over.

During their wandering they finally find the commissary, hand over the scroll given to them by the King, and pick up their daily ration of food and water. The Lieutenant at the entrance to the vast gray pavilion tells them that the King had already sent word that Much is to be given the rations of a soldier, not that of a servant. He then tells Much, "Yours and your Master's chain mail, cloak, and armor will be brought to your tent later this evening." Much and Robin glance at each other in astonishment. Robin asks, "Chainmail, cloak and armor for Much as well?" The Lieutenant nods, "The King has ordered so, as for a reason, you must ask him." Much gathers their rations and follows his master back to their tent.

Upon reaching their tent, Much lays out their rations which consists of the basics, bread, cheese, and some roasted pork on the table provided and prepares them for Robin and himself. He hands Robin the largest portion. Robin looks at it and sighs, "I know you can divide this more equally. You fought just as hard as I. From now on you will divide our rations equally. You understand?" Much, noncommittally, "Yes Master." But doesn't move to take any back so Robin removes some of his and places it on Much's plate. Much sighs and nods, "I understand." Robin, making his point lifts his mug and waits for Much to do so as well. They tap mugs and eat their meal as friends and equals at least in private.

After they eat, and Much has cleaned away the remnants, they spend their time at the table talking about their first day and the impression that they made.

Robin seriously, "But we must not relax and always be on our guard."

"I understand Master."

"You can call me Robin in private as always."

Much shakes his head emphatically, "No master, I don't want to slip."

"I understand Much. But I will hear 'Robin' every time when you say it."

Much can't help but smile and raises his mug of ale again.

Just then the King enters their tent unannounced holding a mug and a large pewter pitcher. Startled, they hasten to drop to their knee almost knocking the table and chairs over. The King sits the pitcher on the table, grabs a chair and brings it over to the table and sits down, brusquely laughing, "Oh, get up. In private you have no need." Robin hesitantly sits back down but Much remains kneeling head bent. The King sighs, "Even you Much." Much's face shows surprise and Robin tries to hide his but in the King's alert eyes he doesn't succeed. The King chuckles as Much and Robin exchange glances, "Here in the field we tend to be more lax than at court as often there is no time for formalities."

Robin hesitates before asking, "If I may ask, what may I do for you your Majesty." King Richard, "I would enjoy hearing your and Much's story." Robin glances at Much who shrugs. Robin asks, "Where should I begin?" The King chuckles, "How about at the beginning. When did the two of you meet?" Robin and Much smile. Robin laughing and beginning to like his King, "We grew up together and have never known a day apart. Wherever I went Much was with me and wherever Much went I was with him. He became my servant after his family died. We have no other family except each other."

King Richard pours them another round of ale as Robin continues telling him their story with Much filling in some of the more embarrassing parts as he often does. They laugh together as comrades the King even joining in with tales of his upbringing. They talk into the night finishing up with the attack on their group from the boat while in route to the encampment. Eventually the King rises and calls it a night, "Don't worry, and sleep in late as we have no plans to attack for a few days yet. I will call on you later in the day." At that he departs. Robin and Much, feeling no pain, retire their cots and instantly fall asleep. They sleep for several hours after the sun comes up having been unwilling to sleep due to the attack on their group for the last couple of nights.

After they awake, Much dresses and carries their night buckets to be dumped and pick up their morning rations. When Much returns, Robin is dressed and tells him, "The King has called for me. Come." Much puts the items he's carrying down and follows Robin to the King's tent. When they get there Robin is allowed in but Much is abruptly halted outside by the King's guards. Startled he walks over to the other snickering servants who slowly shuffle away from him. After a few minutes a call comes from inside for Much to enter. Much, holding himself straighter, strides into the King's tent to the astonished stares of the guards and other servants as no servant has ever been admitted before. When he enters he stands behind Robin who whispers, "Say nothing." Much nods.

After that first time, Much attends Robin in all meetings and is given the same royal audience privileges as his master. Once alone in their tent Robin tries to help Much to understand why, "Remember Much, whenever you speak, you speak for me, as me. So be very careful what you say. If uncertain don't say anything. Understand?" Much thinks about it, but still a bit uncertain, "I understand." Robin seeing Much is still confused, "Are you sure? I'm the general of the King's Personal Guard Much. Whenever you talk, whatever you say, how you act, what you do, everyone will take as coming from me. They will not see the difference between me giving an order or you giving an order." Much's eyes go wide and nervously, "You mean if I say attack they will take it as though you said to do it?" Robin relieved, "Now you understand. You are as much my voice as I am." Much getting nervous, "Yes master I understand and will watch what I say and do. This is a great responsibility speaking as you."

Robin further entreating Much's responsibilities, "Yes Much. Instead of me attending to the King you may. He will talk to you as to me. Always remember what he says or what I say exactly. Lives rely on your memory. If he asks you a question and you absolutely know the answer, then answer. But be sure to tell me later." Much swallows hard now fully realizing his place in the scheme of things. Robin seeing the frightened look in his eyes, now trying to calm him, placing his palm against the side of Much's neck, "Relax Much. You'll do just fine. I only wanted to make sure you understood." Much visibly relaxes and nods, "Yes Robin. I understand and will do my best. I will not fail you." Robin gently pats Much's neck with his hand, "I know you will. Of that, I have absolutely no concern."

Together Robin and Much attend the King when on campaign as his personal guard and both save his life on many occasions when they have been ambushed or when assassins try to kill him. During the course of time and battle Robin and Much become known and feared. Upon occasion they are even forced into killing the seemingly innocent. From unfortunate experience they have found that even the women and children of the country will kill them given the proper weapons and opportunity. Both Robin and Much have experienced the seemingly innocent coming up to them and after asking for food or money producing a weapon and try to kill them. After a year of being deceived they become desensitized and kill any that they are suspicious of just as easily as the soldiers on the battle ground, usually finding some kind of weapon on them. Both now coming to the unsettling realization that the whole country they are in is a battlefield and all the inhabitants are deadly. But their deaths still weighs heavily on their minds and they grieve over each one that they are forced to kill.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter (9) Torture

* * *

Later Robin is called to the King's tent. Robin and Much bow when they enter the King's presence. King Richard from across his map table addresses them, "Robin, Much I have a prisoner that has information that we desperately need but he will not talk. It is imperative that you to get the information from him." Much gives Robin a worried look and asks his King, "Do you mean… Torture him?" The King sighs, "This is an important but unfortunate part of being the general of my personal guard. You will save hundreds of lives by retrieving information from uncooperative prisoners. I cannot give this responsibility to anyone else. It must be someone I can trust without reservation."

Robin sighs looking distraught, "May I talk to Much about this?" The King nods and they bow out of his presence and return to their tent. After they sit down Robin looks at his best friend, "What do you think? I abhor torture but the King has asked us to do this for the safely of the men of our army." Much distressed, "But Robin, torture?" Robin disquieted shakes his head, "I know… But sometimes it must be done. I will not force you to do this with me and if we don't , we can always go home, but in disgrace." Much thinks for several minutes then holds up his scarred left hand. Robin smiles thinly and grasps it with his own. Robin solemnly, "Then we shall bear this burden together." Much with equal conviction looks his friend in the eyes, "As always."

Much follows Robin back to the King's tent and requests an audience. Once they are standing before their King Robin speaking confidently, "Together we will do this for the safety of our King and his army." The King nods in affirmation, "Thank you, and I will tell you this before you begin. If you hadn't of gone off to think about it before answering I would have relieved you from your command and sent the both of you home with dishonor. This shows the morals that I expect in all my generals."

Both Robin and Much nod solemnly, and Robin asks, "Where are we to perform this interrogation?"

"There was a tent set up to do this by your predecessor but it was destroyed in the last sand storm. Go see the Lord Wigand about another tent and anything else that you think you will require. Speak only with him and no one else. Also ask him for the black box. It has all the tools that we could find. After you are set up come back to me and the prisoner will be turned over to you. Be quick about this, we have only so much time." Robin and Much, "Yes Your Majesty." They bow their way out and walk quickly walk to the commissary to gather what they need.

Robin and Much arrive at the commissary pavilion and ask the Lieutenant at the entrance for Lord Wigand. When the soldier asks why they stand mute. The soldier shrugs and returns with an older, stout, salt and pepper haired man. Lord Wigand asks, "What is so urgent?" Robin nods silently towards the waiting soldier. Lord Wigand turns to him and waves him off then returns his attention to Robin with a questioning look. Robin, looking around moving only his eyes confirms there are no unauthorized ears around, "Lord Wigand, the King has asked me to acquire a tent from you." Lord Wigand asks, "For what purpose?" Robin answers with, "He also said to ask for the black box." Lord Wigand's eyes open wide and he takes an involuntary step back and nods in unspoken understanding. He then Yells out, "Soldier!" After a moment the soldier that was at the door arrives, "Yes sir?" Lord Wigand tells him, "Gather all the other men and bring them here." "Yes sir!" The soldier leaves and after several minutes ten other soldiers arrive and fall to attention. Lord Wigand commanding, "All of you leave until I come to get you." One of the soldiers, "Where?" Lord Wigand stares at the man. They all get the message and quickly leave.

Once they are out of sight Lord Wigand asks, "What else will you need?" Much asks him, "Do you have a large black tent?" Lord Wigand cocks his head but nods. Much, "Good. Master, I'll go get a horse and cart and be right back." Robin nods and Much disappears on his errand. Sadly Lord Wigand asks, "So you're the one." Robin nods gravely. Lord Wigand places a fatherly hand on the younger man's shoulder and quietly, "I do not envy you or your friend. This is a grave burden to carry. The only good thing I can say is that you have someone to shoulder the responsibility with. Your predecessor had only himself and it nearly killed him. Take my advice and talk with your friend, never hold it in or it will destroy you, and him." Robin nods, "Thank you for your advice." After several minutes Much arrives with the cart and with Lord Wigand's help they gather the gear that they will need to accomplish their duty. Before they leave Lord Wigand gives Much the same advise with Robin standing there next to him, "And if you ever need someone else to talk to, I'm here." They thank him and mount the wagon turning it back the way they came.

On their way Much asks, "Shall we get some help to set all this up?" Robin thinks about it for a moment, "This evening we'll get a few of the newest less proficient soldiers to help us set up the tent and unpack the wagon then ask the King send them out on a mission." Much nods and directs the wagon back to their tent. Much ties the horses so they won't wander and follows Robin to the King's tent to explain their plan of keeping the location and purpose of the black tent a secret. After explaining themselves the King agrees and points out a good location that would be hidden and protected from the frequent sand storms by a rocky bluff far enough away so as not to be seen, or heard. Afterwards they return to their tent to wait for the evening and their troops.

Just as the sun is a hand width above the horizon Robin and Much are summoned to the King's tent. There waiting for them next to several transport wagons is a contingent of some of the most worthless looking soldiers they have ever seen. Some are even shackled. The Lieutenant in charge of them with disgust in his voice, "Here are the men requested, what are you going to do with them? Sword practice?" He laughs at his joke as he hands Much the keys to the shackles and walks off.

Robin and Much stand before them armed with their swords and bows. Robin addresses them, "I am Lord Robin of Locksley and this is my servant Much." Murmurs of awed recognition reach their ears as Robin continues, "I have asked for you for an important duty that I cannot tell you about here. So mount up and we'll depart."

The unruly soldiers climb into the wagons and follow Robin and Much to their wagon and as a group they depart to the designated location for the black tent. Once there Robin instructs them as to where and how to set up the tent as Much unshackles the soldiers that are encumbered by them. As the soldiers perform their job, Much and Robin watch to make sure that the ones that are prisoners do not escape.

Once the pavilion is up Robin enters to check on its condition. One of the shackled soldiers takes this opportunity to depart as fast as his feet will take him. Much shouts from outside, "Master!" Robin exits the tent, sees the escaping soldier, and nods to Much. As the other men watch, Much quickly turns while removing his bow, aims, and looses his arrow at the fleeing prisoner who is now about ninety yards away and drops him. Much turns and points to one of the other soldiers, then to the fallen man, "You, check him." The soldier swallows hard and runs to check the fallen man and they watch as he shoves the man over with his boot. The soldier then runs back and with respect in his voice, "He's dead." Much waves him back to the others. Once back amongst them the soldier places his hand in the middle of his chest indicating where the arrow was embedded. The soldiers all gawk for a moment at the servant then quickly return to their duties.

Robin approaches as Much places the bow back over his shoulder and whispers in his ear, "I think you got their attention." They both grin slightly and Much answers, "I think so."

Once the pavilion is up they instruct the men to unload the wagon into the tent but not to open the crates and boxes. When they are done they all mount the wagons and return to camp using the full moon to light their way. When they get back the Lieutenant is there to meet them and counts the number of men, "Ah, one got away did he?" Robin shakes his head and nods to his friend sitting next to him who pulls an arrow and puts it back. The lieutenant laughs and asks, "How far?" Robin replies nonchalantly, "Oh about ninety yards." This wipes the grin from the Lieutenant's face as he stares at Robin's servant. Much grins back and the man looks away, mounts one of the wagons with the other soldiers, and orders the others to follow him. When they are out of sight Much and Robin laugh. Much then turns the horse and wagon around and takes them back to the commissary, they then walk back to their tent and sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning Robin and his servant ride out to the black tent, open up the sides do that they can have what breeze there is, and set up the equipment that was in the crates and boxes. As they unpack and sort the tools the gravity of their duty comes grimly to mind causing both to occasionally pause in thought. They use the wood from the crates for tables and shelves to house the tools of the trade on so they are in easy reach. It's late when they are finally done and they return in the dark to their tent, clean themselves up and fall instantly to sleep.

It's still dark when Robin moves and Much is instantly awake watching him. When he sees his master's silhouette move to the back of the tent he relaxes but doesn't go back to sleep until Robin's breathing evens out again. After a few hours the morning sun illuminates the interior of their tent waking the reluctant torturers. Much rises first and moves to the rear of the tent, after he's done Robin takes his place. They dress and Much takes the used pots to be dumped. When he returns Robin motions for him to sit with him. Much places the new pots where they belong then sits on his cot across from his master and patiently waits.

Robin remains silent for several minutes then looks up at his friend and sighs, "Much, are you ready to do this?" Robin patiently watches his servant as he contemplates the ground at his feet. With his head down, Much answers him quietly, "Wherever you go I will follow." Robin sighs and moves over to sit next to his best friend, "Much, I cannot do this without you. I need to know if you are with me." Much looks up into his best friend's eyes, holds up his left hand which Robin fervently grasps with his right, and tells him sincerely, "I will always be here for you." Robin stands and lifts Much up by his hand, "Then let's go." Together they walk to the King's pavilion to begin their assigned duty.

Outside the King's pavilion they request an audience with their King. From inside they hear the King's servant call to them, "Enter!" Robin and Much bow into the King's presence and stand waiting to be recognized. King Richard looks up and waves his servant and the other guards away. Once they are gone he addresses his new torturers, "Are you ready?" Both Robin and Much nod gravely. King Richard calls out, "George!" His servant walks in and bows. The King tells his servant, "Go get the Lieutenant and have him bring the prisoner." While George is gone the King tells his general as to the information that he requires and what to do with the prisoner afterwards. Once the request is clear, Robin instructs Much to go and get a horse and wagon and be waiting for him outside the King's pavilion.

When Robin hears a wagon pull up outside he bows his way out of the pavilion and waits next to the wagon for his prisoner to arrive, but his wait is short as from behind the closest tents comes the Lieutenant shoving a manacled and chained prisoner before him. When he sees Robin he nods his head in recognition, "Here is your prisoner." The Lieutenant glances up at Much sitting in the wagon, "With your servant around I'm sure that this one will not give you any problems." The Lieutenant blindfolds the prisoner then helps Robin force the him into the back of the cart and tie him so that he cannot escape. Robin then climbs up and sits beside his friend and signals him to proceed. Much prods the horse to move forward and out of camp.

They take a roundabout route to the black tent and once there they dismount, pull the prisoner off the wagon, then once inside the tent Robin and Much strap the struggling and protesting prisoner to the waiting chair, removes his blindfold, then each using a dagger silently cut away all of his clothing leaving him vulnerable to the heat and ministrations of his captors. The prisoner spits in Robin's face and receives a vicious backhanded slap across his face from Much. Robin wipes his face with a piece of the prisoner's discarded clothing and laughs at him. He then tells him, "You shouldn't have done that, my friend here doesn't like it. But let's begin easy. Tell me what I want to know and I will let you go, if not, we will kill you as you are of no use to us. Understand?" Robin asks the prisoner the questions that he wants answered. To which the prisoner responds with insults and denials. Robin nods to Much who picks up a tool that's like a pair of pliers and instantly yanks a finger nail off of the prisoner resulting in a loud scream from him.

Robin grabs the man by his chin lifting it up and back painfully silencing him, "That was just to get your attention. Here is where we start." Much holds a dagger up in front of the prisoner's face close enough that he has to look cross-eyed at it, then traces the tip from the man's chin down the man's chest leaving a bloody red mark as it travels south. Robin gruffly, "And this is where we will end." Much nicks the man's scrotum with the dagger deep enough to expose the white of a testicle resulting in a muffled scream as his body struggles violently against the restraints. Robin evilly, "There is a lot of area to be covered in between, and at either end. So when I release you, you need to tell me what I want to know." Robin releases the man's jaw and waits.

The prisoner looks down at the point of the dagger and where it is, fire shooting up to his ears, then looks up at the man wielding it and steadfastly glares at him. Much's face maintains a mask of cold indifference showing no emotion. But the prisoner remains mute. Robin nods at Much again and holds up a finger. Much lays the dagger in the prisoner's lap and picks up the pliers. The prisoner tries to break free of the bonds but Much swiftly removes another fingernail to the sound of the man's screams then in rapid succession two more. The prisoner screams louder and violently fights the restraining straps. Much walks behind the prisoner giving Robin time to try once more, "Give us the information we seek. All you have to do is raise a finger, while you still have one, and give us what we ask and it will all be over. Shall we continue or will you answer?" The prisoner refrains from answering and Robin backs away and nods to his comrade. Much comes back around with what looks like sand, takes a pinch of it and sprinkles it on the open wounds eliciting an even more painful scream than before as the salt slowly does its job.

Much walks back to a shelf and picks up a thin, pointed, iron rod and returns to the prisoner's side. He holds the rusted rod in front of the prisoner for him to see then starts tapping it against the prisoner's head, "Master, perhaps he cannot hear your request from this ear. Shall I check to see if it is clear?" The general nods grimly and his servant takes the rough, flaking, iron rod, inserts it into the prisoner's ear and smacks it with the palm of his hand. The prisoner's screams are the loudest and worst yet and echo against the canyon walls but still he does not speak. Next comes the thumb screws, moving on to the bones of the fingers and toes.

As no answer is forthcoming, the general and his comrade now must step up the interrogation of their uncooperative prisoner. Much lights a brazier of charcoal and within it he places a wrought iron poker with a long, wide, flattened end to cauterize wounds.

Robin removes the glowing red poker from the heat of the coals and holds it to the prisoner's arm until they can smell cooking meat. This finally breaks the strength and will of their prisoner who, while sobbing, tells the general what he wants to know. The general nods to his servant who pulls a dagger from his belt and holds it to the prisoner's throat. Disconcerted the prisoner reminds the general, "But you said that you would let me go if I told you what I knew!" Robin sees the hopeful look on their prisoner's face, "Yes I did. However you spit in my face and I told you that my friend would not like that." At that moment Much slits the throat of the prisoner. They watch as the man's heart stops beating. Much wipes his dagger on a piece of cloth and returns it to his belt.

Robin watching as his best friend replaces the dagger in his belt and asks concerned, "Are you alright?" Much looks up at his master and faintly nods. Robin motions to Much and they untie the prisoner, pick him up and toss him into the back of the wagon. Much returns to the tent, wipes down the chair, buries the blood in the sand, and cleans the tools returning them to their places. He then closes up the tent and returns to the wagon jumping up to sit next to his friend and urges the horses back to the King's camp as the sun sinks on the horizon. Once they reach the camp, they turn the wagon and what remains of the prisoner to the waiting Lieutenant who, after seeing the haunted look on their faces, leaves without a word.

From outside the pavilion, Robin calls for an audience with the King. From inside they hear the King respond, "Enter." Robin and Much bow into their King's presence. King Richard asks, "Did you recover the information?" Robin nods and tells him what the prisoner told him earlier that day. The King nods, "You and your friend will be well rewarded. Go now and rest." Robin and Much bow and leave the pavilion and solemnly walk to their own tent unaware that they are quietly being followed by the King's servant.

Once inside and have disarmed themselves, Much sits down on his cot and starts shivering violently with his hands wrapped around himself, staring forward blankly, and slowly rocks back and forth. Robin walks up to his best friend and lifts him up. They clutch each other in a bone crushing embrace releasing their horror and sorrow of the deeds that they had performed that day. From outside their tent the King's servant watches unseen through a thin opening in the flaps that cover the entrance. After a moment he leaves the two friends to shed their grief alone and returns to report to the King.

The King looks up as his servant enters the pavilion and beckons him near. The servant whispers what he had seen in the King's ear so as not to embarrass the two friends. The King nods to his servant after he has finished his report and returns to his maps as his servant retreats to the corner until needed again.

After what seems like forever the two friends release each other, wipe their eyes and disrobe to their braises. They move their cots together and lie down finding comfort in each other's presence, as they have done so in the past when either would have nightmares, both knowing that tonight neither one would find sleep alone.

For two days the only man that ventures out of their tent is Much, and that is only to empty the chamber pots and to get their rations. On the third day following the torture of the Turk the King comes to them and enters their tent unannounced. He finds them sitting side-by-side on Robin's cot in silence both staring at the ground. The King draws up and sits on one of the chairs and watches the two men. After a minute and neither speaks nor seems to recognize his presence he breaks the uneasy silence, "Robin, Much, you must not blame yourselves for the duty which I have assigned you. I realize that what was required was no easy task and understand the grief that you feel now. You would think that being a King that I do not understand nor care, but you are mistaken, I do care. While there is nothing I can do nor say to relieve your heart of its burden, know this, the information that you retrieved has already saved more than half of the army, including the men entrusted to your care." The King rises but this time their eyes follow him. The King places a hand on each of the friend's shoulders, "Take a few days to recover, then I need you to return to your duties. I will check on you from time to time."

Over the next week the King himself comes often to comfort the two friends and talk. Each time they are more responsive and grieve less. The following evening they request admittance to the King's pavilion, upon entry they bow into his majesty's presence. The King approaches them and with his hand lifts Robin from his show of fealty, "Master Robin you have no need to bow to me." He then moves to Much and lifts him, "Nor you Much." He steps back to address them both, "You both have proven without a doubt of where your true loyalty lies and would consider you both as friends." When they try to bow King Richard holds up a finger then smiles and opens his arms to them.

The duty of interrogation continues to weigh heavily on their minds, but having done it once the task becomes less difficult to bear but never becomes easy, and their nightmares begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter (10)

* * *

One evening together in their tent as Robin sits across from his friend as he darns Robin's tunic Robin chuckles lightly drawing the attention of his friend. Much stops and looks up at friend and asks, "What?" Robin with humor in his voice, "Sorry Much. While I was watching you darn my tunic I couldn't help but think about how skilled you are with a sword. No one can beat you in melee. So I was thinking about how to break the ego of our new recruit." Much grins guessing about what his master wants to do, "How badly do you want me to defeat him?" Robin returning his grin, "Not enough to humiliate, but enough to show that he isn't as good as he thinks he is." Much nods, "Then I think I have an idea." Together they come up with a plane that is not only good for the soldier in mind, but for any that want to join the elite men of His Majesty's Personal Guard.

Early the next morning Much returns from the commissary with an arm full of ragged clothing and with Robin's help dons them to achieve the proper effect. Together they walk to the training yard next to barracks that house the Guards men. Robin enters while Much remains outside and asks where the new man is and is told that he has left to use the latrine. Robin motions his friend to enter and after the laughter ends he relays their plan to tame the new recruit. This brings on a new round of laughter. Just then the soldier in question enters the tent and several of the older soldiers move to conceal Much from his eyes.

Robin turns to his soldiers and the new guy and orders them to the training yard. Much and his shielding men remain in the tent to await Robin's command. Once the soldiers are outside, the men form a ring around the training yard to watch, but first Robin pits the new guy against another soldier and tries once again to train him. But the cockiness of the man continues as he still refuses to follow orders or fight as a team.

Robin signals the experienced soldier away and addresses the new recruit, "I have another man for you to fight against. He is the best that has ever lived." Robin calls to his servant who comes from the tent followed by the ones that were with him. Much stands in front of the new man in his pathetic clothing and can see the new guy's face smirk in contempt. Robin backs away to the sidelines and lowers his hand, "Begin!" Much lets the new man take the offensive but parries his every attempt to get through his defenses to the cheers and calls of the surrounding soldiers.

After several minutes Much backs away barely winded grinning at the deeply breathing new recruit which annoys him to no end. Robin motions the two men to stop, but again the new recruit ignores the command of his general and with raging anger attacks Much. Much constantly and smoothly defends himself which continues to enrage the new soldier. Much backs away momentarily and glances at his master who gives him the signal to teach the arrogant recruit a lesson in humility. Much nods and once again grins at his opponent and gracefully attacks. After only a few seconds the arrogant new man is lying on the sand separated from his sword with the peasant standing over him with his sword point making a small red mark on his throat as his fellow soldiers laugh.

The new recruit stares up at the ragged peasant standing over him in utter disbelief. From the side he hears his general call out, "Much… Hold!" He watches the peasant grin and his sword point move away from his throat. Then unexpectedly the peasant extends him a friendly hand to help him up off the hot sand. The defeated man reaches up and the peasant helps him to his feet then brushes him off. His general approaches, grins, and addresses the defeated man, "Lord Evan, this is my best friend and personal servant Much." Lord Evan, still startled by the swiftness of the peasant's sword and at the ease of which this servant had taken him down, extends his hand which Much takes. Robin, "Much is the best there is and was trained by me. You will not be a member of the guard until my servant tells me that you are ready." Lord Evan releases Much's hand and drops his, "As you so order." Robin to his servant, "Much, train him." Much bows to his master, "Master."

After the heat of the day Much has changed back into his normal clothing and returns to the barracks to begin training Lord Evan. When Much finds him he asks, "My lord, are you ready?" The noise of the barracks quietens as the men wait for his answer. Lord Evan, "Yes Much, let's go." The other soldiers follow the pair out to the training yard and watch as Much begins his lessons.

Robin and Much develop a system to train and sometimes break the egos of even the most egotistical new recruits. When a new recruit becomes too cocky, Robin would have them spar with his servant. Surrounded by the men of the Guard, Much would walk up to them dressed in his most pitifully ragged servant's clothes carrying a shabby sword, even though some recruits have been warned that this is all an act and not to underestimate this pathetic 'servant', most are taken in as Much acts the fool, until Robin signals him. The fool then disappears and the experienced soldier emerges much to his opponent's embarrassment. Afterwards even though the men have seen just how good he is, many still sneer at the prospect of being trained by a mere servant.

Much respects their decision not to be trained by him since all of the men of the Guard are nobles like his master. When training the rest he holds back so as not to be killed by their hands. Even though he is the General's best friend and servant, he is also still a servant, and can be killed at their whim.

Only the ones that intentionally try to kill or maim him suffer his humiliating wrath of swift and utter defeat, but not before checking with his master no matter how angry they make him. Much also never laughs at them when most go down after only a few minutes, only to be helped up again with a friendly smile and outstretched hand and a new found respect for their general's servant. Afterwards most willingly spar with him to hone their skills accepting his instructions just like it was coming from their respected General.

It takes a couple of years and many hard fought battles until almost to a man they begin treating Much as one of their own and become so protective of their General's servant that if anyone outside the Guard says anything detrimental about Much or try to hurt him they risk brutal and sometimes deadly retaliation and go to great lengths to make sure that Much never finds out.

One morning Much is on his way to dispose of the contents of the thunder mugs, most of the time he remembers to carry his sword with him. After all, one could never tell when there will be an attack, except this time. He is carrying their night soil buckets back from the dumping area when he is set upon by several soldiers from another contingent who dislike the fact that Much is treated as a soldier rather than that of a lowly peasant that he is. Much tries to ignore them, walking around the louder ones never uttering a word or looking at them in the eyes. He keeps his head up looking forward remembering that his actions reflect back on his master, so he takes the abuse until he finds himself lying on his back in the sand with a bloody nose.

After shaking his head from the almost knockout punch, he gets to his feet and reaches for his sword which much to his dismay is not there. The soldier's raucously laugh and a big man, who just happens to be the largest man in the encampment, takes a step forward and throws another punch at this impertinent servant knocking him out and to the ground again. He stands over Much fists raised yelling at him to get up. But when Much doesn't move, he kicks him repeatedly in the side breaking a rib. When there is still no response he throws his hands up and roars in victory. Two of the soldiers kick the buckets against him cursing at him. The men disperse leaving the unconscious Much lying on the hot sand under the blazing desert sun. Shortly two men of the Guard find him and carry him back to the General and his tent, then hurry off to tell their fellow guardsmen. When the soldiers hear of Much's abuse they storm out of their barracks to the tent of their General angry as hell and ready to kill those that have done this to 'their' servant.

Much groggily awakes and finds himself looking up at the top of their tent wondering how he got there. His eyes finally find focus but his head is still throbs painfully. When he tries to move, it causes a stabbing pain causing him to yelp out loud. He closes his eyes watching the stars form again grimacing in pain and puts one hand to his face and the other to his side groaning. He barely makes out Robin's voice next to him filled with concern asking, "Much what happened?" Much still groaning in pain, "I was coming back from dumping our buckets when I was attacked. I tried to avoid them and didn't say nor do anything Master. But from what I heard, they don't like me being treated as a soldier and not as a peasant." Robin angry asks, "Who did this?" Much, not wanting to see his master get hurt, answers, "It doesn't matter. Don't worry about me." Robin seriously tells him, "Much, I like worrying about you. Tell me!" Much sighs giving in, "He was very large. The biggest man I have ever seen." Robin nods, "I know him. You're lucky he didn't kill you. He has already killed his last four squires." Much just trying to breathe asks, "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is hitting the ground."

Robin shakes his head, "Four of my men found you laying in the sand unconscious." Robin hearing the men outside starting to get angrier asks his friend, "Do you think you can stand?" Much slowly swings his legs over the cot and sits up opening his eyes. Robin hands him a water skin which he drinks from and after he puts it down Robin helps him to his feet. He stands there swaying with his hand on his master's shoulder and the other gripping his side until the world stops spinning. Much, gritting his teeth against the renewed pain in his side tells his friend, "I think a rib is broken, it hurts when I breathe." Robin trying to reassure him, "I'll get the physician after this. But first you must be strong and bare the pain."

Robin hopefully asks, "Do you think you can walk?" Much takes a hesitant step forward and allows himself to be guided unsteadily out of the tent leaning heavily on his master. Just outside their tent they stop. When Much looks up he's startled to see the entire King's Guard standing there waiting. He drops his hand from his master's shoulder and tries to stand up straight so as not to look weak in their eyes only to find Robin's hand on his shoulder stabilizing him.

Robin speaking loudly so all his men can hear him with confidence, "You see men? He will be alright. He was just knocked unconscious by some of the other men who don't think he's worthy of being treated as a soldier." Angry grumbling comes from amongst them with murderous calls to go find the ones who did this and exact revenge. Robin hears their voices sounding ominous and several are already moving off. Much as loudly as his cracked rib will let him, which is just barely above normal speech and failing to keep his pain out of his voice, "Please my Lords. I'm not worthy of being fought over!" The grumbling gets louder, angrier, and even more ominous, now with more death threats to those that dared do this. Their reaction startles Robin and especially Much. Robin worried, speaks quietly to Much, "Uh… Much, that wasn't the thing to say."

Robin raises his hand and loud enough to be heard in a commanding tone orders, "Men, Halt!" His men stop, turn and quiet down. Robin loudly trying to calm them back down, "We understand your anger. But let's not take it out on the rest of the troops as we may need them later as fodder and if they are all in the infirmary then who will fight with us?" This gets a good round of laughter and strokes their egos. Robin conspiratorially, "Let's find out who did this to one of our own but try not to hurt them too badly." The laughter increases with cheers of agreement as they disperse. Robin, having quelling what could well have well been a truly bad situation, feels Much wobble, lifts him by his arm, and leads him back to his cot and helps him to lie down.

Robin trying to pacify his pale friend, "Relax now and I'll go get the physician and get our rations. You lay here and rest." Much tries to get up but is restrained by Robin's hand on his shoulder. Much with resolve, "Master, that's my duty. You should not be doing it. Just give me a few minutes and I'll go. He hears Robin's laughter as he passes out again. Robin smiles and pats him on his shoulder, "Sleep my friend and don't worry."

As Robin picks up his sword to leave, the King hastily enters their tent extremely concerned, "Robin, what the hell was that all that about?" pointing out the tent to the dispersing soldiers. He glances over then stares at Much laying on his cot with his eyes welling shut and turning angry colors.

The King points to Much concerned, "And what happened to him?" Robin resignedly, "It seems that the monster of a soldier from another contingent doesn't like Much being treated as a soldier even though he fights as one. I had to get him up as quickly as I could to show our men that he wasn't dead and to quell their anger and prevent them from going on a rampage to find out who did it. But they still want to know so I ordered them not to hurt too many finding out who and to do so quietly. It wouldn't have done any good to order them not to as they would have done so anyway."

The King thinking, glances between Robin and Much curiously astonished, "They respect Much that much?" Robin nods and grins, "It appears so. He helped train most of them and made the mistake of telling them that he wasn't worthy of being one of them. It almost got out of hand." The King looks at Robin shocked, "I am truly grateful that both of you are loyal to me then." Robin reassuringly waves, "Have no fear. We are completely loyal to your Majesty." The King laughs and turns to go with Robin following him out of the tent and jokingly asks him, "More loyal to me than to each other?" Robin stops with torment on his face not wanting to lie. King Richard laughs and pats Robin on his back, "No need to answer that." Robin relaxes. As the King turns towards his own tent, Robin heads the other way.

The King, not expecting him to go the other way, asks him, "Where are you going Lord Robin?" Robin stops, "To get the physician and our rations. Much thinks he has a fractured rib your Majesty." The King shakes his head and loudly yells for his own servant, "George!" When he arrives, "George, go get their rations and my personal physician and take them to my general's tent." As his servant runs to do his bidding the King calls after him, "Tell him Much has black eyes and a fractured rib!" The servant nods as he disappears into the riot of closely spaced loudly colored tents. King Richard points at Robin, "You. Go back and stay with him and make sure he gets well and do not leave him. I'll have my own physician see to him." Shaking his head, "If Much getting hurt upsets my Personal Guard that much, I don't want to know what they will do if he dies." Robin bows and returns to his tent. He sits down and grips his friend's hand and silently watches his loyal companion sleep.

Shortly the King's servant appears with their rations and the King's own physician. The physician tends to Much's eye then asks Robin to help him remove Much's clothing. Robin looks at the physician and the King's servant and explains to them, "He and I have been together all our lives. While he won't mind me, would you mind… uh?" The King's servant and the physician grin but look away while Robin undresses his best friend and covers him with a sheet up to the waist then tells them that they can turn around.

Once done the physician attends to Much's lacerations, and ribs. Robin then covers his friend with a sheet up to his neck and the physician runs his hand over Much's head feeling a large knot on the side. He looks at Robin with grave concern, "You say you had to help him stand?" Robin nods. "Makes sense. He's suffered a severe concussion, a broken rib, as well as two black eyes and it's amazing that his nose isn't broken. It will take some time before he will be able to stand or sit up on his own. I'll alert the King to his condition. Here is something for his pain, the dizziness, and to get him to sleep. I think he should be moved to the infirmary though." He hands Robin several pouches with different colored powders in them and a flask with a dark liquid. Robin shakes his head determinedly and tells him, "No. He remains here." The Physician shrugs and replies, "Well then add a large pinch of each to his ale and stir it until they dissolve. If he needs something to help him sleep pour a finger's height of the flask in a mug but no more. When he wakes have him drink it and call me in the morning." They leave to report to his Majesty.

After they are gone, Robin pats Much on his cheek trying to wake him so he can eat and drink the tonic and ale. Much slowly wakes and puts a hand to his side and feels the bandages around his chest. Much bewildered, "What… What happened?" He stares bewildered at the sheet now covering him, looks under it, then shocked stares at his friend. Robin laughing, "I undressed you while they turned their backs and the King's physician wrapped your ribs and left this for the pain." Robin places the mug on the table and Much tries to sit up but becomes dizzy and almost falls back down from the stabbing pain in his side. Robin gently lifts him back up and Much leans heavily against him. Robin moves the table with the food and drink on it over to them, "Be sure to drink all the ale. It has something in it to help the pain." Much looks at the offered food on the table, "Robin… You didn't! I told you that I would get it." Robin stops him smiling, "No I didn't. The King came in just after you passed out. He was very concerned about you." Much stops chewing, "The King? Worried about me?" Robin, in between bites of his own, "Yep. He sent his physician to look you over to make sure you're going to be alright and sent his servant George to get our rations for us."

For the next few minutes they sit and eat in silence. Outside, George calls, "May we enter?" Robin calls back, "Enter." The King's servant and another man enter. Much now realizing that the sheet had fallen away readjusts it. George tells them, "The King sends Jeremy to attend to you and Much until Much can return to his duties." George bows leaving Jeremy standing in front of them uncertainly. Robin and Much stare at him for a moment then each other before breaking down laughing. Robin trying not to choke on his food, "A servant for my servant!" They both laugh harder. Much holding his head laughing, "Ow! My head! Stop!" Over and over again. The bewildered look on Jeremy's face only makes it funnier.

After Much regains himself he motions for Jeremy to sit in a chair across the table. "Sorry Jeremy. We're not laughing at you." Jeremy looking at Much, "I understand my Lord." Much, trying not to laugh again, tells him, "No, I'm not a Lord. Robin is. He's my master, I am only his servant." Jeremy startled, "But I have never seen you in the servant's tent. I was told by the King that I was to take over Much's duties for the General until he is well." Robin chuckling, "I see where the confusion is. Much is my best friend and loyal servant. We have known each other forever. So it's assumed that he's a Lord as well since he attends the General of the King's Personal Guard. I wouldn't have anyone else, that's why he stays here with me and not with the other servants in your common tent." Jeremy accepts Robin's explanation, "Oh." Robin now turns his attention to Much, "Much if you're done, drink this and lie down."

Jeremy, "If I will not be needed then I'll go back to the servant's tent." Robin nods, "Come back in the late morning." Jeremy bows and leaves. Much finishes his ale, "Seems nice enough." Robin, "He does, but, remember what I told you." Robin helps Much lie down, "Yes master, I have not forgotten, it's probably why I was beaten so badly." He relaxes and lets the tonic take effect. Robin pulls the sheet up to his friend's neck fully covering him, undresses himself and pulls his cot next to Much's. He sits down, blows out the candle, and goes to sleep.

After a week Much is doing better. His headache is gone and he's able to stand without help. His rib is healing, but it's taking longer to mend and still causing him pain. Robin suggests that they walk around the guard's camp so the soldiers can see that he's going to be fine. During their walks Jeremy trails behind them. As they stroll around the guard's tents Much is whacked on the back, shoulders, and arms so hard and often that he thinks he'll need another week to recover from just that. When asked about Jeremy, Robin tells them that he's his servant's servant which always gets a roaring response. After Jeremy leaves, as an ongoing joke, they continue to ask where Much's servant is.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter (11)

About a year later,

* * *

Robin and Much are still standing in the practice yard having just finished their sword practice and are discussing movements and tactics when the huge rancid man that had attacked Much violently shoves his way through the gathered King's guardsmen, pure hate written on his face along with his unset broken nose. He storms past Much shoving him brutally aside, radiating anger stopping abruptly a few feet in front of Robin. Much, eyes narrowed, begins to pull his sword ready to kill to protect his friend, but is stopped by a covert signal from him.

The large crusader projecting hate, "I challenge you Lord Locksley to a dual." Much flies around the hateful man, wedging himself between him and Robin, staring fearlessly up at the large man in a rare state of anger, "No, it is I that will accept this challenge." Robin using his command voice, "Much! Stand down!" Much, continuing to hatefully glare at the large crusader, backs away obeying his master's command. Robin watches Much reluctantly move off with his peripheral vision never taking his eyes of the large irritant.

Robin radiating confidence, "I accept." They slowly separate walking backwards several paces each already drawing their swords. The surrounding guardsmen stepping back giving them room. In a flash the large crusader yells and charges Robin, who being smaller and more agile has no problem keeping from being struck down from the large ungraceful man's wild thrusts and swings. Robin ducking and jumping over the large man's sword gets in many sudden cuts and jabs on him keeping the lumbering angry man off balance further enraging him. But what the large odious man lacks in skill, he makes up for in brute strength and finally wears Robin down enough to separate him from his sword and strikes Robin on his head knocking him down, his sight blurred and head ringing. Just as the arrogant brute is about to plunge his sword into Robin's heart, another sword strikes his away with enough force that it unbalances the brute, forcing him to stumble backwards and away from the helpless man lying on his back dazed on the sand.

Much, swiftly picks up his master's sword from the sand and while wielding his own jumps agilely over his master landing mere feet in front of the uncouth brute, anger etched into his face, yells and attacks the brute with such blinding swiftness and force of his swords that he keeps forcing the large crusader swiftly away from his dazed friend. The King's guards, and the other gathered crusaders, including a disguised King Richard, having never seen such fury from their general's servant, to a man give a collective gasp astonishment and remain silent as they watch the flash of his twin swords of this normally unassuming man relentlessly attack the now frightened brute.

Much, with both swords flashing in the intense sunlight, doesn't give the unnerved brute enough time to turn and run which he now so desperately desires and with only a few more blinding strikes Much disarms him, bringing the brute down to his knees, but just before Much is about to behead him using both swords crossed like scissors, from behind he hears his master's command through his fury. "Much! Stand Down!" Much instantly halts his blades mere inches from the man's throat watching his Adam's apple bob several times fear and shock deeply etched on his face.

The stunned soldiers watch as Much takes a deep calming breath, drops his right sword and presses the other against the large man's throat, steps closer, and with uncharacteristic anger, Much growls loud enough for those around them to hear, "If you so much as touch my master I will make a gelding of you." Much draws a bloody line with the edge of his sharpened sword across the large man's filthy unshaven neck as the brute instantly reaches down to protect his family jewels. Much steps back and points with his sword, "Run!" The brute, his greatest desire handed to him, ungracefully rises and hastily flees leaving his sword behind lying in the sand.

Much takes a deep shuddering breath, and with astonished eyes watching him, turns and strides back to where his master is still lying on the sand with a shocked look on his face. Much sheathes his sword and pushes Robin's point first into the sand, he then offers his left hand to his master who accepts it and in one swift movement lifts him to his feet. Robin looks at his friend in the eyes amazed by his strength.

Much, his demeanor changed, now looking concerned while he wipes the sand from his master's clothes, "Master are you hurt?" Robin stands stupefied as Much wipes the sand from his clothes, his gaze following his friend still startled by the fury he had witnessed only a few minutes before and only now realizing just intensely his best friend loves him. After Much has finished wiping the sand from Robin he says abruptly, "Master!" Robin snaps out of his trance and mumbles, "No Much, I'm fine." Much offers Robin back his sword which Robin slowly sheathes.

Much steps back, and looks Robin over confirming to himself that his friend is uninjured, then looks at Robin's face and for the first time sees his startled expression. Curiously he asks, "What?" Much then looks around at the other guard's stunned expressions. As he scans their faces, louder, holding his hands out in bewilderment, "What?"

Nobody moves or utters a sound until Much's gaze lands on the still wet sand where the odiferous man had knelt, points and starts laughing.

Robin's, and the other gathered soldiers, eyes follow Much's finger and after a few seconds roaring laughter breaks out. Robin approaches Much from behind and grips Much on his shoulder still laughing, "Thank you for saving my life." Much basking in Robin's gratitude puts his left arm around Robin's shoulders as the men of the King's Guard gather around exclaiming their astonished approval of Much's swordsmanship. Just for an instant the King's face appears in front of them, "Well done Much." Much feels a hand smack him friendly on the side of his head and as quickly as the King appeared he vanishes.

The event spreads like wildfire told around the night time fires and grows with each retelling such that Much can now walk around the encampment unarmed if he so desired and is given a wide berth by all those that don't know him. Several days later, the next time Much comes across the large crusader, he walks over to him with his hand extended in the hopes of making amends. But when the brute sees Much he quickly runs the other way leaving a wet trail behind him leaving Much alone to stand there shaking his head.

When King Richard returns to his tent from watching the encounter between Much and the brute his gaze is once again drawn to the letter that he has just received from his daughter Alyssa advising him in no uncertain terms that she is coming to see her father no matter what he says and will arrive in a months' time. His thoughts return to the engagement he has just witnessed between Much and the large crusader and a plan forms in his mind. _Who better to guard my daughter than my own general and his servant. _Another thought flicks across his mind, _They are even about the same age._ But he puts that thought away not wanting to dwell on it thinking about what he had been up to when he was their age. He shakes his head and returns to his maps.

After the guardsmen have all spoken and shared their praise. Robin and Much return to their tent. Robin sits on his cot playing with the hem of his tunic watching as Much cleans and sharpens their swords, "Much, you stunned every man watching, including me. I don't think any of us have ever seen such skill with two swords. What happened?" Much without looking up, embarrassed, "I don't know what you mean master, the thug was going to kill you. Did I not do right?" Robin chuckles, "Yes Much, it's just that…" Robin pauses then lets his words rush out, striking down his own ego, "You're a better swordsman than I am!" Much finishes oiling the blade he has been working on, sheathes it and lays it down on the rugs covering the sand. Much gives Robin a brazen grin and laughs, "And this surprises you how?" Robin looks at Much startled, sees the laughter in his friend's eyes, grins and launches himself at Much bowling him over the chair, both laughing and wrestling on the padded ground knocking things over as they light heartedly punch, pin, and throw each other as they had done so many times in the past on the soft grass of their hill overlooking Locksley when growing up forgetting about being master and servant and returning to just being best friends.

King Richard hearing a loud crash from his general's tent and looks in its direction, _What are they up to now? _King Richard, "George, go break them up and bring them to me." With a grin, the King's servant George, saunters out of the tent and over to Robin and Much's. As he arrives there is another crash from inside. George throws back the tent opening, walks in, and sees the two friends wrestling and halfheartedly punching each other laughing. George trying not to snicker calls loudly, "The King requests your presence." Robin on top of Much finally pinning him to the ground, stops. They both look up and the straight faced servant, then at each other. Robin gets up and grips Much's hand pulling him to his feet as well, straight faced, "Tell the King we will be with him shortly."

The King's servant smiles, bows, and leaves them. Robin and Much look at each other once again and laugh. Much proceeds to straighten out Robin's clothing, using his hand to brush him off. Then straightens himself out. They look each other over, nod, and Much follows Robin to the King's tent.

The King's servant is standing outside waiting for them, when he sees that they have prepared themselves, he enters followed by Robin and Much, "Your Majesty, Lord Robin and Much." He then retreats to his place near the door.

King Richard looking up from behind his desk of maps trying not to smile, "I have an important assignment for the both of you. After what I witnessed this afternoon I am sure that the both of you are up to the challenge." The King pauses looking them over, "You are to guard my daughter the Princess Alyssa." He pauses again while this sinks in then continues, "I have decided to assign the two of you instead of an entire battalion so as to not attract attention. You are both to protect her as you protect each other. Do you understand?" Together, "Yes your Majesty!" King Richard chuckles, "She will be here in a few weeks. I'll call for you when she is due to arrive." The King returns to his maps as Much and Robin bow out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter (12) Two weeks later.

* * *

At daybreak the King's servant calls from outside their tent, "Lord Robin, the King requests your presence." Robin and Much rise, dress, and Much accompanies Robin to the King's tent. When they arrive they are ushered immediately into his presence. Ring Richard unhappily, "My daughter is due in any day now. You are to go to the port and escort her to me. Be as discrete as possible." Robin and Much respond, "Yes your Majesty!" King Richard chuckles shaking his head, "I always get a kick out of when you do that. Are you sure you're not brothers?" He waves his hand still laughing dismissing them.

Much hurries to the stables and acquires a wagon pulled by two work horses and brings them to their tent. He then gathers and loads their gear, when he's done, Robin jumps up to the seat along with Much and they then ride to the commissary and pick up several weeks rations for the trip to the port, the time they may have to wait and the return trip with the Princess Alyssa.

Once they reach port they ask around and are told that the boat from England is late and may be a few more days. Each day they spend their time tending to the horses and waiting impatiently for her Majesty's boat to arrive. After two days of waiting, about midafternoon, they watch as a boat appears on the horizon and slowly approaches. Just before it docks Robin sends Much off to get their belongings and the wagon.

Once docked, Robin walks onto its deck and shouts over the din of the deck hands unloading the boat, "Captain! Where's the captain?" After a moment the captain appears on deck and Robin takes him aside, "Where's Her Majesty?" The captain with distain in his voice replies, "She'll be up momentarily." From below they hear a ruckus and the Princess appears followed by her entourage. Rudely she addresses Robin, "And just who are you?" Robin bows, "I am Lord Robin of Locksley. I and my servant Much have been sent by the King to escort you to him." The princess conceitedly replies, "Just the two of you?" Robin sighs finding that he does not like this girl, "Yes." The Princess, "Then have your servant get my bags and we'll be off." Robin calls and motions to Much who instructs her majesty's entourage to load her baggage onto the wagon. When finished, and without saying a word, her entourage boards the boat and swiftly disappears below. Robin and Much glance at each other recognizing the trouble they now have on their hands. Much hops up and takes the reigns and Robin helps the Princess up onto the seat then climbs in next to her. She looks Much up and down and with contempt, "Well?" Robin sighs, "Much, let's go." Much flicks the reigns and gets the horses into motion faster than need be already regretting their new assignment but still look her over thinking to themselves, _She sure is beautiful, except for her attitude._

This time they travel day and night wanting to get the trip over with then at mid-morning after two days of unceasing travel they arrive at camp having spent the entire trip in uncomfortable silence. What they didn't notice was the Princess examining the both of them. During the trip the Princess looks over the two friends and thinking to herself, _Not bad. I like blonds. He's much stouter than Robin. I wonder…_

After reaching the encampment they stop directly in front of the King's tent and Robin helps the Princess to dismount while Much remains on the wagon. The King comes out of his pavilion and the Princess runs into his waiting arms and they quickly embrace. The King grinning at his daughter addresses Robin, "Lord Robin, would you please see to her things? They are to be placed in the tent next to yours." Robin bows concealing his surprise and signals for Much to follow him while the King wraps his arm around his daughter and directs her inside.

Robin stops Much in front of a new tent next to theirs where Much jumps down and looks at Robin worried, "Master, this doesn't look good." They begin carrying her belongings into the tent and find waiting inside are four of the most beautiful women they have ever seen. Once outside again, Much leans over and whispers to his master, "Maybe I was wrong!" They bring in another load which they place on the carpets along the sides of the tent and Robin bows smartly, "Hello ladies." The maids giggle and hide their faces behind their hands.

But Robin and Much can tell that they are being mentally undressed every time they come and go and don't mind in the least. Each time as they walk out to get another load it feels like their backsides are burning.

After returning the horses and wagon to the stable grooms Much and Robin retrieve their rations and retire to their tent where they eat in silence too tired to speak. After they eat, even though the sun has just set, they undress and lie down on their cots, Much blows out the candle and when their heads touch the pillow they are instantly sound asleep.

The next morning they are awakened by the King's servant calling from outside, "Lord Robin, the King requests your presence." Robin yawns deeply, "We will be there shortly." The King's servant departs. Much and Robin use the chamber pots then dress.

Once they are ready they proceed to the Kings tent where they are announced into the King's presence. King Richard without humor, "I know you are wondering why my daughter's tent is next to yours." Not waiting for an answer and somewhat embarrassed, "I know she's a spoiled brat but you are going to have to deal with that." Hearing the word 'you' Much glances at Robin. Seeing Much's eyes glance at his master the King then laughs, "Yes Much, you are correct. Both you and Robin are to be her personal guards. One of you must attend to her whenever she requests you. However you arrange it is fine with me." Robin takes a deep breath pleading, "But your Majesty…" King Richard, flustered, strikes his fist on the table making the candle jump, "No buts! Deal with her! Both of you are to treat her as your own sister." The King deflates then apologetically, "Robin, Much… I do not want her here, and didn't invite her, but here she is. I do not have the time to keep her occupied so relax. Even if she comes whining to me complaining I will default in favor of you. I trust you." Robin nods but still apprehensive, "Yes your Majesty." They bow out of his presence.

Much on their way back to their tent laughs, "It seems that you have a sister to take care of!" Robin heartily shoves Much on his shoulder grinning, "Well, I raised you!" Much laughs, "HA! We raised each other, don't give me that." and spiritedly punches Robin on his upper arm. Robin swings and misses as Much is already running away. Robin runs after him shouting, "MUCH!" Much reaches their tent first and darts inside. Robin on his heels laughs after Much turns around to face him, "Think you're safe?" and tackles him. After wrestling and cheerfully punching each other for a while they dust each other off. Robin sighs resigned, "Well, let's go see about _our_ sister." Much shakes his head laughing, "Yes master. I guess we should." Much follows Robin to the Princess's tent. From outside Robin calls through her tent door, "Your Majesty. May we enter?" Sweetly from inside, "You may enter."

Upon entering they find the Princess lounging provocatively on her chaise longue, her hand maidens standing around her. They both swallow hard at the sight of such beautiful women. Finally Robin finds his voice, "Your Majesty, Much and I are to be your personal guards for the duration of your stay. Your father has requested that one of us attend to you whenever you need us so we are at your full disposal." Both of them bow.

Princess Alyssa sweetly, "Thank you Lord Robin. I look forward to you and your servant's personal attention." The maids giggle causing Robin and Much to stiffen. Her hand maidens walk forward and take Much by both arms and escort him to her Majesty. Robin taking the clue, hastily says, "Much, I will leave you to them. I mean, leave them to you." Much turns his head to look at his master as he briskly leaves the tent and returns to his own.

Much turns back to the women and swallows, "My Lady, how may I be of service?" Much turns beet red which sets them off giggling even more. Her Majesty sits up and smiles sweetly gently taking his callous hand in her dainty smooth one, "My you're a handsome man, are you taken?" Much gives her a questioning look, "How do you mean?" Alyssa giggles smiling sweetly, "Do you have a girl friend or are you betrothed?" Much still standing holding her hand, "No my Lady." Lady Alyssa seductively moves her long pale legs off the chaise longue and draws him down to sit next to her. She puts her arm around his waist and sweetly whispers in his ear, "So you've never been with another woman before?" Much blushing relies, "I've kissed my friend Mary." Lady Anne places her palm on his bearded cheek and turns his head to face her, "That's all?" Much nods curious about her questions, after all, she's a Princess and he's only a servant. Lady Anne silkily looking up at Much gazing into his eyes, "Good." She places her hand behind his head and drags him down into an intense kiss. To himself, _I'm going to enjoy this._ And wraps his arms around her.

Later that evening Robin is beginning to feel guilty of leaving his friend with so many women knowing how inexperienced and trusting he is. Robin gets up and goes to the Lady Alyssa's tent calling from outside, "My Lady may I enter?" Princess Alyssa graciously replies, "Enter Lord Robin." Robin enters and is startled to find his servant relaxing on the chaise longue with his boots and tunic off and his head cradled in the Lady Alyssa's lap with the Princess rubbing his chest hair and feeding him. Robin smirking, "I hope I'm not interrupting." Much relaxed and satisfied wishing his master would go away, "Uh, no Master. Everything's just fine." Robin laughing inside, "I'll take over from here." Much, enjoying himself, not wanting to leave tells him, "That's okay, I can stay a while longer." Robin chuckles, "No Much you're in peril." Much getting upset, "I don't think I am. Can't I stay master?" Robin, "No, It's too perilous." Much sighs, glances longingly at the ladies, slowly rises, collects his boots and tunic, and as he passes Robin, upset, "I still don't think I was."

Robin notices his awkward walk and slaps him on his back as he leaves, then turning to the ladies inside, smartly bows, "Good evening ladies, I am Lord Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington. How may I be of service?" Her Majesty beckons him over to sit next to her and silkily whispers in his ear, "Your servant has been telling us all about you." Robin grinning, "I'm sure he has and whatever he said is true." Smiling to himself, _Knowing Much, he has described me as a god._

Princess Alyssa sweetly placing her hand on his thigh, "I can't wait to see your proficiency with your sword and bow." They all giggle. Before Robin knows what's happening his tunic is off and he's lying down with his head in her Majesty's lap. Her Majesty whispering sweetly as she massages his chest, "I want to hear all about your adventures."

A month later on the evening that it's Much's turn to attend to her Majesty, with the sun low on the horizon, all four of her Majesty's handmaidens enter Robin's tent unannounced. Robin looks up bored without his friend's company and frustrated trying to make an arrow. Normally Much makes them and makes it look so simple. Robin sighs and asks curiously, "Yes ladies, how may I be of service?" They surround and caress him, one asks silkily, "Will you show us around the camp?" Robin stands, the arrow now forgotten, their hands still caressing him, "What about Her Majesty?" Another giggles, "Much is taking care of her." And they all giggle tenderly. Robin gives them a questioning look but they tug gently on his arms leading him to the tent entrance, "Sure ladies come with me." As they walk past her Majesty's tent one calls out, "We'll be back!" Another, "Much later!" They giggle as they walk keeping Robin occupied. Robin looks around and asks them, "Where shall we go?" Another woman breathes in his ear sultrily, "Everywhere." And they quickly lead him away.

For the next several weeks the handmaidens keep him occupied regularly and for some reason Robin doesn't catch on mostly due to the ladies keeping him efficiently distracted with their attention every time.

When Much and the Princess are not in her tent, Much is often seen slowly escorting the Princess around the encampment with their hands entwined to the envious eyes of the men while Robin usually has four handmaidens hanging on him. Every time they are accompanied by several of the King's Personal Guard marching smartly behind them. But when neither one is with The Princess or her handmaidens, they must endure the smirks and jibes from the soldiers of the King's personal guard always asking about honey.

The day before The Princess is to depart, Robin and Much are abruptly summoned to the King's tent. When they enter they are startled to see all of the officers of the King's Personal Guard and the Generals from the rest of the army standing behind the King come to attention. The Princess Alyssa is standing next to her father smiling warmly. Robin and Much come to attention as well unaware of what is happening.

King Richard regally proclaims, "Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington, in recognition of your astounding abilities with a bow and sword, your prowess on the battle field, your leadership, saving my life on numerous occasions, and your unwavering devotion to me as well as to my daughter the Princess Alyssa…" The King turns and takes the offered gift from the General standing beside him, "I present you with this crafted Sarasin recurve bow and Royal embossed quiver." Robin slowly approaches and takes the bow and quiver from King Richard. He runs a practiced hand over the laminated, hand rubbed, darkly polished wood. The King motions with his hand and the tent flaps open. Robin turns, nocks an arrow and draws the bow. He can feel the power contained within the wood awaiting his command to escape. He releases the arrow and in an instant it sails out of sight.

There are impressed exclamations from the gathered men as well as the King and his friend. Robin stares at it for a second then calmly slips the bow over one shoulder and the quiver over the other. He bows and begins to step back. The King holds up his hand forestalling him, "I also present to you with this unique Sarasin sword." He again turns and takes the offered gift from the General. Both of these weapons I had especially made for you by the Sultan's Personal Royal Craftsmen. Who with you and Much's assistance surrendered to me saving many lives."

He holds up the blade so all can see its unique form and finely detailed hand crafted ornate script engravings which almost cover the graceful blade. As he turns the polished blade it catches the sun light the engravings appear to glow like blue fire bringing the blade to life. King Richard continues, "There are no other weapons like these anywhere nor will there ever be." The King presents him the Saracen Sword, then heartily claps him upside his head hard enough to make him sway from his ridged posture. Robin backs away head bowed, "Thank you, your Majesty. I don't know what to say…" He hangs the Saracen Sword from his belt in the fashion of the Turkish warriors. King Richard nods but doesn't dismiss them. Much and Robin glance at each other feeling uneasy.

King Richard motions to another General who comes to stand next to him holding a long wrapped package and announces regally, "There is yet another one who has gone far beyond his duties to his Master and his King." Much tenses and wants to run. King Richard half turns as the General next to him unwraps the package and hands him a leather scabbard and sword. He turns back and swiftly unsheathes the Long Sword holding it up. It too is engraved on both sides thinly down the center of the blade almost to the tip. The engravings flash gold as they catch the remaining twilight sun. The reflected sun from the highly polished blade nearly blinds anyone it hits. King Richard, "Much from Locksley." Much's head snaps up and Robin nudges him to take a step forwards. "Blood brother and servant to Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington, in recognition of your unparalleled abilities with a sword, your prowess on the battlefield, saving the life of your King on numerous occasions, and for your unwavering devotion to your master, to me, and to my daughter the Princess Alyssa. I present you with this engraved sword and scabbard which I personally had made in England by my own Royal Smiths specifically for you."

The King holds the sword horizontally, the blade lying flat on the palms of his hands, making sure not to touch the edges. Much stares at it for a moment noticing that it is almost an exact replica of the King's father's sword except that the grip is made of polished white ivory inlaid with thin gold latticework, the hilt is polished silver with flat gold ends, and a polished black pummel, the engravings down the center of the blade stand out against a black background. Robin unperceptively nudges Much into motion. Much takes another step forward, his hands and legs shaking, accepts the sword and scabbard from his King who also heartily claps him upside his head hard enough to make him sway from his ridged posture. Much gulps in awe, and just above a whisper, "Thank you your Majesty." Robin and Much examine the sword turning it over and over. Much slowly sheathes it and Robin helps him to secure it to his belt, both realizing that they are the only ones armed in the King's presence. They look up expecting to be dismissed, but they are not.

Princess Alyssa steps forward regally, "Much of Locksley, I have something for you as well." Much blushes a deep red. She turns and takes a small round shield from her handmaiden. It has an inlayed sunburst on the face of it. She approaches and holds it so Much can put his hand through the leather straps. He notices that it's even strapped for use with his right arm. The Princess Alyssa gazing deeply into his eyes, "May it help to protect you and Robin for all time." He gently takes it from her admiring its workmanship then slips it onto his right arm. She impulsively leaps forward and wraps her arms around his neck and plants a deep lingering kiss on his lips which he returns gathering her into his arms, completely forgetting where he is, the shield on his right arm now behind her protecting her back as the rest of the gathered soldiers grin, including the King. After what seems like eternity she releases him, his eyes remain closed savoring the moment. He slowly opens them as she steps back to her father's side. His majesty grins broadly and winks at Much. Much's face turns an even deeper red, "Thank you… Your Majesty." Robin can't help but to stare at his friend just now realizing what all the time spent with the handmaidens was all about.

King Richard takes a step forward still grinning and places his right hand on Much's shoulder, and his left on Robin's looking at both of them, "Thank you both for your unerring service." He steps back and waves his hand dismissing them and all of the officers come to attention. Robin and Much bow their way backwards out of the tent. Both dazed from the recent events, they turn and silently walk back to their tent. A few minutes later the King's servant calls from outside their tent, "Lord Robin, may I enter?" Robin calls out, "Enter." The King's servant, "You and Much are requested to attend a feast in your honor and I am here to escort you." Robin answers, "Just a moment."

Much helps Robin adjust his sword and bow then adjusts his own and they follow the King's servant out of their tent. Once outside they stop abruptly. All of the guard's men are lined up on either side swords raised forming an arched path down the center all the way to the pavilion where the feast is being held. Each is joined by two of the Princesses handmaidens who escort them to the pavilion one on each arm. Much following behind Robin as usual.

When they reach the pavilion they are greeted with shouted repetitions of, "Hail Locksley!" Both Robin and Much bow to the gathered nobles. Much doesn't know what to do since he is usually behind the scenes not the one being honored so he sticks close to Robin the entire evening and defers all questions to him. Much is in heaven with the assortment of food and wine available to him and with the two beautiful ladies one on each arm as well. During the evening they have their swords drawn most of the time since every soldier there wants to admire them.

At one point Robin notices that they have gotten separated and searches for his friend. When he finds him, Much is standing along a wall, alone and upset. Robin makes his way through the crowd ignoring calls to him and reaches his friend and asks, "Are you okay?" Much answers nervously, "I'm not used to being the center of attention." Robin nods knowing that as a servant is among those that are there, but not there. Robin puts his arm around his friend's neck and shoulder and leads him to the buffet table and makes sure that for the rest of the evening they are not separated again. At the end of the feast the King shakes their hand and the Princess embraces both of them and the King departs. Robin and Much walk slowly back to their tent accompanied by Princess Alyssa and her handmaidens who they see to her Majesty's tent.

When they return to their own they sit across from each other on their cots. Much reaches over, picks up and draws his new Long Sword. They marvel at the colors reflected from the candle light. Much hands it to Robin who hesitantly takes it and marvels at its weight and balance. Next they examine both Robin's sword and bow in the same way. Smiling broadly they clap each other as on the arm.

From outside their tent comes a lovely voice, "The Princess requests Much's attendance." Robin looks at his friend with a knowing smile, "The Princess wants you." Much blushes, sheaths his sword, and hands it to Robin. Robin with a cheeky grin, "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Much turns a brighter red as he leaves.

Much standing just outside the Lady Alyssa's tent straightens his tunic and calls, "Your Majesty, may I enter?" Princess Alyssa from inside, "I await you Much." A perfect dainty hand reaches out of the tent flap, grabs the front of his tunic and pulls him inside. He doesn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning Robin meets Much and the Princess outside her tent and together they escort the Princess to her father's tent and return to their own. Much picks up and unsheathes his sword twirling, and spinning it. Robin draws his own sword and grins, "Would you like to try it out?" Much stops spinning his sword, nods, and follows Robin out of their tent leaving the scabbard inside.

Much, twirls, spins, and tosses the sword from hand to hand admiring the balance. The glint of the morning sunlight off of the blade draws the attention of the men of the guard and they gather to watch, none having ever seen such a fine example of functional art.

Robin holds up his new sword. It too glows in the sunlight blinding all with its reflection. Robin assumes his fighting stance and calls to Much, "Ready?" Much spinning the blade comes back to the moment and stands ready with a grin and answers, "Ready Master." They begin the melee slowly allowing them to get a feel for their new weapons. When Robin can tell that Much is getting cocky he heightens his attack. To Much the sword feels like an extension of his arm, well balanced and maneuverable obeying his every command as if it's enchanted augmenting his strength of being a servant. Robin, getting the hang of a lighter and different style of sword, also finds that it follows his commands like an extension of his arm and can make it respond just as fast as Much can with his Long Sword.

When Robin starts keeping up with him, Much takes a quick startled step back, and stares in new found amazement at his master. Robin senses this and grins broadly. Much returns the grin, yells and charges upping the melee to see just how good his master is with his new sword. Both are enjoying the feel of their new swords and the melee now becoming equally matched. After several minutes they stand apart and grin at each other. Then, without a word, toss their swords to each other, each swinging it then assume a ready pose. They nod once more and engage taking it slow at first give one another time to get used to the other's sword. As they engage the melee escalates until the clash of steel on steel is almost constant, each advancing and retreating.

After several minutes, again they retreat, grin and exchange swords once more. As they grin at each other Much notices Robin's eyes flick momentarily to his side, Much quickly turns and blocks Sir Mathew's blade grinning all the while as the crowd begins to grow. Even the King stands outside his tent mesmerized by the glint of both swords as they dance and flash in the sunlight. Much is now battling both Robin and Sir Mathew and is starting to really break a sweat. After half an hour Much retreats, sword down. Much, Robin, and Sir Mathew bow to each other and the crowd breaks free cheering loudly. Sir Mathew falls back while Much and Robin stand close together, raise clasped hands, and hold up their swords in triumph causing the cheering to become louder.

Sir Mathew follows Much and Robin into their tent. When inside, Sir Mathew holding out his hand asks, "Much, may I?" Much hands him his sword, which Sir Mathew accepts and admires. Then sincerely tells him, still staring at the Long Sword in his hands, "Such a sword I have never seen much less held. It is far beyond that of a mere servant." He looks enviously at Much who bows his head worried. Hearing this Robin's face turns red in anger and he places his hand on his own sword. Sir Mathew pauses then continues, "But… That of a swordsman who is beyond reproach, it barely suits. Him being a servant… Or a Lord." Sir Mathew hands Much back his sword, "Much, I am in envy of your sword of course, but more importantly, your ability to wield it." Sir Mathew bows to Much. Much sheathes his sword and bows back gratefully, "Thank you Sir Mathew." Sir Mathew nods and exits their tent.

After Sir Mathew departs the two friends sit across from each other on their cots looking over their new weapons in wonder still marveling at their qualities when fought with. Much reaches over and picks up his new shield. When Robin's attention is drawn to it he becomes quiet and withdrawn. When Much asks what he thought about the shield and offers it to his master Robin doesn't take it and ignores him. Much cocks his head in wonder seeing the brooding look on his master's face and asks, "Master? What's wrong?" Robin turns his head and doesn't respond. Much puts down his shield watches his master concerned and asks, "Is it something I said?"

Robin remains silent so Much gets up and sits down next to him and removes his cap. Robin starts to get up but Much puts his hand on his shoulder forcing him back down. Robin angrily turns on his friend and shoves him off the cot. Startled, Much stares up at his master only to find him looking away. Much gets up and stands in front of his friend, looking down at him worried and upset and asks, "What was that all about?" Robin abruptly rises and forcefully shoves him out of the way and heads to the tent entrance, but before he can get there Much grabs him by his arm and spins him around ducking just in time for Robin's round house swing to miss his jaw. Much comes back up, grabs his friend, and wrestles him to the ground pinning him there and angrily shouts, "What's wrong with you?" Robin looks up at his best friend and bitterly yells back, "She's taking you away from me!" Much looking confused asks forcefully, "Who?" Robin aggrieved yells back, "Alyssa!" Much stares tensely down at his master for a moment then relaxes and calmly sighs, "No Robin, she's not."

Much gets up and extends his hand to his master as he watches an involuntary tear fall from the corner of his best friend's eye. Robin slowly reaches up and takes the offered hand and Much pulls him to his feet. Momentarily staring at each other, Much holds up his left hand so Robin can see the scar on it, "Robin, I will never, ever, leave you. As long as I'm alive, you will never be alone." Robin wipes his eyes, clasps his friend's hand with his own and draws Much to him and whispers from over his shoulder, "I'm sorry Much, I know that. You have proven it over and over again. But she's beautiful and a Princess, and as I watched you kiss her I knew for sure that, this time, I had lost you." Much smiles and calmly replies, "Robin, you are my best friend and brother. You took me in when I was homeless and had no one. You saved me from being alone on the streets and certain death, or enslavement. I owe you my life." Much sniffs and his eyes start to water, then with a hitch in his voice, "I love you and could never leave you." Much gives a sad chuckle, "Even if I were dead I would haunt you." Robin relieved, "And I could never leave you."

Robin pulls away, holding his friend by the arms with both hands, and with a crooked grin, "Brother." Much smiles warmly as his best friend calls him brother. Robin drops his arms, turns and sits back down on his cot as Much returns to his. Robin picks up Much's shield and rubs his hand over it, "It's very nice Much, she must have spent a long time designing it. What do you think it is? A flower or a star burst?" Much, looking at it from another angle, thinks for a moment, "To me it reminds me of the world." Much pointing to each part of his shield, "See, the sun is in the middle with golden rays emanating from it giving live to the surrounding green leaves on the brown earth." Robin points to the outer most edge, "And the border?" Much replies, "Is an unbroken length of rope binding it all together to protect its bearer." Robin nods appreciatively and leans the shield against Much's cot. Robin sighs, rises and lifts Much up by his arm, "Come on brother, let's go get something to eat." Much pulls his cap from his belt and puts it back on and walks next to his master to the commissary.

That night two of the Princesses handmaidens call on the general's tent. When they enter one says, "Much her Highness is waiting for you." Much looks questioningly at his master. Robin smiles and waves his hand for his friend to go. Much smiles, straightens his tunic, and strides out of the tent and over to her Majesty's and calls from outside, "My Lady, It is I, Much, may I enter?" Quietly the Princess's dainty hand extends from the tent flap, slowly extends its index finger and hooks the waiting man under his chin and draws him inside.

In the General's tent the two petite, flaxen haired, handmaidens seductively walk over to the young General sitting on his cot watching them and stand on either side. Robin looks up at each and quietly smiles. The two alluring handmaidens gently guide him to stand and progressively move their ethereal hands over his clothing slowly removing them from the acquiescent boy. After tossing his boots away, one, with a flick of her wrist on his shoulder, causes him to fall back down to sit on his cot. They both take several steps away and lithely disrobe letting their lustrous silken robes drop from their soft pale shoulders then exquisitely approach the unclad subject of their attention who, that night, becomes a man.

The next morning Much enters his, and his master's tent, and calls, "Robin…" Surprised, he quickly silences when he notices his uncovered master entwined between two dazzling women. He turns beet red now knowing where at least two of the Princess's maidens had gone. Embarrassed, he begins to slowly back out, but observes his master's eyes open and light on him as a brazen grin emerges and his eyes flick from woman to woman. Much returns the grin, points, and mouths, "I'll be outside." Silently his master nods and holds up one finger. Much grinning audaciously backs out of the tent and patiently waits.

After several minutes the two women, now clothed, pass him. Each draws his head down kissing him then gaily tripping to her Majesty's tent and disappearing inside. Much follows them with his head and eyes until they disappear then turns and enters his tent.

His master is sitting on the end of his cot in his braises. Much sits down next to him on his own as the two cots had been pushed together. They sit side-by-side in silence for a moment until his master speaks, "Well Much, I guess we're both men now." Much nods, "Yes, I guess we are." and glances back at the disheveled blood stained sheets and grins, "And the Princess and her maidens are maidens no more." Robin glances over his shoulder to where his friend is looking and grins broadly, then, having a thought, looks back forward and down lifting the front of his braises, "Guess I should go clean up." Much leans over and nudges his friend with his shoulder, "Guess you should. I'll get you another pair." Both rise and Robin walks to the back of the tent and washes off. When he comes back around, Much hands his master a fresh pair of braises, looks down at him, and says, "Yep, still looks the same." Both men almost fall down in laughter. Once Much regains control, he walks over to the cots and strips the sheets off of them as his master dresses.

Together they walk to the commissary where Much hands over the old sheets and claims two washed sets. As the soldier walks away with the soiled ones, he off handedly looks them over, and notices the blood stains. Knowing that the General and his servant are in charge of the Princess and her handmaidens, his head snaps around, and stares wide eyed at them in awe. Both Robin and Much give him a cheeky grin, turn and leave, knowing that the new gossip will beat them back to their tent.

Much and Robin return to their tent aboard a horse drawn wagon. After Much refits their cots with new covers, he walks back over to the Princess's tent and calls to her, "Your Majesty? I am here to escort you to your father's pavilion. Are you ready?" The Princess exits her tent and walks alongside Much casually slipping her hand into his. When they reach her father's pavilion she gives Much a quick kiss and enters the pavilion. Much sighs and returns to help his master load her Majesty's belongings

After her farewell with her father, she giggles as Robin lifts her by her dainty waist onto the wagon and smiles down at him, "Thank you Robin." She sits a little closer to Much than Robin and gives a wave back to her father as they depart slipping one arm around Much's waist. When they reach port the boat is already there waiting for her. Robin lifts her down and Much arranges with her new entourage for her belongings to be loaded on board.

After her baggage is stowed she first kisses Robin goodbye, then Much. Robin notices that she lingers a while longer with his servant and has a special longing look in her eyes when they separate. The Princess, still gazing up lovingly into his eyes, her hand drifting down to his chest, and lets her hand linger there for a while longer before she sighs and turns slowly walking on board the boat and disappears below. Robin nods to himself confirming what he only guessed at. He jumps up onto the wagon followed by Much and they wait until the boat has sailed past the horizon. Much sighs longingly when the boat is out of sight and slaps the reigns causing the horses to move. Robin glances over at him and sees a forlorn look on his face, "She loves you, and you love her." Much startled, "You know?" Robin laughs, "It's obvious Much, and I envy you for the love you share." Much sadly nods, "But she is gone and it never would have worked out anyway. After all, I'm only a servant." Robin, feeling his best friend's sorrow tries to raise his spirits, puts his left arm around his neck and shoulder, and holds up his scarred right hand, "Yes Much, but your my servant and my best friend, and no matter what, you will always have me." Much smiles at his friend and holding the reins with his right, clasps Robin's outstretched hand feeling loved.

After they have returned the horses and wagon, and are walking to their tent, the King's servant stops them and directs them to the King's tent. They bow into his tent and King Richard addresses them, "Robin, Much, I have to hand it to you. Whatever the two of you did I am grateful. In just a few weeks you turned my daughter from a royal brat into a true regal Princess. Thank you." Robin graciously, "We have done nothing except that of what any loving brothers would have done." Much begins to cough violently. Robin turns and swats him on his back several times. Much recovers, "My apologies Your Highness, something was caught in my throat." He clears his throat and glances at Robin who winks back. King Richard glances back and forth between the two of them, "Well, again, you both deserve my gratitude. You may now return to your normal duties." On their way back to their tent Robin asks, "Do you think he knows?" Much, walking next to him, stares in the direction that the Princess left in, "I think so."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter (13) Six months later;

* * *

Robin helps Much down to sit on his cot, standing over him angrily, "Much leave it alone until I return with the physician! You don't want to bleed to death!" Much starts to lie down but Robin stops him, "Don't lie down and don't go to sleep! I'll be right back!" Just before Robin exits, he looks back still dismayed, "Why Much? Why? You always do this! Stay still!" The King's servant watches as Robin runs off as fast as he can go to the infirmary. Curious, he quickly runs over to their tent and ducks his head inside, seeing Much sitting on his cot with a dagger protruding from his chest, pain deeply etched in his face, he ducks back out and runs back to the King. He bows, "Your Majesty?" The King looks up from his maps casually, "Yes, what is it?" His servant responds, "Robin's servant Much has been stabbed again. He's in his tent sitting on his cot. Robin has gone to get a physician but I'm sure they are all occupied at the moment attending to the other wounded." The King quickly looks up, "Then run and get mine and hurry him to their tent. Drag him there if you have to!" The servant slowly bows. The King yells, "Now!" The servant, startled, immediately runs to and enters the Royal physician's tent without announcing himself, "The King orders you to follow me immediately to treat a dagger wound!"

The physician picks up his kit and hurries after him. When they pass the King's tent he hesitates momentarily until the King comes out, "What are you waiting for? GO!" Pointing towards his servant who's standing outside Robin's tent. The physician runs followed by the King.

When they enter Robin has returned. His hand on the dagger buried in his servant's chest, "Much, the physicians are occupied with the other wounded so I grabbed a needle and thread, we will have to do this ourselves. Ready?" Much, his eyes closed, nods briefly bracing himself. Just as Robin is about to pull out the dagger, from behind, "Stop!" Startled, Much opens his eyes and Robin turns his head. The physician is behind Robin holding Robin's arm stopping him but the movement causes Much to let out an involuntary yelp of pain and a curse causing Robin to immediately release the dagger's handle. Much tries to get up and bow as the King abruptly enters waving his hand, "Later!" Much sits back down as Robin stands next to the physician. King Richard looks Much over and sighs, "Physician do what you must." The Physician speaking to Robin, "Robin, when I tell you, get ready to remove his tunic so I have access to the wound."

The physician places one hand on the dagger and the other under Much's tunic holding a piece of thick white cloth ready to staunch the blood. The Physician, taking a deep breath, "Now." pulls out the blade and covers the wound while Much with Robin's help removes his tunic in one swift movement. The King grabs the tunic and examines it closing the hole made by the dagger confirming that no threads are missing. The King's servant takes the dagger from the physician and holds onto it. King Richard, "It is whole." The physician nods, "Robin hold this cloth while I get the needle and thread. Robin places one hand on the cloth and the other on Much's shoulder. Desperately concerned, "Much… You'll be alright." Looking at the Physician, "He'll be okay won't he? Physician, "Yes, I believe so." Much barely nods eyes closed, grinding his teeth from the pain.

King Richard hands his servant Much's tunic and his servant holds up the bloody dagger for the King to see. The King silently motions his servant to leave with both watching him as he leaves. The King moves to the other side of Much and rhetorically asks, "How many times does this make?" He counts the dagger wounds, "I count six." Much barely smiles and nods while Robin sadly frowns knowing that all of the wounds his servant had were received from protecting him. King Richard turns to Lord Robin, "Robin, you are truly blessed. I have men who sacrifice themselves to protect me because it is their duty. You have a friend that does so because he loves you, and that is truly the greatest gift." He claps Robin on his shoulder noticing Robin's eyes water. The King pats him on his back as he leaves, "Physician, see to him. He is now your main concern." The King departs and walks back to his tent.

The physician carefully cleans then sews up Much's wound as Robin intently watches his every move wincing every time Much does. Robin again asks concerned, "He'll be alright won't he?" The Physician answers him, "He should be if the dagger wasn't poisoned." As he ties off the last thread not looking at Robin, "See that he rests, and keep his wound clean, I'll be back from tomorrow to check on him. Come get me when he develops a fever before then, otherwise, this is all we can do for now." He hands Robin a flask, "Pour some in a mug and mix it with his ale, it will help with the pain and help him sleep." Robin nods unable to take his eyes from Much's dagger wound.

As the physician departs Robin asks his friend, "Much are you ready?" Much nods painfully and Robin reaches for a mug, pours some of the flask in it as well as some ale and hands it to his friend, "Much drink it all then I'll help you lie down." Much eyes him and Robin nods. Much drinks all of the ale and hands it back to Robin then helps Much lie down.

Much winces as he lies down, "Thank you Master." Robin shakes his head sadly, "I don't deserve your loyalty. You saved my life yet again. Why Much? Why?" Much looks at his master as he fades out, "You know why… Because I love you." Robin smiles and pats his friend on his uninjured shoulder, "I know." Much falls asleep with a smile on his face. Robin pulls his cot next to his servant's so he can hear if Much moves and falls asleep himself.

Over the next few days either the Physician or Robin cleans Much's wound. Robin, "Much I need to leave you for a while, I need to check on the men" and hands Much the mug of ale. "Drink some of this so you'll sleep while I'm gone." Much drinks the ale but looks longingly at Robin. Robin feeling like he's abandoning his friend, "I won't be long. I promise!" Much nods sadly but drifts off to sleep. Robin sighs and rises, then leaves to check on his wounded soldiers.

Robin walks amongst his injured soldiers, bravely calling to them, "Men! How are you doing?" They call back, "We are well!" He visits with each man checking making sure they are well taken care of. When he finishes his rounds, the last man asks, "How is Much? We saw him take a dagger for you. Is he well?" All of the soldiers in the pavilion go quiet waiting for news. Robin answers the man, "He's doing fine. The physician has given him a tonic to help with the pain and to sleep." He looks around and notices the same type of flask. "I see all of you have the same thing." One of the wounded men hisses, "It tastes like rat piss." All the men laugh heartily. Robin chuckles as well, "Well, thanks to Much I don't have to drink it!" This elicits even greater laughter from the men. Their general exclaims, "I will be back to check on you."

Robin returns to his tent and notices that Much is restless, his body drenched in sweat. He thinks, _It's hot but not that hot._ and places his hand on Much's forehead and can feel Much's fever. Robin rushes into the physician's tent and urgently tells him, "Much has a fever." The King's physician is sitting at his work bench and has his back to Robin. He lifts a finger indicating that he's busy. Robin jerks him around and lifts him by his tunic and growls once again, "Much has a fever." The physician hurriedly points with a wavering finger to a table with many pouches on it. Robin drops him, races over to the table and turns and frantically asks, "Which one?" The physician is quickly next to him handing him three pouches, "Here, this is powdered willow bark. Mix four pinches in a mug with his ale and have him drink it. It will help the fever." Just before Robin races out of the tent. The physician merely waves a dismissive hand and nods and Robin races back to their tent.

Robin flies into their tent and mixes the powder as told in a mug. He takes a calming breath and gently shakes Much by his unwounded shoulder waking him. Much wakes delirious, his hands frantically searching as though he's drowning. Robin grabs them and holds them tightly, calmly calling his name, until Much locates his voice and relaxes. Much mumbles confused, "Robin, I was in the lake. How did I get here? Why is it so cold?" Robin answer's him, "Don't worry Much, you're safe. Here, I have something that will warm you up, drink this." Robin lifts his injured friend up to a sitting position and offers him the mug. "Here drink this. It's bitter but it will help." Much's eyes light up tasting the ale, "Robin, where did you get ale? Your father will be angry at us for taking it." Robin, trying not to chuckle, "Don't worry Much, he's gone to Nottingham and won't be back until later… Don't stop Much, Drink all of it." Much finishes the mug and lies back down, "I'm going to have a headache in the morning. Why is it so cold?" and fades out again. After a several minutes Much relaxes.

Robin spends his time with Much while he's awake and his men while his servant is asleep. After watching how the powdered willow bark helped Much he gets more to treat his men with as well as his friend.

Robin keeps a cool damp rag on his servant's forehead while Much lies in a fevered state, shivering, and delirious, constantly talking to him. Robin is startled when Much suddenly jumps out of bed and before he can react, his friend runs to the other side of the tent and falls to his knees, head down, covering his head with his hands, his back jerking as though he's being viciously struck and cries out like a child pleadingly, "Please Uncle! It wasn't me, I didn't do it! I didn't do it! Please stop!" Robin runs over to Much and drops to his knees next to him just in time to hear his friend whisper pitifully, "Robin help…" A wet spot forms on the ground at his servant's knees. Robin places his hand on Much's back causing him to yelp like a child and continues to shake until Robin, calling his name urgently, "Much, Much, It's me, I'm here, and you're safe, your uncle can't hurt you now."

From under the protection of his arms Much turns his head towards him still weeping and recognizes his friend calming down. Robin gets to his feet and with his hands under Much's arms urges Much to stand. Robin leads his stricken servant back to his cot and noticing that his friend has wet himself, strips him, and with a wet cloth washes away the liquid and has him sit down. He mixes another ale tonic and hands it to him, coaxing the still shaking Much to drink all of it. Robin sits next to him and puts his arm around his shoulders and holds him until he stops shaking and begins to leaning more heavily on him, he then lays him back down and covers him with his sheet, whispering, "Good night Much." Much smiles and fades back to sleep. Robin gathers their clothing, quickly takes them to be washed, and hurriedly returns.

Early the next morning before the sun has risen, Much wakes to find Robin asleep in the cot next to him. When Robin hears Much stir he is instantly awake, and by the light of the single burning candle, Much is calmly watching him.

Robin quietly asks, "How are you feeling?" Much just as quietly, "Better. At least it's not cold anymore." Robin reaches over off his cot and places his hand on his servant's forehead momentarily. Robin heaves a sigh of relief, "Your fever has broken. You'll be alright now. Do you need anything?" Much smiling asks, "Water?" Robin sits up, then helps Much to rise and as Much sits up he notices that he's naked, surprised, "Uh, master, where's my clothes?" Robin chuckles, "Don't worry, I'll tell you later, Here drink this." Much takes the water skin and drinks several swallows from it and hands it back. Robin looks at him curiously, "That's all?" not putting the skin down. Much nods.

Robin places the water skin back on the ground within easy reach and they lie back down. Much is still staring at him. After a few moments he sighs, "Thank you for looking after me. I know it is not your place to look after a servant, you being a Lord and all." Robin smiles back, "Where's your cap?" Much lifts his hand and touches hair. Robin chuckles, "It's on the table and since you're not wearing it, I'm taking care of my best friend. Later you can return to being my servant but for now, go to sleep." Much smiles, closes his eyes and is instantly sleep. Robin watches him for a while longer listening for his breathing to even out making sure he is. Then quietly, "Maybe one day I can find the courage to tell you this when you're awake. You're my best friend and bother and well, I love you. I have from the first day we met when mother put me in that basket with you." Much imperceptibly smiles as though from a dream. Robin lays back and falls to sleep himself.

* * *

Three months later;

Elsewhere in London, in the east wing of the Royal Castle, a gentle new mother gives birth to a blond haired, expressive, hazel eyed boy. Her husband, having finally been let into to his wife's room, gazes lovingly at his wife and new born boy sleeping peacefully in her arms.

He quietly asks her, "What have you decided to name our son?"

Lady Alyssa gazing at her son, "His name is Much."

Her husband rolls the name around on his tongue repeating it over and over again then asks curiously, "Why?"

Lady Alyssa sighs longingly, then gazes into her betrothed husband's eyes, "It is the name of the most gentle, and loving man I ever knew."

Her husband asks her curiously, "Who was he?"

She replies thinking yearningly back to her time in the Holy Land, "He was the greatest swordsman in my father's army in the Holy Land."

He asks gently, "Is he the one that gentled you?"

The Lady Alyssa sighs and places a hand behind her husband's neck and whispers to him, "Yes… He taught me how to love." She draws him to her in a loving kiss.

Satisfied, her husband returns his gaze to the small child, and places his large hand on his new born son's tiny head and whispers, "My son, So small." Maybe later we will journey back to the Holy Land to present to your father his grandson and heir and to meet the man I owe so much to.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter (14) Six months later.

* * *

The King's servant calls from outside the general's tent, "Lord Robin may I enter?" From inside, "Enter."

Robin is watching Much mending their shirts. The King's servant tells them, "Lord Robin, the King requests your presence." Robin and Much rise, but the servant holds out his hand, "No. Just Lord Robin." Robin and Much exchange looks and Much sits back down with a worried look on his face, his eyes following his master out of their tent.

The King's servant enters his Majesty's tent, "Your Majesty, Lord Robin." Robin enters and bows.

King Richard comes from behind his chart table and walks up to Robin, "I know this is unusual in that Much is not with you, however I have a reason." Robin waits not wanting to question his King.

King Richard continues, "Robin… I wish to spar with your servant." Robin's jaw drops and he stutters, "With… With Much?" King Richard answers, "Yes." Then quickly adds, "This has nothing to do with your ability, or your honor. On the contrary, you have trained him well. I know you are good, But… I have noticed that he is better than either you or Sir Mathew, and after what he did to that brute of a soldier, he's best than I have ever seen. I also know he is your servant, so I am asking you first."

Robin still astonished, "I know that he would be honored to spar with you, but the last time you touched him, when we returned to our tent he fainted. I don't think could stand to spar with you. I know he would be petrified and let you win." King Richard laughs, "Fainted huh? Well, I'm glad I asked you then. What shall we do?" Robin thinks for a few minutes, "I have a plan." King Richard surprised, "You do?" Robin chuckling, "Well, half of one." King Richard cocks his head, "And that is?" Robin thinking, a plan now forming in his head, "We disguise you." King Richard chuckles, "As what?" Robin pauses in thought. King Richard continues coming up with a solution, "How about an envoy. They are always coming and going with messages." Robin joining in, "From where? England?" King Richard exclaims, "One of my special envoys!"

Robin quickly adds, "We can pick a place between here and the port." King Richard solemnly, "But Robin… Much cannot know who I am, if he does he will let me win. He will hold back." Robin chuckles, "Or faint. But if you want to see his full potential then I must be in danger." King Richard laughs and shakes his head, "No, I'm not sure I want to go that far. He might kill me before you could stop him." Robin laughing, "No let's not go that far." Robin concerned, "How shall we disguise you?" King Richard, "I have a man that is an artist with makeup and he can alter my appearance enough that Much will not recognize me. I will send my servant to your tent tomorrow then we will go to port." Robin, "How will I know it's you?" King Richard, "I will tell you that I am from Ireland, but I like wine." They share a laugh. Robin enjoying the proposal, "We'll be waiting." King Richard seriously, "Remember, say nothing to Much." Robin frowns concerned about hurting his best friend's feelings, "I have never held anything back from him." King Richard, "I must leave that to you." Robin bows, "As you command." Robin bows out and returns to their tent.

When Robin enters their tent, Much is darning another shirt and doesn't ask Robin anything. Robin sits down across from him in silence. For a hour an uncomfortable silence remains between them. Robin finally having enough, "Aren't you going to ask me what that was all about?" Much somberly, "It is not my place my Lord." Robin can tell by this formality that Much his very upset. Robin exasperated, "Much… It was nothing." Much put's down the tunic, his lower lip trembling, "Then why wasn't I allowed to attend? You were gone a long time. I've never been left out before, have I done something to displease you or the King? I have, haven't I?" Robin sighs thinking quickly, "He was just letting me know that we are to escort one of his envoys back to port. See, it's a nothing assignment." Much still not convinced, "Oh." Robin thinking that the subject is over but Much not letting go, "What's his name?" Robin, "Who's name?" Much looking up, "The envoy's name." Robin thinking fast, "He didn't say. I suppose we'll find out tomorrow." Much nods, "Are you sure I haven't disappointed you in some way?" Robin gets up, sits next to him, and places his arm around him, "On the contrary my friend, quite the opposite." Much, for now is satisfied with his master's answer but something still nags at him.

In the morning Much wakes Robin, "Did the King say when we are to escort this envoy?" Robin sighs laying back down, "No he didn't. But I assume that it will be this morning." Much, "Then may I suggest my Lord that you get up." Robin groans and rises. Much formally holding up his master's breeches, "Shall I dress you my Lord?" Robin gives Much a sideways look. Robin running his hand down his face perturbed, "Okay Much, what's wrong?" Much formally holding Robin's breeches up for him, straight faced, "Nothing my Lord." Robin reaches out and rips his breeches from Much's hands and puts them on himself. He then grabs Much by the shoulders and gives him a hearty shake him, "Much look at me!" Much, head down, barely looks up. Robin trying to sooth him, "Much, believe me it was nothing." Much nods still not believing him.

The King's servant, "Lord Robin, may I enter?" Robin sighs, "Enter." He lets Much go but not before giving him one more shake and claps him on his arm turning towards the King's servant who tells them, "The King requests your attendance." Robin dons his tunic and moves towards the tent's entrance but Much does not. Robin beckons him to follow and this time the servant does not refuse him. As they leave, Robin speaking sideways to his servant, "See." He can tell Much relaxes and is embarrassed.

When they arrive at the King's tent, the King's servant announces them, "Your Majesty Lord Robin and Much." Robin and Much enter the pavilion and is met by the King, "Robin, as I told you yesterday you and Much are to escort my envoy to port. He will be ready in one hour, return at that time with a horse for him. Make sure he gets there safely, his message is very important." Robin, "Yes your Majesty." They bow out of the tent.

Much walking next to Robin sadly, "I'm sorry master." Robin places his hand on Much's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Next time you'll believe me won't you?" Much nods sadly.

An hour later they return with a spare horse and enough supplies to see them to the port and back. A gray bearded man they have never seen before exits the King's tent dressed in a dark brown cape and carrying a sword. The man, without a word, his features partially hidden inside a hood, mounts the spare horse. Together they spur their horses and leave the camp quickly behind. After about an hour Robin asks, "My lord where are you from?" The mystery man replies with an Irish accent, "I am from Ireland." Robin exclaims, "Oh well then, you must like whiskey!" The man shakes his head, "No. I like wine." Robin nods chuckling, "Well, that's different."

They continue quickly on their way and with sun just above the horizon they set up camp. Much takes some of the wood they brought along and builds a fire, but before he can light it, the Irishman approaches Much and asks, "Much, I believe your name is, that is quite an impressive sword. May I see it?" Much hesitates then looks at his master who nods. Much stands, draws his sword, hesitates for a moment then hands it to the envoy. The man holds up the sword admiring it. He spins and twirls it checking its weight and balance seemingly very impressed and remains standing, "It seems very well made." He grins and stares at Much, "But can you use it?" Much takes his sword back but doesn't sheath it, and looks at his master for permission. Robin waves, "Go ahead. Show him what you can do." Much cocks his head, "Yes master, should I…?" Robin shakes his head, "No. He's obviously well trained. See if he's as good as I am." Much grins and nods, warms up using his left hand, then his right, tossing and maneuvering his sword shifting his shoulders to loosed his tunic in an attempt to scare the envoy.

The envoy drops his cape, shrugs his shoulders as Much had done, and squares off with Robin's servant. After the preliminaries, Much holds up his sword in challenge and the Irishman does the same and they begin their dance. From his duty training new men, Much has learned how to apply himself to the skill level of his challenger and this one appears to be better than Sir Mathew but not quite as good as his master, but he is beginning to feel the stress. Much steps back and wipes his forehead as does the envoy then looks questioningly at his master who nods and waves his finger signaling an escalation. Then, with a new look of determination on his face, he twirls his sword and engages with all of his skill and training. This surprises the envoy to no end and it's all he can do to keep up and slowly regains control returning everything Much can throw at him.

Robin sits across the unlit fire in absolute amazement at the glint of blazing swords and dazzling footwork before him as the two men spar to such an extent and intensity that the world disappears from around them and the sound of steel on steel obliterates the desert silence. After what feels like eternity Much finally disarms his opponent and holds his blade at the envoy's throat breathing heavily. After a moment in triumph, he slowly withdraws his sword then smiling, offers the man his hand lifting him up. Much sheaths his sword, then startled, the Irishman embraces him as only he and Robin had ever done after a particularly difficult battle. Much returns the embrace, grinning broadly, impressed by his opponent's skill. The Irishman finally breaks away smiling. Much bends down, retrieves the man's sword, and offers it back to him grinning. Much bows still catching his breath, "Thank you my Lord for an enjoyable melee."

The man takes his sword and sheaths it grinning, "No. It is I who thanks you." They walk back to the unlit fire and a dazed Robin. Much claims his normal place next to his master as always, and the envoy across the fire from them. As Much lights and gets the fire started, Robin excitedly exclaims, "That… That was truly impressive!" Much, still out of breath nods his head, "You are the best I have come up against. Ever." He quickly looks over at his friend from tending the fire, "Sorry Master." Robin shakes his head smiling putting aside his envy, "No, no, I agree. That was truly impressive." The envoy breathing heavily as well, "Thank you Much, I have watched you fight from a distance, and coming from you that is truly a complement."

Much cocks his head and asks politely not expecting an answer, "May I have your name my Lord?" The man takes a rag from his pack, wets it from his water skin, wipes his face, and removes the fake beard. When he's finished he looks back up at Much and dropping the Irish accent says proudly, "I am King Richard." Much instantly recognizes his King, his mouth opens and closes several times before he stutters, "I… I was… My sword was at your Majesty's throat!" And faints dead away falling over backwards onto the sand. Robin and King Richard laugh for several minutes. Robin still laughing, "Told you."

King Richard humorously asks, "Should we wake him?" Robin grinning but looking fondly at his best friend, "No your Majesty, let's let him sleep. He's had quite a shock and I doubt we'd be able to revive him anyway." King Richard chuckles, "I believe your right." Robin gets up and moves his friend to his pallet then covers him. He places his hand against Much's cheek fondly, "Sleep well my friend." They lay down on their own pallets around the fire and go to sleep.

The next morning they wake with the rising sun. Much is already tending the fire with breakfast cooking. When he observes them wake, "Good morning." Robin gets up wiping his face as the King does likewise. Much hands each of them a plate and a mug of ale then returns to his place next to Robin. The King and Robin eat while Much watches. Robin looks at him, "Where's yours?" Much picks up his plate to show that he has already eaten. Robin nods, "Just making sure." The King truthfully, "I'm sorry Much for deceiving you. I did tell you that I would like to spar with you one day but I knew that you would have held back if you knew it was me." Much nods poking at the fire with a long stick. Robin placing his hand on Much's shoulder, "This is what the meeting was about. I'm truly sorry I couldn't tell you. Can you forgive me?" Much holds up his scared hand causing Robin to gaze at his own and hangs his head. King Richard notices the scars on their palms realizing their significance. King Richard trying to sooth the rift between them, "Much, do not blame him, blame me, I ordered him to not tell you. It is not his fault. Do you understand?" Much nods and reaches half way to Robin who completes the distance. They clasp scarred hands. The King notices that their scars align perfectly and had tried to heal together.

Much smiles gazing into his master's eyes, "Of course Robin. You need not ask." After a moment they drop their arms. The King chuckles, "But you have to admit that it was fun." Much smiles, "Yes your Majesty it was… Want to have a go again?" King Richard exclaims, "Hell no! I have to recover from this time." Much looking the King over frightened, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Panicked he turns to his master. King Richard holds up his hand, "No Much I'm not, my arms ache, that's all. I'm not as young as you are anymore and have not fought like this in years as, you can imagine, nobody will spar with me. Later after I recover we'll have another go. Am I correct in that you won't hold back the next time even knowing that it is me?" Much straightens and extends his hand, "You were tough to beat this time and I look forward to a rematch." The King takes his offered hand and smiles broadly.

Much cleans the plates using the sand to clean away the leftover stains, picks up their packs and buries the fire. Afterwards the King approaches Much. Much cocks his head sideways, forehead creased, "Yes your Majesty?" The King abruptly embraces him again. A startled Much returns it after a few seconds of indecision. After a few seconds, the King releases him but keeps his hands on his shoulders watching him closely. Much looks back at him curiously, "What was that for?" King Richard removes his hands and steps back still watching him. The King with a cheeky grin, "Just making sure you're not going to faint on me." They share a good laugh. Much shaking his head still laughing, "No your Majesty. Not again." The King claps him on his arm and turns to his mount. Much helps the King and Robin mount their horses, and then mounts his own.

King Richard, "Shall we return?" Robin, with a sweep of his arm, "After you, your Majesty." With the King in between them they ride back to the army encampment.

They make the same trip just over the horizon so many times without the King in disguise to the point that no one asks where they are going anymore, but everyone knows. One day after they had returned with a bandage around the King's upper bicep and a highly distressed Much, outside the King's tent one of Robin's captains asks his general secretly, "We all know that Much is sparring with the King. Why hide it?" Robin shaking his head tells him, "We tend to forget that Much is my servant and treat him as a soldier. But believe me, there are other Lords in the army who have not forgotten, and they would see Much dead if the King elevated him above them. So as long as the King does not spar with him in public, they retain their dignity." The Captain, taking a step back, startled by this revelation places his hand on the hilt of his sword, "They would have to go through all of us to get to him first." Robin claps the man on his arm and nods in thanks. The captain returns the gesture and departs to relay what his General had told him to the rest of the King's Guardsmen.

Robin enters the King's tent watching the physician tend to his Majesty's wound and an anxious Much hovering nearby. Once again the King calls to Much, "Much! Don't worry, it's only a flesh wound, I'll be fine." After the physician cleans and bandages the wound he tells Much, "He will be fine Much, have no worry." Robin walks over to his servant and puts his hand behind his neck and looks at him closely, "Okay Much? Do you hear that? He'll be fine so calm down. Yes?" Much drops his head and nods.

The next trip during the melee, Much holds back, scared that he will hurt his King again until he lets down his guard and the King returns the favor of a scar on his upper bicep to match his own. The King grins broadly as does Much, and with blood streaming down his arm heightens his challenge giving the King a true work out. When they return to the encampment the King has Much sit in his own chair as his physician tends to his wound. Once the physician has cleaned and bandaged it, the King looks at Much and says, "You won't hold back or drop your guard again will you." Much smiles and shakes his head, "No your Majesty." King Richard punches Much on his wound causing Much to shout out in pain then without thinking, Much jumps up, and punches the King on his almost healed wound causing the King to shout out as well. Robin takes a step towards his friend as Much, with shock on his face, realizing what he had done quickly drops to one knee, his head down, and cries out in grief, "I'm sorry your Majesty, please forgive me!" The King laughs loudly and grips Much by his arm lifting back up and nods his head, "Fair is fair. Robin!" Robin approaches, "Yes your Majesty?" "Take Much with you and see that he gets well. We'll delay our next training trip until we both are healed." The King places his hand over his own wound and turning to Much with humor mouths the word, "Ow!" Robin and Much laugh as well then bow out of the King's presence and return to their own tent where Much mixes him a tonic for the pain and lies down.

Over the following months the King continues his training with Much and Robin, then one evening it is Much that is laying on the sand at his King's feet. Together with Robin they laugh at the startled look on Much's face while he is on the ground with the King's sword at his throat. After Much is helped up by the King, he picks up and sheaths his sword, then sullenly walks over to his horse. Robin and the King stop laughing and share glances worried that they hurt his feelings. Robin upset, calls after his friend, "Much! You must not be so easily hurt! It was all but in fun!" Much returns with two large corked flasks and three mugs. As he pours a dark liquid from one of the flasks into each mug, he hands it to each man then places both flasks on the ground next to the unlit fire.

Much raises his mug and exclaims, "The King!" They all raise their mugs and drink. The King drinks from his mug then coughs and sputters, "Wine! Where did you get…?" Looking first at his mug then up at Much surprised. Much only grins and Robin humorously shakes his head, "Don't ask. He won't tell. Servants know everyone." Much refills their mugs, and they tap mugs again, that evening they finish off the flasks before riding back. The King, with head feeling light, speaking slowly, "Either I haven't had wine for several years, which is true, or this is full strength and not watered down. It's quite good." and takes another drink. Robin trying not to slur his words, "No, it's real." Much getting drunk as well, "Yes your Majesty its real and not watered down, only the best for my King. I knew at some point you'd surpass me so I've been bringing this along for the last several trips and just to let you know, no one knows it's for you. Besides, I tasted it before I brought it along." King Richard nods and raises his mug again, "Thank you my friends." Much and Robin, "You're welcome." The King laughing, "How do you do that?" and laughs heartily due to the wine.

After the flasks and their mugs are empty, Robin and Much help the King up on his mount and hold him there until his regains his balance, but slightly swaying. Much helps Robin mount his and holds him there until he nods. Much, having some trouble mounting his until Robin rides up on the mounts other side, leans heavily over and grabs Much's hand dragging him up into his saddle. Much rests lying over his horse a minute then throws his leg over and sways upright. Then Much and the King follows a slowly moving Robin. When they get to camp it's dark and few soldiers are about to see their inebriated King.

Much drops down from his mount along with Robin, together they assist the King from his horse and shoulder to shoulder, supporting each other, they stride as best they can into his tent and turn him over to his grinning servant. Just before the King passes out lying on his bed he grins crookedly, "Thank you again my friends." Robin and Much sway trying to bow and back out of the King's tent. Much slaps the horses on their rump sending the horses back to the stables on their own. Robin curiously stares at Much who shrugs, then leaning against each other they sway into their own tent and collapse onto their cots.

At some time during the night Much rises, undresses Robin then himself, and staggers to the rear of the tent and relieves himself of the processed wine, he then mixes some of the powdered willow bark in a mug of water, wakes Robin, and has him drink it. He then mixes and drinks some himself, brings over and holds the chamber pot for his master to use snickering, and receives a halfhearted cuff on the side of his head, after his master's done he returns the pot, then lies back down and after Robin falls asleep, he sleeps himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter (15) Six months later.

* * *

A shout rings out from the camp, "The King! The King is under attack!" Robin jumps up, grabs his sword, and darts out of his tent ignoring everything else on his way to his King's tent. When he enters he finds a black robed Turk attacking the King. The King is doing an excellent job on his own, having been trained by Much, but is wearing down. There are four dead guards lying on the ground surrounding the two fighting men. Robin yells startling the assassin, "You bastard! Get away from my friend!" He runs up and viciously attacks thus turning the assassin's attention from the King to himself giving King Richard a chance to escape.

King Richard looks back at Robin, takes several deep breaths and raises his sword ready to join the fight again but Much, who has just run in, grabs him by the arm and drags him away forgetting who he is, "No! We will deal with him!" He drags the weary King outside where his personal guard is waiting having been called by their general's servant. Much, commanding as his master, orders the guardsmen pointing at the King, "Protect him!" They surround the King eight men deep facing in all directions swords drawn and ready for any subsequent attack.

As Much is protecting his King, Robin and the assassin fight violently until the assassin gets in a lucky blow and severely injures Robin in his side. Robin yells and falls to the sand, but not before seeing the tattoo on the assassin's arm. Just as the assassin swings his sword to deal the fatal blow it strikes Much's sword instead. The assassin grins evilly, recognizing the general's servant, and attacks. Much witnessing his master fall, engages the assassin with such force that it quickly wipes the grin from the assassin's face scaring him so severely that he quickly flees. Much, torn between killing the assassin and his master bleeding into the sand, defaults to the latter returning to his side. Much anxiously, "Master! You're wounded!" Robin groans with pain, holding his side, exclaims hoarsely, "The King! Save the King!" Much hearing the order darts out of the tent to find the King, as he runs out he can see that the King is still surrounded by his personal guard, but there is no sign of the assassin. Much stops still with his sword drawn and calls to the guards frantically, "Which way did he go?" Several point in the direction the assassin has fled. Much picking out six of the guards, "You six go find him and bring him back alive!"

Six of the guards salute and run in the direction the assassin took and Much runs back inside the King's pavilion. King Richard leans over to one of the soldiers and asks, "You take orders from a servant?" The guard looks at him stunned, "Of course! He's no ordinary servant." King Richard nods in understanding, "So true. I'll return to my tent now. Surround it until the other guards return." Just as the King nears the entrance to his tent he just misses be bowled over by a frantic Much darting out of it carrying Robin like a child despite his feeble protests. The King's personal guards surround the King's tent as the King enters.

Much runs to their tent and lays his injured friend on his cot and without waiting for a response, alarmed he orders his friend, "Don't move! I'll bring the physician!" Much runs faster than he's ever run before. Desperately he grabs the King's Physician by his arm and frantically tells him, "My Master is wounded! Come now or I'll carry you! NOW!" He barely gives the physician time to get his pack before dragging him to their tent. Much pleading, standing over his best friend, "Please do something!" The physician knowing that the King was again saved by these two attends to the injured man. Calmly the physician instructs him, "Help me remove his tunic."

Much doesn't wait to lift his friend and rips the tunic away and takes it off revealing the wound, "It'll be alright Robin. I know it will." Robin grimacing from the pain lets a choking laugh escape. Much kneeling down beside him holding his friend's hand tightly, watches the physician's every move. The Physician presses his hand over the stab wound trying to reduce the bleeding causing a scream to escape from the wounded man. The Physician remaining calm tells Much, "Much, run and bring back some water so we can wash the wound. Hurry!" Much gets up and runs at full speed to the commissary.

The Physician talking to Robin while waiting for Much's return, "You know he nearly tore my arm off and threatened to carry me here." Robin with his teeth clinched and eyes closed against the pain can only nod. The Physician, "Let's hope your tunic is all in one piece. If not, then I must clean out the wound. Once we clean your wound I'll sew it up and I'll give your servant something to calm him." Robin tries to laugh at the turn of phrase through the pain as the physician continues, "Then I'll make you something for the pain and to help you sleep. I was rushed here so fast that I didn't bring anything except my pack."

Much rushes in, plops down the bucket of water and returns kneeling next to Robin once again gripping his hand. On his heels is the King along with eight guards who wait just outside surrounding the tent. King Richard concerned, "Ah! I see you're already here. How is he?" Physician, "I do not know, but we must get this wound cleaned and sewn up. If you would your majesty please check his tunic." King Richard examines the tunic around the hole made by the assassin's sword in great detail, "It's all here." Much sighs and almost relaxes. The physician looking up at Much, "Much, on my desk there are several brown flasks and next to each is a pouch. Bring two of each." Much hesitates not wanting to leave his master's side. King Richard commands him, "Now!" Much jumps up and runs to get the requested items. After he leaves the physician and the King laugh. King Richard with envy, "What I would give to have someone like him…" Robin groans painfully, "You want him? You can have him." King Richard startled by his statment, "Surely you don't mean that." Robin regretting his words the minute he spoke them, "No… No I don't. It's just that… Well…" Robin blurts out in one quick sentence, "He carried me here like a wounded child!" The King and physician laugh and King Richard ands, "Too bad." Robin grins momentarily until the physician touches the wound again cleaning it.

The physician slowly, gently, washes Robin's wound with him groaning every time he touches it, he then takes the needle and thread and sews it up just as Much rushes in and slides to a stop. With shaking hands he holds out the requested items. Physician nods in the direction of the table, "Just place them there." Much puts them down, then returns to kneeling next to Robin and grabs his hand squeezing it, gently, "You'll be okay I know it." He looks at the physician from pleading eyes, "He will won't he?" The Physician noncommittally as he continues to sew up the wound, "We'll have to wait and see. Soon he'll have a fever as the wound is large and deep and I have seen many a man die from such of one. Give him a finger's width of the liquid in the flask mixed with ale to fill the mug. When the fever has him, then add four pinches of the willow bark that is in the pouch, understand?" Much nods quickly, "Yes my Lord."

Much winces with Robin feeling his pain as the physician finishes sewing up the wound. Much mixes the flask with some ale and looks at the physician who nods. Much lifts his injured friend up just enough so he can drink the mixture then gently lays him back down and watches as he drifts off to sleep. King Richard nods watching Much relax, "Much, stay here with him if his condition changes let me know." Much doesn't look up as he nods still clasping the injured man's hand. King Richard pats Much on the back, "Then we'll leave him to you." The King and his physician depart and as they leave the tent King Richard off handily asks his physician, "So he threatened to carry you here too…?"

Later, the six guards that were sent to find the assassin return to his Majesty's tent. One of them reports, "Your Majesty... We lost him. He mounted a horse and sped off and we were unable to pursue." King Richard sighs, "So he escaped." The soldiers bow their heads, "Yes your Majesty." King Richard, "Then post guards at my tent two per side day and night just in case he tries again and have one ready to run to Lord Robin's tent to retrieve Much." They come to attention, "Yes your Majesty!" They leave taking all except eight guards with them who positions themselves around the pavilion.

Once they are gone, Much strips the sleeping man and covers him. Much stays by his master's side day and night taking care of his needs as well as his own. Three days later Robin's fever takes hold and Much gives Robin his first mug of the powdered willow bark mixture as the physician instructed him. Once Robin is asleep, Much runs to inform the physician, who quickly follows Much and kneels at Robin's side pulling back the sheet covering him, "Have you been cleaning his wound regularly?" Much cocks his head. Physician chuckles, "Of course you have. I forget." He prods the wound causing Robin to release a painful howl in his sleep from the pain. The Physician sits back sadly, "I need to drain the wound. Hold him." The physician opens Robin's mouth and places a stick of wood between his teeth while Much, being alone, lies on top of his friend, pining his arms down with his own, and lowers his head cheek to cheek with Robin's, then nods.

The physician cuts one of the sutures and the squeezes the wound. Robin tries to shake his head, his body convulsing even with Much on top of him screaming in pain. Much whispers soothing words in his friend's ear, and his struggles lessen, calming as he recognizes Much's voice through the blinding pain as a thick white fluid flows out of his wound freely mixing with the sand. Much feels Robin's pain as intensely if not more than Robin. Much, thinking to himself, while barely being able to hold back his own tears and agonized screams, _How can this be?_

Finally blood flows free of white from the wound and the physician sews him up. To Much's relief Robin relaxes and the pain leaves his mind. When the physician touches the wound again Robin only gasps. The physician removes the wood from Robin's teeth and sits back and relaxes and tells him, "I must do this occasionally. If he does more than gasp when you clean it come and get me so we can drain it again. He is at a critical stage and will either live or die depending on how you attend him."

Much climbs off of Robin, sits next to him, and clasps Robin's hand between his own and nods sorrowfully, "I understand my Lord. Thank you."

The physician leaves Much weeping for Robin. Robin tightens his grip aware of his best friend's agony for him. Much feeling Robin squeeze his hand whispers to him, "Robin, you must live, you just have to. You can't leave me. Please Robin, I don't want to be alone." Then adds quietly, "You promised." Robin squeezes Much's hand again. Much reaches for the mug of pre-prepared tonic, lifts Robin so he can drink it. After the mug is empty he lays Robin back down and slips his arm from beneath him.

Once Robin is asleep he whispers to him, "Robin, there is something I must do… I hope I will return." Unarmed, Much walks sullenly to the King's tent and requests entry. After he is announced he kneels before the King with his head bowed.

King Richard concerned, "Much what's wrong? Is it Robin?"

Without lifting his head Much responds, "Robin is as well as can be expected your Majesty."

King Richard cocks his head, "Then what brings you here?"

Much solemnly replies, "I come to humbly apologize for my rough handling of you by dragging you out of your quarters without permission. I am here to accept punishment for what I have done."

King Richard calmly says, "Stand." Much does so still with his head lowered.

King Richard approaches him, "Look at me Much." When Much doesn't the King lifts his head with his hand under his chin and looks him his eyes, "You did what you had to do to keep me safe. I do not hold it against you. You and your master saved my life yet again, now, go back to your friend and see to him."

Much nods, "Thank you your Majesty." He bows out of the tent, returns to theirs, and resumes his seat next to Robin again taking his hand, quietly, "I am not to be punished for my handling of the King. I was forgiven."

Robin and Much must endure the draining of Robin's wound and each time Much feels Robin's pain he is puzzled by it. As the days drag on Robin shows no sign of improvement and the physician visits less and less. Leaving Much to tend to his friend alone, having to drain and stich his master's wound up himself.

Whenever Robin wakens from his fevered dreams, even when it was love Marian he was dreaming of and crying out for, it was always Much's face that he would find hovering over him, his voice calming and reassuring him. Always his friend lying next to him, with his hand resting gently on his chest. Much tending to his needs, treating his wound, or keeping his forehead cool. Always his best friend waking him from his nightmares with soothing words and a comforting embrace, Much holding him tightly when through his delirium calling to let him go, to let him die, so the pain would go away and Much refusing, pleading for him to live and forcing him to remember his promise to never leave him. He sighs compassionately, _Always Much._ He places his own hand over his best friend's that is resting on his chest and returns to a fitful fevered sleep.

Soon Much begins hearing his own name called out rather than Marian's when Robin's nightmares or pain is at its worst, Robin calling for him to come to his aid, to protect him, to make the pain go away. During those times Much would hold his friend tightly and speak quietly until his cries and shivering subsided.

Robin wakes in the middle of the night when his fever beaks and feels the familiar comforting weight of Much's hand resting on his chest. He slowly turns his head as not to awaken his friend and notices that he has moved his cot so that they are touching. Robin heavily lifts his other hand and places it over Much's clasping it and fades back to sleep. Much's eyes fly open when he feels Robin's hand touch his and he's just in time to catch his master's eyes close. He hears and feels his master's breathing even out and can tell that it's now that of someone asleep. Much places his other hand gently on Robin's forehead and feels that the heat is gone. Much grins, leaves his hand under Robin's where it is and returns to sleep himself no longer afraid that his best friend will die.

The next morning Robin wakes to find Much sitting next to him dozing. Robin shifts on his bunk causing Much to startle awake. Much forgetting himself, "Robin, how are you feeling?" Robin gives a light chuckle, just above a whisper which is all he can muster, "Much better." Much asks excitedly, "Thirsty?" Robin nods and Much places his hand underneath him lifting him to he can drink from the water skin. After he does, as Much relaxes his arm so Robin can lay back down, but Robin says weakly, "No." So Much lifts him back up so he can sit up and helps him to swing his feet off the cot and sits close enough so that Robin can lean up against him.

Robin whispers, "Thanks." Then, "Uh Much, where's my clothes?" Much nodding in the direction of one of the tables, "Over on the table, I had them washed." Robin, "Why?" Much remembering back when he was stabbed by the poisoned dagger during a mission and Robin had to take care of him. "Master, you've had a fever and it was easier to clean you when you soiled yourself." Robin nods, "Oh. Well, I guess we're even now." Much chuckles, "I guess we are." Robin lifts a hand to his head, and just before Robin passes out Much catches him and lays him back down, lifts his legs back on the cot, covers him, pulls up his chair and returns to his vigil.

An hour later Robin slowly wakes and mutters, "What happened?" "You passed out master." Robin groans and puts his hand to his forehead. Much rises from his chair, lifts the edge of the sheet and with a wet rag from the bucket gently washes Robin's wound.

When Robin gasps, Much yanks his hand back, "Sorry master." and tries to even more gently clean it. Robin, feeling his stomach grumble asks, "Is there any food? I'm a bit hungry." Much excited that Robin is hungry drops the sheet then the rag in the bucket, "Then I'll go get you some." Much hurries to the tent opening then stops, "Promise me you will not move while I'm gone."

Robin shifts positions slightly and winces from the pain and nods. Much stares at him. Robin as best he can above a whisper, "I promise Much." Much quickly, "I'll be right back!" He darts out of the tent at full speed. Robin takes his hand and rubs it over his wound wincing as he does so.

A minute later King Richard enters the tent quickly holding out his hand, "Stay as you are."

Robin looks at him questioningly, "How…?"

King Richard laughs, "Your servant ran from the tent in the direction of the commissary so fast that I almost didn't see him. You know, he hasn't left your side in two weeks. I take it he's gone to get you some food?" Robin nods, "I'm a bit hungry." Then stunned asks, "Two weeks?"

King Richard nods, "Yes Lord Robin. You've been with fever for over fourteen days and Much has never left your side. My physician even complained to me for the first week that he had to order Much to leave if only to launder a pile of sheets and to empty and clean the night soil buckets, and had to force him to eat just so he could work on you." Pausing, "I'm glad to see you awake. If it wasn't for Much attending you, you'd be dead. He never gave up on you no matter what anyone told him. Like you did when it looked like he was dead from the poisoned dagger he took protecting you. He pestered my physician and the others incessantly for anything that would keep you alive no matter what it was." Then sadly, "I am sorry Robin, but after the first week, my physician told me that you showed no progress and that you were going to die so he stopped attending to you. You have Much to thank that you are still alive."

Robin sighs, still quietly, "I know. Whenever I woke it was always his face I saw and his voice I heard. It was always Much holding me, begging me to live. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve his... his... his loyalty."

King Richard huffs, "Robin, I do not think he attends you just out of loyalty." Robin stares at him blankly unable to admit it even to himself.

King Richard comes up and places his hand on Robin's prone shoulder tenderly, looking at him in the eyes. King Richard quietly explains, "He does so out of love."

Robin looks at him aghast.

King Richard sighs, then as a father to his child, "Robin, one day you'll understand that true love, real love, does not have to be only between a man and a woman. That is only one kind. The love of a brother or a true friend is another and is just as real and undeniable. You need to realize this and come to terms with it. You and Much have been together your entire lives. I know, He told me all about it while you were unconscious and his hand never left your chest. When I asked him why and he told me it was so he could feel your heart beat and know that you hadn't left him. He then showed me his hand and yours. You know, he is essentially your brother and he loves you as such... Do you love him as well?"

Robin pauses not wanting to admit it, "I... I don't know." King Richard grins, "Either you do or not. You must decide. I believe you do but choose to deny it. It does not lessen you as a man if that is what you are worried about. Look at your hand and ask yourself why you did that and then you must come to terms with your love and tell him." King Richard places his hand on Robin's cheek tenderly, "Think about it. I wish..." King Richard removes his hand and chuckles, "If you are concerned that Much is not a real man, he is. I saw the look in his and my daughter's eyes when they kissed before me. Did you not wonder why they were alone so often?" Robin nods, "I knew. He's my best friend .There's nothing that I don't know about him." King Richard sincerely, "My daughter and I talked extensively about him. You know she loves him deeply and if he wasn't a servant I would be proud to call him my son." Robin stares up at his King shocked, "You knew?" The King laughs, "There is almost nothing that goes on in this camp that I don't know about. Of course I knew, and he worked wonders with my daughter."

Just then Much comes running back in and skids to a stop, "Robin I have some food." Upon seeing his King he stops and quickly bows, "Sorry your Majesty."

King Richard laughs, "I'll come back to see the both of you later." He looks at Much, claps him on his arm and leaves laughing. Much, looking after him, wondering asks Robin, "What was that all about?" Robin still just above a whisper, "Never mind. I hope you said something about food?"

Much nods and places a basket brimming with meat, bread, and, Robin exclaims, "Fruit! Where?"

Much's face turns red, "Well…" Much helps Robin sit up, then sits to his side so Robin can lean against him while he eats.

Robin happily, "Never mind." Picking up a pomegranate and cutting it open. He delves into its fresh sweet flavor, his eyes close savoring it. Much joyfully watches his master eat. Robin opens his eyes and looks up juice dripping from his chin, "Much?" Much answers, "It's not for me. It's all for you." Robin looking at the pomegranate hands half to Much. Instead of taking it Much looks out of the tent.

Robin trying to get above a whisper, hoarsely, "Enter!" Several of his captains enter the tent and upon seeing the juice dripping from Robin's chin they all grin.

Robin unconsciously wipes his chin, "What's all this then?" One of the captains answers, "Much told us you where awake and hungry, so we all chipped in to give you a feast." Robin looking at the fruit in his hand, "Where did you get this from?" Same captain, "Don't ask. But we have enough." Robin asks, "Then may I share it with…?" They nod before Robin can complete his sentence. Another captain laughing, "Much hasn't left your side, even to eat, no matter how hard we tried to draw him out." He places his hand on the hilt of his sword for effect. Robin nods and hands Much the other half. Much glances over at the captains, seeing them nod, takes the fruit and bites into it. He closes his eyes as well.

The captain laughing, "We're glad you like it." They salute and leave. Robin asking his servant, "You told them?" Much surprised, "Of course! You being awake is not a secret I can hold. They're your men." Robin shaking his head, "Always thinking of others." Robin and Much share the meal in front of them. Then, Much grinning slyly, pours both of them each a mug of a dark red liquid and hands one to Robin. Much holds his up in a toast. Much, "To my best friend!" They tap mugs and drink. Robin gasps, "Wine! Where?" Much simulates one of Robin's cheeky grins, "Wouldn't you like to know my Lord Robin of Locksley." They tap mugs again. Robin, "To my best friend, my brother!" They drink. Robin, "Thank you for saving my life." Much says quietly, "I love you." Robin looks at his best friend and raises his mug. They tap them together, smile and drink.

As Much wraps up the leftovers the King's servant walks in, "Lord Robin, the King requests your attendance if you are able." The King's servant departs. Much makes sure Robin can sit up before walking away and getting his clothes, then helps the naked Robin to stand. Much, his head down and on one knee with Robin's hand on his back for support, in front of Robin with his braises on the ground waiting for Robin to step into them, he turns red and laughs remembering back to when he had first tried to dress Robin, as he's pulling them up and ties them, "Yep, still looks the same." Robin laughs quietly and lightly cuffs him on the side of his head. Much grabs Robin just in time to prevent him from falling down, steading him. Much concerned, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Robin nods, "Yes. The King requests our presence."

Much nods then helps Robin into his breeches and tunic not tucking it into his breeches so it's not tight against his wound. Much then sits Robin down and pulls on his boots.

Just before they leave Much pulls Robin up to his feet and rechecks his wound.

Robin leaning heavily on Much slowly makes their way to the King's tent.

The King's servant bows, and announces, "Lord Robin your majesty." Robin supported by Much enters and bows. King Richard notices Robin wince, swaying slightly, "Lord Robin of Locksley, I release you from my service." Robin and Much stunned ask, "Your majesty?" King Richard tells them, "I am going south. But you are to return to England, your service to me is concluded. You and your servant are released from my service." Robin protesting, "But your Majesty, the guard, who will lead them?" His Majesty, "Robin, you have trained them well. They will remember your training and continue under a new leader. Both you and your servant have fought for me, saved my life too many time to count, and almost died for me. After five years you deserve to go home."

The King waives his servant out. After he has left he approaches them, "Remember what I told you? I have men that will die for me because it's their duty. You sacrificed yourself because… because you love me. It's the least I can do to let you go home. Here are your papers, they will provide you with whatever you need to return to England." Robin protesting, "I don't…"

King Richard holding up his hand, "But you will. Much, I order you to take your master with you back to England, you leave in four weeks. That should give Robin enough time to heal for the trip." Robin about to protest again, "But…" King Richard gives him a stern no alternative look. Robin subdued, "As you command your Majesty." King Richard gently, "Robin, have you thought about what I said? Robin bows his head. King Richard places his hand on Robin's shoulder, "You must." Robin and Much bow out of his Majesty's presence. Much excited, "We are going home!" Robin sadly, "Yes, we are."

Before returning to their tent, Much guides Robin to the guard's tents. When they arrive the guardsmen surround them. Robin with regret in his voice, "Men, I have been ordered home. I do not know who will be your new general." Sir Mathew steps up, "I am Lord Robin." Robin and Much look startled. Robin surprised asks, "You already knew?" Sir Mathew laughs, "Since yesterday." Robin getting upset, "And you didn't tell me?" Sir Mathew trying to calm Robin, "I was ordered not to." Robin chuckling, "So that was what the meal was all about." They all laugh. Robin sadly, "Thank you. I, we, will never forget you." Robin and Much leave to cheering and return to their tent.

Much undresses Robin and sits him down on his cot. Much hanging up Robin's clothes, "Looks like they will be in good hands." Robin gasps as he touches his wound. Much mixes a mug of tonic and gives it to him to drink, then lowers him down. Robin sighs as the tonic takes effect. Much gently, "Sleep well master." Robin fades out. Much sighs gratefully, "Finally, we are going home."

After two weeks Robin is well enough to walk without assistance but the wound still stings and itches deep down but doesn't shoot daggers when it's touched anymore. Robin is sitting on the edge of his cot when Much comes over and lifts his shirt to check on the wound. Robin tries to swat Much's hand away but fails, "Enough Much. It's fine. I'll tell you if it starts hurting." Much with a knowing laugh, "No you won't master. I know you all too well." Robin laughs, "That you do. Then please, not so often." Much satisfied that it doesn't need to be cleaned drops Robin's shirt. Much gives in, "Yes master. Not so often then." He fakes a reach to look at it again gathering a humorous glare from Robin.

Robin becomes quiet and stands. Much looks at him questioningly, "Is there something I can get for you master?" Robin turns to Much and places his hands on his shoulders. Much cocks his head in wonder, "Master?" Robin sincerely, "Much you know I'm not good at expressing my feelings." Much, "That's okay master I know, you don't have to say anything." Robin exasperated, "Shut up Much. Yes I do." He pauses again. Robin continuing, "Much, you have saved my life yet again. For that I can never repay you and I don't know what I would do without you. I know you love me, you have told me so many times before." Robin, remembering the King's words, now gazes into his best friend's eyes, "As much as you love me, I love you. As you would die for me, I would die for you." Much grins as they clasp each other in a bone crushing embrace tears forming finally hearing from Robin what he has wanted to hear for so long and Robin's for finally being able to tell him. Robin repeating, "I love you." Much grips him ever tighter.

When they release each another Robin grins, "To show just how much I love and honor you I release you from my service. You are a free man."

Much's face drops and starts to cry which is a reaction Robin didn't expect. Much tears up again but this time in sorrow, "But master why? You just said you loved me! You said you didn't know what you'd do without me! Now you throw me away just like… like… garbage? I don't understand!" Much breaks free and runs out of the tent. Robin perplexed follows him but is unable to catch up until Much stops.

Robin holding his side his wound hurting worse from the chase sees Much's shoulders shaking, his head down and his face in his hands. As Robin comes closer, he can hear him sobbing fitfully and when he places his hand on his friend's shoulder Much shakes it off but he puts it back. Much cries dejectedly, "What is to happen to me? How do I get home? I don't want to stay here. I don't want to be alone. Now I have no one! I thought I had you but obviously you don't want me anymore! What will I do?" Robin soothingly, "You still have me. I love you! You're my best friend, my only brother. You are all I have as well and you know that! And that will never change!" Much shakes his head. Robin trying to explain what he meant, "Much, you will be coming home with me. Do you really think I would leave you here? Did you really think I was letting you go?" Much nods. Robin puts his other hand on his shoulder turning him so he can look Much in the eyes.

Much sniffs and wipes his eyes, "But how will I survive? All my life I've been your servant. I don't know how to do anything else. All I know is how to take care of you!" Robin trying to sooth him, "Much, I could never leave you. You must believe me. In fact, I'm assigning you the fields and the lodge at Bonchurch, they are to be yours to take care of." Much drying his eyes, "But I don't know how to take care of a lodge, land, or a village." Robin laughs, "I will help you. You will never be alone." Robin pulls Much into his embrace once more. They hold each other tightly. Much sniffing again, "And I will never leave you for I love you more than I do myself." Robin rearranges his arms and holds him tighter, "I know Much... I know." They break apart both in tears glad that no one else is around. Much wipes his eyes with his sleeve as Robin does. Robin tells him, "If it makes you feel any better, I won't set you free until we're home. Until then you're still my servant." Much nods and straightens, "Yes master that would be better."

Much looks at him sideways, "Am I really to be Lord Bonchurch?" Robin sincerely, "Yes Much." They start their walk back to their tent arms around each other's shoulders. Much can feel Robin leaning on him so he rearranges his hold to help Robin walk. He notices that Robin's other hand is covering his wound. Much, "Does it hurt?" Robin nods. Much asking, "Do you want me to carry you?" Robin laughs, "No… Once is enough." Robin leans on Much the rest of the way to their tent. When they get there Much mixes up another mug of tonic and hands it to Robin to drink. Robin drinks it and hands the mug back then lies down. Much, "I'll be right here when you awake." Robin relieved, "I know you will…" Robin fades to sleep, "And that is why I love you." Much smoothing Robin's hair, _He does love me_. And maintains his vigil until he too falls asleep on his own cot.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter (16) A week later.

* * *

King Richard enters their tent. King Richard, "I almost forgot!" He removes one of the daggers from his belt and hands it to Much. Much takes it and examines it curiously. It's quite impressive. The blade and grip are highly polished and there is an inscription on the blade. He gives it an upward spinning toss, twirls it with his fingers then flicks it into the table leg where it sticks. He retrieves it and offers it back to the King, "It's an excellent well balanced dagger your Majesty." Ring Richard handing it back, "Do you recognize it?" Much holds it back up examining it closer then shakes his head. King Richard, "This is the dagger we removed from your shoulder. I had it reworked. It's yours." Much's eyes go wide, "Thank you your Majesty!" Robin holds out his hand and Much hands it to him. Robin follows the same examination. Much glances shyly at the King embarrassed, "Uh, Robin… What does it say?" Robin holds up the dagger, "Lord Much of Bonchurch, by order of His Royal Highness King Richard, and has this year's date on it." And he hands it back to Much.

Much sputtering, "But I'm not a Lord!" King Richard grins and waves his hand for them to follow, "Come with me." Robin and Much follow, Much gives Robin a sideways glance but only sees a slight grin on his face. They enter the King's tent and find Sir Mathew and the guards' captains are there as well as several of the generals that he knew didn't like him in the least. King Richard nods at his servant who comes over to Much holding a long white tunic with the red cross of a crusader on it identical to Robin's. Robin and the King's servant help a dazed Much into it.

King Richard royally commands Much, "Much, kneel." Much kneels and King Richard lifts his father's old sword that Much had polished to an almost mirror shine and taps it on each of Much's shoulders. King Richard regally declares, "As the ruling King of England, I King Richard, proclaim you a free man and knight thee, Sir Much, Lord of Bonchurch, Earl of Sutton with all the rights, privileges, and land, that your title ensues. Rise Lord Much." Much rises unsteadily to his feet. Robin proudly exclaims, "Congratulations my Lord Much." Much turning to Robin exclaims, "You knew?" Robin nods smiling, "I wanted to make it official, and to show you that I meant every word."

King Richard announcing so that all around can hear, "You both are welcome any time at court." He raises hand. All of the men present bow towards Much then Robin and Much bow out of his Majesty's tent.

Much looking at his white crusader's robe, "Does this mean we are equals now?" Robin placing his left hand on Much's left shoulder, "Yes Much it does." Much shaking his head, "It's going to take some time to stop calling you master." Robin laughs, "Remember how long it took you to start?" Much chuckling, "That long huh?" Robin with a catch in his voice, "Yes, and it will take me some time for me not to treat you as my servant since you have been ever since we were ten. You are the only constant in my life because as my servant I knew you would never leave me. Now that you are a free man you can go wherever you want. You know, we have been together longer than I have been with my own mother and father."

Much turning his head somewhat uncomfortable with Robin's expression of devotion, but also elated, this being what he has always wanted. To talk. To share. To be close. Much places his right hand on Robin's left shoulder, emotionally, "Robin, I will still never leave you, remember our oath?" Much holds up his hand, the scar still prominent. Robin holds up his own, its scar just as visible and they clasp hands once more. Together repeat their oath made so long ago, "I will never, ever, leave you, deceive you, or betray you in any way, on pain of death or brutal torture. Brothers, for life."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter (17) A week after the King has left.

* * *

Their tent and the infirmary still full of recovering soldiers and what's left of the commissary is now just a stopping point on the way south and all that remains of the once sprawling encampment. The King had come by days ago to wish them well on their journey home before leaving with the rest of his army.

Robin and Much standing at their tent entrance with their packs over their shoulders. Robin looking over the interior, "Did you get everything?" "Yes master." Robin leaning closer and quieter in Much's ear, "Did you remember to dig up our gifts from the Sheik?" Much just as quiet, "Yes master." and pats the pouches just under his arms inside his tunic. Robin watches as Much confirms their location. Robin sighs, "Then we're off." Robin, together with Much, turn and leave what has been their home for the last five years for the last time.

As they leave Much stops and looks back. Although he hates the sand, the heat, the killing, the torture, and the war, he was with his best friend. Thinking back that it was here that he had become a man in the arms of the King's daughter, and Robin at the hands of her handmaidens. This was where he and Robin had become men together through battle, hardship, pain and suffering. Here, where they had spilt the blood of their enemies as well as their own. They had endured it together not just as master and servant, but at long last, true brothers. Robin turns after Much stops, "Much?" Much with some sorrow in his voice, "This is where we became men, where we became brothers." Robin thinking the same thing nods, "Yes Much it was. But now it's time to move on, let's go." He grips Much's arm turning him. Much shifts their belongings on his shoulders, "Right!" and walks beside Robin rather than behind.

It takes them three days to reach port where they show the captain of the next boat leaving for England the King's papers and are directed to their cabin. Much drops his pack and looks around, "Isn't this the same boat? It even looks like the same cabin!" Robin lowering his pack glances around the dimly lit interior as well. Much climbs up onto the top bunk and notices the scratches he had made during the trip over, "Master! It is!" Robin laughs, "Well the captain's different." Much feels the deck move and groans, "Oh I hate the sea." Robin grinning, "Well we can always walk back. It should only take acouple_years_." Much laughing, "No thanks. I'll suffer through."

During the ninety days it takes to return to England, to break the tedium, and since they are the only soldiers on board, they continue to spar with each other when on deck. One evening in their cabin Robin asks for Much's sword, takes a coil of leather lacing, and begins wrapping it over the grip. Much curious asks his master, "What are you doing Master?" Robin wrapping the grip replies, "I saw one of the merchants enviously eyeing your sword, so I'm trying to make it look ordinary so it won't get stolen. Even with this you must keep it on or next to you at all times. We wouldn't want to have to kill him for trying to steal it." Much nods, "Thank you Master, I mean, Robin." Shaking his head. Robin chuckles, "Give it time my friend, give it time."

Robin continues wrapping the leather until the ivory and gold is no longer visible. He then takes some pitch from the deck and smears the gold and silver hiding the etching. Afterwards he hands it back. Robin wiping his hands on a scrap of cloth, "How's that?" Much handling it, "It'll take some getting used to. It's not smooth any more. But it's better than losing it." He sheathes it and climbs up onto his bunk placing it next to him. Much, "What about yours?" Robin unsheathes his and gives it the same treatment. Robin, "I'm more worried about yours. Mine is too unique being a Saracen blade, but yours is more valuable to a thief."

That night their door slowly creaks open. Much feels his sword move. He's instantly awake and has a thin weasel faced balding merchant up against the wall in an instant, his dagger to the merchant's throat. Robin, "Hold!" Much does as instructed. Robin rolls out of his bunk turning up the wick of the single lantern, "You are lucky to be alive. He has killed more men than he can count. The next time I will not stop him. Leave and never come back." The merchant quickly leaves. Much waving his hand in front of his face, "Whew what's that smell?" Robin starts to laugh. Then Much recognizes it too, laughing he opens the door again, and waves his blanket trying to air out their cabin.

Two weeks later they are awakened by their cabin door opening again and Much feels his sword move. In and instant, Much is off his bunk with his dagger at the same merchant's throat. Robin rolling out of his bunk calls to his friend, "Hold!" Robin comes up to the merchant shaking his head addressing the thief, "I told you not to come back." Robin nods and Much knocks out the merchant and replaces his dagger in his belt then with Robin's help they gag him, tie his hands behind him, and quietly carry him on deck to the rear of the boat. Much holds the merchant tightly while Robin slaps his face until he wakes. The merchant tries to shout but utters nothing louder than a whisper. Robin sadly shaking his head, "I told you what would happen. There is no second chance." Much picks up the merchant and flips him over the rail. His splash is drowned out by the waves and wind, and after watching the merchant drift away in the boats wake, they walk quietly back to their cabin, close the door and go back to sleep.

The next day they are on deck at dawn watching the sea when they hear a commotion. The sailors are running around like ants searching for something. Robin stops one, "What's going on?" The sailor hurriedly replies, "One of the merchants is missing and we're trying to find him." and runs off again. Robin and Much glance at each other but nothing more. Later the captain approaches them, recognizing them as seasoned veterans he bows, "Lords. One of the merchants is missing and we are unable to locate him anywhere. I know about two weeks ago he was cursing you and your servant and from the other merchants I also found out that he is also a known thief."

Quietly addressing Much, "I saw your sword before you covered the grip with leather and I was wondering if you might have seen him…?" Robin replying before Much can, "No captain we haven't seen him lately. Maybe he accidently fell overboard? The sea was rather rough last night." The captain smiles and winks, "I see. Maybe you're right. Maybe he had to clean the crap out of his pants again and got too near the railing and was tossed over it…?" Robin shrugs, "Maybe." The captain laughs and walks away and loudly calls to his crew, "Well men it looks like he might have accidentally fallen overboard. Who wants to play cards for his cargo?" Afterwards, no one else bothers them, and everyone remains a respectful distance and keeps a respectful tone when around them. This is further enhanced as the weather gets cooler and Robin and Much spend more time practicing on deck. Most of the deck hands cannot help but watch, and the merchants can't help but stay away.

When they reach the English port, Much and Robin pick up their gear and stride off the boat. The ground moves just like the boat deck did when they first boarded so they find a place to sit and eat waiting for the earth to steady itself. After an hour, using the King's letter, they provision themselves for the long walk back to Locksley.

After a week of walking, Much complains, "We would have had enough food to last us if you wouldn't keep giving it away." and hands Robin the last chunk of bread. Robin sadly, "But these people are hungry. Look at them. Something's not right." Robin clapping Much on his shoulder, "Don't worry I'll shoot us a couple of rabbits and you can cook them." That night true to his friend's word they have rabbit. Much packs away the leftovers and sets up their blankets for the night. Later that night Much hears Robin calling his name from his nightmare. Much wakes and calls Robin's name while shaking his shoulder knowing that he is the only one that can after another soldier tried to wake Robin and ended up with a dagger at his throat. Fortunately the camp physician was able to stich him up and save his life.

Much calling gently, "Master?... Robin… Robin… Wake up!" Robin slowly wakens recognizing Much's voice, touch, and smell. Much trying to sooth him, "Acre again?" Robin nods. Much nods, "Me too." Robin tiredly, "So much killing. So much blood." Much lies back down on his side facing him hearing Robin sigh, "Let's swear not to kill if at all possible." Much with despair, "I may have difficulty doing that. You know I tend to forget not to kill if I'm not constantly thinking about it." Robin nods knowing that he too has to constantly pay attention when he shoots his bow, thinking of a way out for him, "If the people here knew of your skill and you accidently killed someone, they will think you did it on purpose. You are going to have to hide your capabilities." Much curiously asks, "How?" Robin seriously, "You'll have to act like you are less than you really are. If need be fight just enough to keep you and I alive. Give them a false impression. Do you think you can do that?" Much thinking about it, "Yes Robin I think I can." They lie back and go back to sleep, Much's back pressed up against Robin's sharing body heat and security of the other's presence.

The next day they encounter a man digging a ditch who offers them roasted pork if they will dig it for him. Much beginning his act, begging, "Please Robin, please?" Robin hands Much the shovel. Much, "I love you. Have I ever told you that?" Robin nods smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.

Dedicated to my best friend (Sasquatch).

I held you as you died.

For where you have gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)


End file.
